Sempiterno
by MeimiCaro
Summary: AU STONY OMEGAVERSE Apenas eran unos niños en aquel entonces, se habían conocido apenas por azares del destino. O más bien por el mal tino de una pelota. Steve jamás imagino que encontrarse con aquellos ojos castaños en medio del ruidoso e inmenso parque cambiaría su vida para siempre.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**_Llena de color mis garabatos_**

**_Steve_**

* * *

Steve lanzó la pelota, dándole de lleno a uno de los niños de uniforme deportivo gris y granate. Salió de la pista, siendo el turno del siguiente jugador de balón prisionero. Su uniforme blanco, azul y verde contrastaba con el suyo, al igual que con el de muchos de los niños que estaban jugando allí con él.

Cuatro colegios de distintas zonas de Nueva York habían acordado mantener durante todo el periodo escolar una serie de encuentros interescolares para fomentar la diversidad, el desarrollo de la inteligencia emocional y el ejercicio. Al menos eso decía el formulario que Sarah, la madre de Steve, había firmado para que pudiera asistir a esas excursiones para niños de sexto curso.

Para él eran realmente divertidas. Jugaba con sus amigos, conocía a gente nueva y hacía cosas a las que no acostumbraba en su colegio. Algo por lo que su madre siempre le felicitaba diciéndole que siempre tenía que mantener su corazón de oro, aunque Steve no lo comprendió del todo hasta años después.

Fue esa misma facultad, esa bondad innata, lo que hizo que Steve se diera cuenta de su presencia. Descubrió a aquel niño castaño y taciturno y no pudo apartarle la mirada, le parecía diminuto alejado de todo el bullicio armado por las tres improvisadas pistas de balón prisionero y los grupos que jugaban al escondite por todo el parque. No es que Steve fuera muy grande ni alto, aún arrastraba algunos problemas de salud por las malas condiciones en las que su madre y él tuvieron que vivir cuando su padre los abandonó llevándose todos los ahorros y sin ningún trabajo que les diera sustento. Aún así, Steve veía a aquel niño y no pudo sino sentir intriga por él.

En cada encuentro interescolar, el niño castaño se sentaba en el mismo sitio, sobre una desgastada mesa de picnic en la que extendía decenas de papeles y permanecía trasteando con ellos en completa soledad. Nadie más se acercaba a él, ni siquiera los de su mismo colegio, solo algún que otro profesor para supervisarle. Con el paso de los días, según Steve lo veía, le pareció más y más pequeño; así como más y más lejano.

Estaba así, tan sumido en sus pensamientos al verle, que se olvidó de dónde estaba y el balón le dio directamente en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo, de culo, con el mareo haciéndole borrosa la mirada. Escuchó las risas burlonas y supo quién había sido. Había un par de niños alfas en el equipo contrario cuyo único objetivo en el juego parecía ser demostrar lo fuertes que eran, sin importar el daño que pudieran hacer. Steve aborrecía eso, le recordaba a su padre, un alfa borracho que pensaba que usando su **voz **podía hacer y deshacer como le viniera la gana.

Steve vio la sombra de alguien frente a él, pero la cabeza aún le daba vueltas. Pudo reconocer la voz de su maestra, pero no entendió lo que le estaba diciendo. Se sintió sofocado y la sensación no mejoró cuando lo levantaron.

Lo recostaron en una superficie fría que agradeció y empezaron a mojarle la piel. La vista empezó a aclarársele y comenzó a ser consciente de su entorno. Con esfuerzo, fijó la mirada en su maestra, que lo observaba preocupada con sus claros ojos verdes mientras le mojaba la frente con un paño. Le habían levantado las piernas por encima de la altura de la cabeza con ayuda de una mochila que no era suya y lo habían recostado sobre una superficie de madera.

—¿Steve, me escuchas? —preguntó la maestra.

—Sí, señorita Appleby —logró contestar en voz baja.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Estoy… ¡AY! —Steve quiso tranquilizar a su maestra, pero el repentino dolor de cabeza le arrebató un quejido de dolor. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con el niño castaño que había admirado embobado antes, tocándole la cabeza.

—¡Anthony Stark! —reprendió la maestra, captando rápidamente el nombre del niño en la pegatina que llevaba adherida al sueter deportivo de rayas rojas, azules y negras.

—Eso sí es un buen chinchón —le dijo Anthony a Steve, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la maestra. Tomó su botella de agua y le echó pequeños chorros en la cabeza, mojándole el pelo.

Steve, agradecido por la sensación fresca, cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, ya no sentía el calor del sol en las mejillas ni escuchaba los gritos de los niños al jugar. El niño castaño al que la profesora había llamado Anthony Stark tampoco estaba. En su lugar, había una mujer con una limpia bata blanca que le examinaba con cuidado la cabeza. Apenas necesitó una inspiración para saber que era una omega, olía a lavanda y el nerviosismo de encontrarse en una situación desconocida se evaporó al cruzar miradas con ella.

—Así que te has despertado ya, Steve.

La maestra, que estaba sentada en una de las sillas del consultorio, justo frente al escritorio de la doctora y al lado de la camilla en la que él estaba recostado, se levantó de un salto con las palabras de la doctora.

—Disculpe, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? —preguntó Steve, la doctora se movió un poco y la presión que hizo en su cabeza le arrancó un jadeo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó amablemente, terminando de palpar—. Lo pone en tu chaqueta y tu maestra también me lo dijo.

Steve se sintió estúpido, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarle.

—Estaba realmente preocupada, Steve —le dijo la señorita Appleby y Steve se sintió culpable por hacer que esos siempre alegres ojos verdes estuvieran tan turbados por su culpa.

—Ya me encuentro bien.

Pero la señorita Appleby hizo poco caso de sus palabras. En su lugar, le lanzó una mirada preocupada a la doctora.

—Es solo un chinchón —dijo ella con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Pero si se desmayó…

—Es normal, fue un buen golpe y debió haberse asustado, pero no es nada que unos días sin deporte ni travesuras no puedan arreglar.

—Pero…

Steve se preguntó si la señorita Appleby sería tan terca y estaría tan preocupada si en lugar de a él le hubiera pasado a otra persona. Estaba seguro de que tener en su poder desde hacía dos años, los mismos en que había sido su maestra de quinto y sexto de primaria, los informes médicos la habían llevado a vivir con más angustia su caso. No es que pudiera juzgarla por eso.

—¿Y mi madre? —preguntó Steve, queriendo impedir que la señorita Appleby siguiera.

—La llamamos desde que notificamos a la ambulancia, debe de estar por llegar.

—¿Hay algo que tenga que saber, doctora Costa? —preguntó Steve, haciendo que ella alzara una de sus gruesas y morenas cejas—. Usted también tiene su nombre en el pecho.

La placa plateada que colgaba sobre su bolsillo, encima de un par de bolígrafos azules y una linterna fina, pareció brillar con sus palabras. La sonrisa de la doctora creció.

—Es un buen chinchón, pero mientras te pongas una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza estarás bien.

De alguna forma, las palabras de la doctora le recordaron a Anthony y su voz burlona. El resto del recuerdo estaba borroso por el mareo, lo único que rememoraba con claridad era su voz. Aunque sabía que era una estupidez, tuvo el deseo de salir corriendo de nuevo al parque para encontrarse de nuevo con él y asegurarse de que el niño que siempre se mantenía en la distancia no estaba tan lejos como parecía. El agarre de su profesora al ayudarle a bajar de la camilla le recordó que tendría que esperar para conseguirlo.

**Miércoles, 24 de julio de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Al fin puedo publicar esto. Me ha costado lo mío tener bien atada la evolución de la historia así como todo el desarrollo de los personajes, ¡que son un montón! Pero al fin he podido sacar este capítulo, el primero y que funciona casi como un capítulo piloto. Se avecina una historia muy bonita, es un proyecto que me tiene muy entusiasmada; que tendrá mucho drama porque..., sí jajajajajaja; pero también tendrá la dosis necesaria de romanticursismo que no me puedo resistir a usar.

Por limitaciones del formato que tiene no puedo aplicar el diseño que tengo pensado, que sí está presente en otras plataformas, pero la frase que comienza cada capítulo está escrita en un post-it y el nombre que aparece debajo es quién firma dicho post-it. Tenganlo en cuenta porque puede ser muy importante 7u7...

Por si a alguien le interesa, tenemos una playlist oficial en SPOTIFY de la historia. Pueden encontrarla a través del enlace en mi biografía. Además, iré comunicando novedades y sorpresas en mis redes sociales.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**_Nunca dejes que tu miedo decida tu destino_**

**_Steve_**

* * *

Steve tuvo que aguantarse durante dos semanas antes de recibir el nuevo aviso de excursión interescolar. En esta ocasión los maestros y los padres voluntarios prepararían una carrera de obstáculos y adecuarían unas cuantas porterías para jugar a fútbol.

Por primera vez su madre había solicitado formar parte del grupo de padres que ayudarían en las actividades. A Steve eso no le gustaba, le preocupaba. Su madre trabajaba a destajo como enfermera en un pequeño centro médico de Queens para lograr que ambos tuvieran un mínimo de estabilidad, y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba cuidando de él, teniendo ningún tiempo para ella.

Steve sabía que las mañanas en las que libraba eran las únicas en las que podía tomarse un respiro y no le hacía feliz que las perdiera por su preocupación por él. Él estaba seguro de que Sarah, que era un beta muy cabezota, iba a estar pendiente de si aparecían de nuevo los alfas que le lanzaron el balón.

Caminaba por el parque, observando a los padres y un par de maestros organizando todo antes de que los autobuses escolares llegaran con el resto de niños. Podría haberse reunido con el grupo de niños que había llegado pronto, al igual que él por ir con sus padres, pero por alguna razón le dio pereza.

Estaba tan enfurruñado, pensando en ello sin parar, que no se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron los primeros autobuses. Solo se dio cuenta cuando le palmearon animosamente el hombro. Giró el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada intrigada de Bucky, su vecino y su mejor amigo. El largo cabello castaño de Bucky se meció con la fresca brisa de la mañana.

—¿Qué monstruo te acosó en tus pesadillas para que tengas esa cara?

—Tuve una pesadilla con tus calcetines apestosos persiguiéndome y asfixiándome hasta la muerte —bromeó Steve, malhumorado.

Bucky intentó atrapar su cuello en una llave, pero Steve logró esquivarle.

—No me irás a decir que huelen a rosas, tú, que no tienes problemas en lanzarte a una alcantarilla para ver qué hay debajo.

—Cállate, que el otro día mi madre descubrió que me había colado en la que está al final de la calle y por poco me cuelga del tendedero de la ropa.

Steve empezó a reír, aunque sabía que los regaños de la señora Barnes podían ser auténticas trampas mortales, sobre todo para un niño como Bucky que parecía perseguir los problemas. Cuando no estaba enfadada, con ese profundo surco en su entrecejo, era una beta de lo más agradable. Y Steve amaba su tarta de manzana con canela.

—Venga, dime —dijo Bucky, clavándole suavemente el codo en las costillas.

—Mi madre se ha ofrecido voluntaria.

—Sí, ya lo veo.

Justo en ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron con la de Sarah, que estaba terminando de colocar una de las porterías con ayuda de otra madre. La asentaron bien en el suelo y Sarah los saludó con la mano. Bucky correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Bucky adoraba a Sarah, no porque no le regañara de vez en cuando, sino porque siempre que iba a desayunar le preparaba tortitas y le sobaba el pelo cuando de dolía la cabeza por dormir mal.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo?

—Ya lo sabes, ella nunca tiene tiempo para estas cosas.

—Lo hace porque se preocupa por ti, le diste un buen susto la otra vez.

—Lo sé, pero debería estar en casa, descansando, viendo la tele o, no sé, lo que quiera hacer para relajarse.

Aunque Bucky entendía lo que quería decir Steve, en el fondo estaba agradecido porque Sarah hubiera venido al menos esa vez. Sarah y la señorita Appleby no habían sido las únicas que se habían llevado un buen susto al ver a Steve, blanco como el papel e incapaz de enfocar la mirada, después de recibir aquel golpe y caer como un muñeco de trapo. Si no fuera por el susto que se llevó, que lo dejó temblando, se habría lanzado contra aquellos dos alfas petulantes y les habría hecho comerse todas las pelotas del parque.

A Bucky no se le quitó el susto del cuerpo hasta que fue corriendo, nada más salir del colegio, a casa de Steve y pudo verlo. Así que saber que Sarah estaba allí, a ojo a visor, le daba cierta tranquilidad. Si había a alguien a quien protegía con uñas y dientes, ese era Steve.

Un pitido resonó por todo el parque, llamando la atención de ambos niños. Todo el mundo se comenzó a aglutinar cerca en las canchas y se subdividieron en pequeños grupos donde cada instructor dirigió los calentamientos. Estuvieron diez minutos así antes de decidir qué grupos iban a fútbol y cúales a la carrera de obstáculos.

Cuando la gente comenzó a dispersarse según su actividad, Steve buscó con la mirada a Anthony Stark. Efectivamente, Anthony estaba sobre la mesa de picnic de siempre, no había hecho siquiera el intento de hacer los calentamientos, y estaba tomando notas totalmente indiferente a lo que sucedía frente a él. Steve quiso acercarse a él.

—¡Steve! —lo llamó la señorita Appleby—. ¡Vamos, te toca jugar!

Steve ni siquiera necesitó seguir su orden, ahí estaba Bucky para tirar de él y arrastrarlo al campo de juego. No fue consciente de que, durante un momento, había logrado atraer la mirada del niño al que estaba buscando.

* * *

Se limpió el sudor con el dorso de una mano cuando la señorita Appleby, que hacía de árbitro, pitó el final del partido. Habían perdido, pero eso no ensombreció el rostro de Steve. Bucky si tenía un pequeño mohín de desacuerdo en los labios, pero se le olvidó por completo en cuanto la señorita Appleby dijo que era hora de comer.

Steve agradecía que los deportes que practicaran durante las excursiones fueran rotativos, así como los grupos. Se evitaba que la gente que perteneciera a clubs deportivos o que fueran especialmente forofos a algún deporte tuvieran siempre la voz cantante o se picaran entre ellos. Como la vez en que Bucky por poco se peleó con un niño que entrenaba rugby tras uno de los encuentros.

Su estómago gruñó, así que Steve siguió a los demás a las mesas de picnic donde repartían las bolsas con bocadillos, fruta y jugo. Muchos niños se sentaron en las mesas libres, mientras que otros prefirieron aprovechar la sombra de los árboles. Cuando Steve tomó su bolsa, dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. Bucky se había sentado junto a otros compañeros de clase bajo un árbol. Aún desde la distancia, y viéndoles hacer el tonto, Steve pudo adivinar el sitio que Bucky había reservado para él. Iba a ir hacia ellos cuando fijó su mirada en Anthony. Seguía sobre la mesa, con la bolsa de comida abierta sobre su regazo. Picoteaba los arándanos sin mirarlos, demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba escribiendo en su libreta.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta él sin darse cuenta. Cuando estuvo frente a él, su sombra se proyectó sobre Anthony, haciendo que el niño se diera cuenta de su presencia. Alzó el rostro y clavó sus claros ojos castaños en Steve.

Steve se quedó repentinamente mudo y confundido. Esos ojos parecían atravesarle y clavarle en el piso, analizándole por entero. Se le secó la boca y cualquier cosa que hubiera estado pensando decirle a ese niño durante las dos últimas semanas desapareció de su cabeza. Solo podía observar aquellos ojos castaños cuyas largas pestañas proyectaban sombras sobre sus mejillas.

—¿El golpe fue más serio de lo que esperaba?

—¿Eh?

—El chichón de la otra vez.

—No, no, no fue nada.

—Como te has quedado ahí mirándome como un pasmarote.

Steve se mordió el labio inferior, abochornado. Sintió el calor arremolinarse en sus mejillas ante la atenta mirada de Anthony.

—Quería darte las gracias por lo de la otra vez.

—Yo no hice nada.

—Me echaste agua en la cara y dejaste tu mochila para que apoyara los pies —apuntó Steve, observando rápidamente el uniforme y la mochila de Anthony, que incluso a sus ojos inexpertos parecían muy caros—, gracias.

—No hay de qué —contestó Tony, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se hizo una pausa incómoda, la señal de que debía irse ya con su grupo, pero por alguna razón no quería. Así que decidió dar un paso más allá.

—¿Te importa si como contigo?

—La mesa no está a mi nombre.

—Pero tú estabas sentado antes.

Anthony lo miró con interés, pero hizo un gesto que era un claro "adelante". Steve iba a sentarse en la banca, como estaba acostumbrado, pero a medio camino cambió de idea y prefirió sentarse sobre la mesa al igual que hacía Anthony. En lugar de cruzar las piernas, las dejó extendidas y así sus pies estaban por fuera de la superficie de madera.

—Eres Anthony, ¿verdad? Yo soy Steve —se presentó Steve, tomando entre los dedos la tela con la pegatina con su nombre y alzándolo.

Steve abrió la bolsa de comida. En su caso tenía un bocadillo de ensalada y queso, una bolsa de moras y un jugo de naranja.

—Puedes llamarme Tony —dijo Tony, atrayendo la atención de Steve—, ¿quieres un arándano?

* * *

Steve, por primera vez en todo el día, no fue consciente de la mirada de Sarah sobre él. Cada vez que las actividades de organización y supervisión se lo permitían, echaba un vistazo rápido a donde estaba Steve. Después del incidente de la última vez, se había tomado la decisión de separar los grupos de Steve y los dos alfas que le habían lanzado el balón porque ya habían notado cierta animosidad en el ambiente. Eso no evitaba que Sarah estuviera preocupada y le echara vistazos a Steve de vez en cuando, al igual que al niño alfa de pelo rubio platino y la niña alfa morena que habían golpeado a su hijo. De lejos podía ver que no era solo con Steve, eran ruines en cada ocasión en que podían, especialmente ante niños de colegios más pobres que el suyo, que estaba en la cúspide del programa.

Cuando Sarah vio a Steve acercarse a aquel niño que se había mantenido aislado todo el día, el orgullo que sentía por su hijo día a día latió con fuerza. Ahí estaba su niño de corazón de oro. Viéndole conversar con aquel niño, respiró tranquila por primera vez en toda la mañana y siguió con sus quehaceres.

* * *

Tony era un niño muy particular, Steve no necesitó siquiera cruzar dos palabras con él para saberlo. Bastaba verle en aquel extraño aislamiento, sumido en una burbuja que parecía tan sólida y tan frágil como el cristal bajo el ojo atento de todos aquellos adultos. Quizás había llamado la atención de Steve desde mucho antes de él darse cuenta, pero ahora que lo tenía al lado, le despertaba una burbujeante curiosidad mucho más intensa que en aquellos momentos en que lo había observado desde la distancia.

Steve admiró embelesado el brillante cabello castaño que se rizaba rebeldemente en las puntas y la forma en que las largas pestañas paraban la luz del sol, dándole reflejos dorados a sus ojos castaños. Era el niño más bonito que Steve había visto jamás.

—Puedo dejarte una foto mía, si quieres.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Steve, inocentemente.

—Así podrás mirarla sin miedo a empezar a babear.

Steve no había babeado, pero en acto reflejo se llevó la mano a la boca. Tony se rió de él, pero Steve no se ofendió. No era una risa maliciosa, más bien contagiosa. Aunque se ruborizó, Steve rió también.

—Lo siento mucho, solo que hay algo en ti que…

—Lo sé, soy adorable.

Steve lo miró sorprendido, tan pagado de sí mismo, y al ver su cara era obvio que realmente lo creía.

—Más bien, me sorprende que seas más pequeño que yo.

Tony, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, llegaba a Steve a la altura de sus orejas. No sería nada llamativo si no fuera porque Steve era más bajito que la mayoría de niños de su edad.

—¡Ah, eso! Teniendo en cuenta que tengo nueve años, no esperarás que mida como la pértiga de tu amigo.

—¿Conoces a Bucky? No, espera, ¿tienes nueve años?

Las excursiones eran solo para niños de sexto curso así que en la mente de Steve no había razón para que un niño de nueve años también participara, menos si realmente no se involucraba.

—Es difícil no hacerlo, ¿has visto lo ruidoso que es? El último gol que anotó se escuchó de una punta a otra del parque. Y sí, tengo nueve.

Con respecto a Bucky, Steve no podía sino estar de acuerdo. Él era ruidoso, estridente y más animado que ningún otro. Llamaba la atención de todo su alrededor como si emitiera alguna clase de señal.

—¿Eres alguna clase de genio o algo así?

—¿Esa es una pregunta que tenga que responder con humildad?

Esa misma respuesta le valía a Steve. Ningún niño hablaba de esa forma, con esa soltura y ese deje de superioridad impostado en cada letra. Frente a él había un niño de nueve años, pero el que se sentía infantil e inexperto era Steve.

—Es bueno saberlo, entonces —respondió Steve cuando hubo asimilado la noticia—. Es interesante tener un amigo genio.

—¿Soy tu amigo?

—Si me dejas —respondió Steve, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quieres otro arándano?

**Lunes, 29 de julio de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Y así volvemos a las publicaciones de los lunes. Espero que se animen y me acompañen en esta aventura. Prometo que merecerá la pena, incluso con las curvas jajajajaja.

**Alexandrina Romanov**, te prometo que me dan muchísimas ganas de achuchar a este par, son un amor. Son super tiernos y muy monos.

Les recuerdo que hay una **playlist** asociada a **SEMPITERNO** a la que pueden acceder a través de mi perfil.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

_**Conocerte fue descubrir la cueva de las maravillas**_

_**Steve**_

* * *

Lo que comenzó lleno de torpeza fortuita y curiosidad, acabó convirtiéndose en rutina. Steve participaba en las actividades de las excursiones como siempre, jugando con los demás y tratando de poner todo su empeño. No había vuelto a tener interacción con aquellos niños alfas, así que Steve pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo relajado y evitando confrontaciones. Durante los descansos de comida, se volvió habitual ver a Steve sentado junto al taciturno Tony Stark, hablando y compartiendo las porciones de fruta. Steve descubrió rápidamente que Tony tenía auténtica debilidad por las fresas y los frutos del bosque.

Steve mordió la porción de manzana dulce que Tony le ofreció mientras veía a Tony darle un bocado a una fresa. Estaban un poco verdes, así que Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un quejido. Steve rió.

—¿Está amarga?

—Podrías haber avisado —se quejó Tony.

—Me habría perdido esa cara tan mona.

—Mi cara siempre es mona.

—¡Oh, perdona! —dijo Steve, riendo—. De mayor serás igual que la reina malvada de Blancanieves.

—Podría crear algo que me diga lo bonito que soy todos los días, que lo sepas.

—¿Realmente eres esa clase de genio?

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

—Es difícil entenderlo solo viéndote con todos esos papeles.

Tony suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja. Encima de aquella mesa de picnic parecían estar en una extraña burbuja. De vez en cuando Steve se percataba de las miradas confundidas de Bucky sobre él. Aún no le había preguntado nada, asumiendo que Steve pasaba la hora del almuerzo con Tony por su naturaleza amable, pero por cómo las miradas sobre el hombro aumentaban con el paso de los recreos, Steve supo que no tardaría en saltar con su interrogatorio. Tony, en cambio, prestó más atención a las miradas sorprendidas de los profesores que admiraban la situación como si se tratara de alguna clase de espejismo.

Empezaba a haber ruido otra vez. Algunos compañeros habían terminado ya la comida y habían cogido los balones para seguir jugando. En esta ocasión eran los balones de voley los que brincaban de un lado a otro del parque.

—Supongo que tendré que llevarte un día a mi casa —dijo Tony.

—¿Quieres invitarme?

—Acabo de hacerlo.

—¿No tienes que pedir permiso?

—¿Tú pides permiso cuando invitas a Barnes?

—Pero él es… —comenzó a decir Steve, encogiéndose de hombros—, Bucky.

—Puedes pedirte permiso a tu madre si eso. Nuestro chofer te llevará a casa.

Steve iba a objetar cuando una pelota chocó violentamente contra la mesa de picnic, justo en el espacio entre Tony y Steve. El golpe arrastró con las libretas y los apuntes sueltos que Tony había dejado detrás de ellos, esparciéndolos todos por el suelo. Steve supo quién lo había hecho incluso antes de girar el rostro para verlos.

Ahí estaban, los mismos niños que lo habían golpeado con la pelota de balón prisionero luciendo aquellas petulantes sonrisas en el rostro. Steve los observó seco, con el ceño fruncido.

—Uy, perdón, se me escapó.

—Claro que sí, Rebecca —dijo Tony, viendo como la pelota rodaba a varios metros de ellos y se detenía, al igual que los apuntes que habían caído al suelo—. Ya conocía tu horrible puntería, si te disculpas sentiré lástima por ti.

Rebecca frunció el ceño y puso un mohín molesto en su pequeña boca. El enfado alteró sus feromonas, produciendo un ligero hedor que hizo que Steve apretara los dientes. Los estados provocados por ser alfa u omega se encontraban prácticamente latentes durante toda la infancia, teniendo un desarrollo más psicológico que físico. Apenas era un rastro sutil en la mayoría de los casos, Bucky dejaba una ligera pista tras de sí, pero en el caso de Steve casi nadie apostaría que él era un alfa si no fuera porque estaba registrado en su identificación. Y Steve no tenía ni idea de lo que era Tony. El arranque de Rebecca, en cambio, era violento y hacía que una parte de Steve se pusiera alerta. Sin ser consciente de ello, se acercó lentamente a Tony y puso un brazo frente a él en ademán protector.

—Ey, cálmate —pidió el niño alfa a su lado. Seguía observando a Tony y a Steve por encima del hombro, pero había algo en la forma en que miraba rápidamente a Rebecca que demostraba preocupación.

—Cállate Harry —le gruñó Rebecca por lo bajo.

—Estás llamando la atención de los maestros, Bec.

Tenía razón. La ligera brisa del aire había esparcido con éxito el aroma enfadado de Rebecca, haciendo que varios maestros y voluntarios buscaran el rastro con alarma.

—Vámonos —le susurró Harry, tomando a Rebecca del brazo.

Renuentemente los dos niños se fueron. Rebecca lanzó una ponzoñosa mirada hacia atrás antes de perderse entre las pistas de juego. Un par de maestros que Steve solo conocía de ver de lejos se acercaron a ellos.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó el señor Ainsley, un beta menudo y de penetrante mirada azul oscuro.

—¿Se ha acercado algún adulto aquí? —preguntó la señora Hendrix, una alfa morena y de sonrisa fácil que siempre estaba en todas las actividades. Aunque no la conocía, le era raro ver a esa amable mujer con una expresión tan seria.

—Sí, se acercó un señor muy raro ofreciéndonos caramelos, le lancé la pelota cuando le dije que no quería y se enfadó. Se fue corriendo —Steve vio con alarma la mentira de Tony, pero los maestros estaban demasiado preocupados con lo que acaban de escuchar para prestarle atención.

Los maestros se dividieron y dieron la voz de alarma en busca de alguien sospechoso. Cuando todo a su alrededor se tranquilizó fue que Steve se dio cuenta de que no había abandonado la pose protectora frente a Tony. Nervioso, se hizo a un lado. Tony se levantó y fue a recoger los papeles que habían caído. En silencio, Steve le siguió y le ayudo.

Ambos acuclillados en el suelo, frente a frente, y con la mirada en el suelo, fue que Steve se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué has mentido?

—¿Puedes pasarme ese papel de ahí?

—Mentir está feo, Tony —dijo Steve, pasándole la hoja igualmente.

—Sí, y meterme en líos con esa niña berrinchuda también.

—¿Por qué te ibas a meter en líos? Fue ella quien te atacó.

—No es tan fácil.

—Puedes intentar explicármelo.

—No me apetece.

—Puedo ayudarte, Tony —Steve se ruborizó al darse cuenta que poco había podido hacer él antes—. Puedo intentarlo.

—Quizás otro día.

Tony se levantó con los papeles en la mano, muchos de ellos sucios por la tierra y el césped. Steve le imitó, tendiéndole los que él había recogido. Tony los guardó en su maleta con un suspiro y Steve pateó suavemente el suelo, confundido. Entonces su mirada se fijó en la pelota que aquellos niños habían dejado allí abandonada. La tomó entre sus manos con dudas.

—¿Qué te parece dejar de estudiar por un rato? —preguntó Steve, llamando la atención de Tony.

Tony parecía estar a punto de decir que no, pero contempló durante un segundo largo a Steve antes de suspirar.

—Venga, por qué no.

* * *

—¿Me vas a contar al fin de qué va todo esto? —le preguntó Bucky.

La excursión había terminado y después de pasar lista por última vez, la señorita Appleby los había enviado de vuelta a casa. Steve y Bucky casi siempre iban juntos, caminando. Al paso de Bucky apenas eran diez minutos de camino, pero después de estar todo el día corriendo Steve no tenía fuerzas para ir a paso veloz así que Bucky se acomodaba a su ritmo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya lo sabes.

Steve lo sabía, pero por alguna razón la pregunta de Bucky le incomodaba.

—Venga, ya es hora de que me digas qué te traes entre manos con ese niño.

—Se llama Tony —lo reprendió Steve. No le habría molestado si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas, quizás.

—Eres tú quien lo conoce, no yo. No juega ni habla con nadie, eso hace difícil saber quién es y no es que sea de nuestro barrio, ya has visto su uniforme.

Steve no podía sino darle la razón en ese aspecto. Él mismo no había sabido quién era hasta que la situación lo llevó fortuitamente a su lado.

—Desembucha de una vez, ¿qué pasa?

—No sé, me da curiosidad.

—No puedes dejarlo solo —lo corrigió Bucky.

—También —contestó Steve, haciendo que Bucky rodara los ojos—. Pero me cae bien, Bucky. Es divertido y muy listo, ¿sabes que tiene nueve años?

—Es un retaco —afirmó Bucky, frunciendo el ceño—, ¿pero por qué está con nosotros un niño de nueve años?

—Al parecer es un genio y le han adelantado varios cursos.

—¿Y no se mete contigo por ser idiota?

—Quizás lo haría contigo, que eres más tonto que una piedra —contraatacó Steve con una sonrisa.

Bucky rió e hizo el amago de atraparle, pero Steve logró apartarse a tiempo. Steve estaría cansado, pero seguía teniendo buenos reflejos.

—Bueno, tendré que comprobar lo genial que es por mí mismo. Puede jugar, ¿no? Le vi jugando contigo en el recreo.

Steve y Tony habían practicado pases de voley durante el descanso hasta que fue hora de que Steve volviera a las actividades programadas con los demás. Ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta que habían sido nuevamente objeto de las miradas.

—No le he preguntado qué tanto ejercicio puede hacer, pero un poco, sí, creo…

—Bien, la próxima vez me uniré al juego. Tengo ganas de conocer al misterioso Tony por mí mismo.

**Lunes, 5 de agosto de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Cada vez que meto a Bucky en escena me río, no puedo evitarlo. Es un desastre con patas y lo mejor es que el muy pillo lo hace aposta. Al menos casi siempre jajajajajaja. Steve es un amor, directamente, dan ganas de envolverlo en una manta y darle un chocolate caliente con muchas nubes; y ya vemos que necesitará toda la paciencia y el amor del mundo para sobrellevar a Tony, que es otro cabeza níspero de cuidado jajajajajaja.

**Kagome-Black**, ahí tienes a Tony, haciéndole un caminito de arándanos a Steve para llegar a su corazón jajajajaja. Y sí, me da mucha pena la madre de Bucky, no te lo voy a negar.

**Alexandrina Romanov**, yo a Sarah me la imagino aquí como una madre todoterreno. Eso ha influido en que Steve sea como es.

**DoppelGangerSeven**, Steve y Tony son lo más fluffy del mundo jajajajaaja.

**Juvia Agreste**, ¡bienvenida! Me alegra que la historia te haga ilusión, ¡intentaré mantener bien el ritmo!

Y con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

_**Caminaré hasta volar por encontrar nuestro camino**_

_**Steve**_

* * *

Steve no era un niño que se dejara llevar por la ansiedad. Pese a que era muy amable y agradable, jamás había sido presa de los nervios. Quizás se debía a que durante parte de su infancia se vio obligado a estar recluido en una cama por sus problemas de salud, quizás por eso veía las cosas con otra perspectiva pese a su edad. Los únicos momentos de su vida que Steve recordaba haberse dejado llevar por el nerviosismo eran los relacionados con su padre. Aunque quizás esos momentos podrían catalogarse mejor como puro miedo. Steve aún recordaba el terror que sentía cuando él usaba su **voz**, haciéndole temblar de pánico.

Como estaba tan acostumbrado a mantener todo en orden y su corazón tranquilo, Steve se sorprendió al sentir la inquietud de su pecho aquella mañana de marzo. Después de dos semanas, al fin tendría la oportunidad de presentar a Tony y a Bucky. La idea de que entre ellos dos no se llevaran bien agitó su corazón.

A Bucky lo conocía de toda la vida, era prácticamente su hermano y muy importante para él. Tony, en cambio, se había hecho un significativo hueco en su vida, pese a que solo se conocían de hacía unos meses y únicamente podían verse en las excursiones. Tony le hacía sentirse a gusto, bien y feliz. Siempre le hacía reír, incluso cuando bromeaba sobre él, y le hacía ver el mundo de una forma completamente diferente. Estar junto a Tony era como si la gravedad cambiara de funcionamiento y de repente pudiera caminar al revés.

—¡Steve, venga! —llamó Sarah desde la cocina—. ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

Inspiró hondo, mirándose en el espejo del baño, antes de salir.

* * *

Steve se sentó en el autobús escolar, incapaz de dejar los pies quietos. Bucky, sentado junto a él al lado de la ventanilla, lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Se puede saber qué monstruo te acosó anoche?

—No me acosó ninguno.

Su respuesta sencilla dejó aún más curioso a Bucky. Normalmente le habría respondido la broma con otra broma en lugar de dejarla correr. Steve, en cambio, estaba demasiado intranquilo como para centrarse en eso y no quería reconocerle a Bucky que no había tenido la oportunidad de tener ninguna pesadilla porque apenas había podido dormir de la agitación.

—¿Te picó algún bicho o qué?

—Tampoco.

El autobús escolar finalmente arrancó y emprendió el camino hacia el parque. Steve apretó la tela de sus pantalones de chándal con los puños.

—¿Te estás haciendo pis?

—Que no.

—¿Y no me vas a decir qué te pasa? —preguntó finalmente Bucky, que no era un niño muy paciente precisamente.

—No me pasa nada.

—Ya, y a mí me gusta el puré de espinacas de mi madre —contestó Bucky, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Si tu madre te escuchara.

—Ella no está aquí ahora, tú sí. Suéltalo de una vez.

—¿Me vas a cantar algo, Elsa?

—Si eso hace que abras la boca de una vez, me vestiré de princesa y te rociaré de nieve.

Steve giró el rostro en su dirección con sorpresa. No había rastro de broma en el rostro de Bucky.

—Soy capaz.

Steve rompió a reír. Realmente no lo dudaba. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Bucky era que no tenía vergüenza ninguna y que siempre se salía con la suya, pese a que muchas veces alcanzaba algún castigo o grito de por medio.

—Venga, vale… Es solo que estoy un poco nervioso.

—Eso ya lo he visto. Quiero saber qué te tiene como si te estuviera mordiendo una pulga en el culo.

—Que hoy te voy a presentar a Tony.

—¿Y?

—Quiero que se lleven bien.

—¡Oh!

Al reconocerlo, Steve se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Bucky no pudo perder la expresión de incredulidad durante un buen rato, sorprendido por lo que eso significaba. Bucky era el mejor amigo de Steve, lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que a Steve, pese a que era amable con todo el mundo, le costaba un poco apegarse. Con nadie era tan abnegado como con él, pero había aparecido Tony.

—Lo intentaré —prometió Bucky, con sinceridad.

* * *

Steve tenía muchas ganas de que sus dos amigos se llevaran bien. Y por supuesto tenía que ser Bucky el primero que metiera la pata.

—Eres aún más retaco de lo que pensaba —dijo, nada más presentarse, haciendo el amago de colocar la mano sobre la cabeza de Tony.

Tony evadió el gesto, con expresión molesta.

—Y tú eres exactamente tan idiota como pensaba. Supongo que a tu altura no llega bien el oxígeno.

Steve se llevó las manos al rostro, deseando poder retroceder el tiempo. Bucky le había prometido hacía apenas unas horas que se portaría bien y que intentaría llevarse bien con Tony. Steve había olvidado que a veces Bucky tenía el tacto de un burro dando una coz y ningún sentido de la oportunidad.

—Venga chicos —los llamó Steve, conciliador—. Vamos a comernos nuestros bocadillos antes de jugar a algo.

Tony resopló, pero aún así recogió sus apuntes y libros de la mesa de picnic para hacerles espacio a los dos. Los tres se sentaron sobre la mesa, tal y como Steve y Tony llevaban haciendo las últimas semanas, con Steve en el centro.

Un silencio tenso se formó y Steve sintió que la bola de nerviosismo que le había estado agitando se volvía aún mayor.

—¿Quieres una fresa, Tony? —preguntó Steve a Tony.

—¿Están verdes como la última vez?

—No seas pejiguero —dijo Bucky.

Steve le dio un codazo en las costillas que logró sacarle un quejido de dolor a Bucky.

—No, están dulces, prueba —le ofreció Steve, tendiéndole la bolsa.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Bucky.

—El que monta una pataleta cada vez que tiene que comer puré de acelgas no puede llamar pejiguero a nadie.

—Pero es que el puré de acelgas es horrible —lo defendió Tony, poniendo expresión de asco.

—Lo ha dicho él, no yo —se justificó Bucky.

—Es como el puré de espinacas, ese sí es horrible —continuó Tony.

—¡Amigo! —exclamó Bucky, haciendo a Steve a un lado—. ¡Tú sí me entiendes!

—¿También te obligan a comer cosas horribles?

—Y todo con la excusa de crecer sano y fuerte.

—En realidad es una excusa para torturarnos. No tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas.

—Mis pesadillas son suficiente prueba.

Steve miró el intercambio con sorpresa, sin creerse el giro de acontecimientos que acababa de ver. De llevarse como el perro y el gato, matándose con la mirada, a hablar tan tranquilamente como si fueran amigos desde los pañales. Todo por el odio común al puré. Steve no pudo sino reírse.

* * *

Tony, Bucky y Steve jugaron animadamente con la pelota de baloncesto practicando pases hasta que terminó el descanso. Las bromas y travesuras de Bucky animaron a Tony a darlo todo, de la misma forma que siempre hacía con Steve. Tony acabó sudando y con una sonrisa altanera en los labios que llenó de alegría el corazón de Steve. Le partió el corazón la idea de alejarse cuando los maestros soplaron los silbatos. Antes de que se marcharan, Tony detuvo a Steve tomándole de la mano.

—¿Has hablado con tu madre? —preguntó Tony.

—Sí. Le gustaría darme permiso, pero primero quiere conocer a tus padres.

Tony perdió la sonrisa y asintió con sequedad.

—Lo hablaré con mis padres —contestó—. Puedes decirle a Bucky que venga también, si quiere.

Steve asintió y Tony soltó su mano. Renuente, Steve corrió hacia el grupo de alumnos que hacía coro en torno a los maestros. Steve no sabía que se arrepentiría de esa decisión por años.

El balón botó fuera de la improvisada cancha y Steve, que era el niño que estaba más cerca, lo persiguió. Tomó el balón y, como se había vuelto costumbre, buscó con la mirada a Tony para saludarle antes de volver al juego.

Buscó la mesa de picnic y alzó la mano, pero su saludo murió en el aire. Tony no estaba ahí.

—Quizás fue al baño —se dijo Steve a sí mismo, pero una señal de alerta le aseguró que no era así.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Steve lanzó el balón de vuelta a la cancha y fue hacia la mesa de picnic. Pensando que iba al baño, nadie le hizo mucho caso. Los apuntes de Tony estaban desperdigados por la mesa de mala manera, algunos incluso estaban sobrevolando el suelo gracias a la suave brisa. El viento le acarició el rostro y un fuerte aroma lo golpeó con fuerza.

Steve apretó los dientes y se le puso la piel de gallina por la impresión. Era el agrio olor de un alfa enfadado. Steve inspiró de nuevo, con el corazón latiéndole a todo correr contra el pecho. Jadeó al reconocer el olor y echó a correr. Se metió entre la arboleda colindante, siguiendo el olor con desesperación, hasta que escuchó los violentos gruñidos y las risas agudas.

Steve apenas logró contener un jadeo cuando vio a Tony con la mejilla hinchada y el labio sangrando. Tenía el cuello del suéter deportivo arrugado y estirado, como si le hubieran agarrado con fuerza de él. Frente a él estaban Rebecca y Harry, que se alzaban sobre él con una pose agresiva.

—Mi madre me ha dicho que los omegas como tú deberían conocer su sitio —dijo Rebecca, llena de rencor—, pero tú no aprendes. Siempre yendo por ahí, creyéndote superior a los demás, cuando no eres más que una cara bonita y un nombre.

—No es muy difícil ser superior a una abusona como tú —escupió Tony.

Rebecca alzó el puño, decidida a golpearle el rostro nuevamente a Tony, concretamente la misma mejilla herida. Steve, decidido a impedirlo, corrió y empujó a Rebecca antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—¡Corre, Tony! —gritó Steve y estiró la mano en su dirección para tirar de él y escapar juntos, pero Harry se lo impidió.

Harry le golpeó en el estómago, logrando que Steve se doblara de dolor, y lo pateó.

—¡STEVE! —gritó Tony, rompiendo por completo la máscara de indiferencia que había ocultado sus expresiones.

—Y ahora viene esta rata de cloaca a hacerse el héroe —dijo Rebecca—, te voy a enseñar yo a hacerte el héroe.

Rebecca le dio una patada a Steve que le sacó un grito de dolor. Harry intentó taparle la boca, pero Steve aprovechó la oportunidad para empujarle con el hombro y hacerle caer. Rebecca iba a lanzarse nuevamente contra Steve, pero Tony corrió hacia ella y le dio una patada en el pliegue de las rodillas.

Al ella caer, Rebecca tomó a Tony del pelo y tiró de él hasta darle contra el suelo. Harry le dio un puñetazo a Steve en el mentón que le hizo morderse el labio. Cayó de culo y tragó un desagradable buche de saliva y sangre.

Miró a Tony preocupado, tenía los ojos vidriosos y le costaba respirar.

—Tony… —gimió, haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarse para ponerse en una pose protectora frente a él.

—¿Tú nunca te rindes? —se quejó Harry.

—Podría hacer esto todo el día —aseguró Steve.

—Steve… —susurró Tony, aunque Steve no le escuchó.

—Vas a ver lo rápido que te quito yo las ganas —prometió Rebecca.

Steve estaba mareado por los golpes y el cargante olor de Rebecca, pero se negó a rendirse. A él le daba igual no ser un alfa tan llamativo como Rebecca o Bucky. Bien podía ser un beta o un omega, que se plantaría igual sobre sus pies para proteger a Tony.

Rebecca le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula. Steve logró esquivarlo, pero Harry vino por el otro lado a darle un codazo en las costillas. Rebecca repitió el movimiento y esta vez si logró darle de lleno en la mandíbula. Steve cayó al suelo y solo atinó a caer sobre Tony y rodearle con sus brazos para recibir él todos los golpes.

—Steve… —susurró Tony.

Fue lo último que escuchó Steve antes de caer inconsciente.

**Miércoles, 14 de agosto de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Siento no haber publicado el lunes, pero esta semana ha sido un poco desastre y no he tenido tiempo para sentarme y ponerme a pelear con la web para subir el capítulo.

Si alguien pensaba que iba a escribir un stony largo sin nada de drama... Espero que este capítulo le haya borrado ese pensamiento de un plumazo jajajaajajajajajaja. Prometo momentos fluffly igualmente, ustedes ya saben que me gusta equilibrar.

Por cierto, les recuerdo que he hecho una **playlist en Spotify** para ayudarme a escribir _**SEMPITERNO**_. El enlace está en mi perfil y son más que bienvenidos a echarle un ojo.

**Kagome-Black**, Rebecca es un personaje complicado. Es agresiva y burlona, no tiene reparos en machacar a los demás, pero también porque sus padres la alientan a ello... Y sí, adoro a Bucky, pero es más espeso que las piedras jajajajaja.

**Rhaenyss**, a mí me ponen el corazoncito súper feliz, son lo más adorable del mundo. Por eso mismo también me duele la vida cuando pasan cosas como las del capítulo de hoy.

**Juvia Agreste**, lo más bonito de Steve es que siempre ha tenido un corazón de oro, siempre predispuesto a hacer el bien, a ayudar... Aysh...

**Alessandra Von Grey**, ¡ay, muchas gracias! Espero que también te guste el desarrollo que tendrá la historia. Entiendo las heridas que puede dejar Endgame, en realidad me decidí a escribir este fic en parte por eso jajajajaja.

**Takashi Kurosawa**, ¡gracias!

Pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

_**Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi tesoro escondido**_

_**Tony**_

* * *

Steve estaba acostumbrado a los hospitales. Cuando despertó, solo con oler el fuerte aroma del desinfectante y escuchar el pitido constante del monitor le bastó para reconocer dónde se encontraba.

Con el despertar llegó rápidamente el dolor. Cada vez que inspiraba, sus pulmones se hinchaban y le dolían las costillas. Un quejido escapó de sus labios.

—¿Steve?

Steve entreabrió los ojos con dificultad.

—¿Mamá?

Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba deslumbrado.

—¡Steve! Estaba tan preocupada —dijo su madre, tomando su mano entre las suyas con mucho cuidado.

—¿Qué pasó, mamá?

Sarah ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar, en el mismo momento en que Steve hizo la pregunta emitió un jadeo sollozante al recordar.

—Mamá, ¿y Tony? ¿¡Cómo está Tony!? ¿¡Está bien!?

—Cálmate Steve, respira hondo —pidió Sarah, poniendo cuidadosamente las manos sobre el pecho de Steve para mantenerlo en la cama—. Fíjate en mi cara, en mis ojos, respira hondo.

Steve hizo el esfuerzo de controlar el creciente llanto y el miedo que parecía presionarle la garganta. Mantuvo los ojos en su madre, que lo miraba con seriedad y le acariciaba las manos.

—Estoy aquí, vale. Todo está bien, respira —le pidió Sarah, logrando que lentamente su respiración recuperara la normalidad—. Así es, respira.

—Mamá, Tony… —logró decir Steve, con la voz ligeramente estrangulada.

—Él ya está bien, le han dado el alta y sus padres se lo han llevado de vuelta a casa.

—Le hicieron daño, mamá, y le dijeron cosas horribles.

—¿Qué cosas, cariño?

—¿No lo sabes?

—Tony casi no dijo una palabra sobre lo que pasó. Solo lloró cuando te vio aquí dormido.

—¿Él estuvo aquí?

Sarah asintió con una sonrisa triste.

—Me pidió que te diera esto.

Se trataba de una de las notas que Tony usaba para sus apuntes. Estaba escrita con una letra redonda y perfecta, pero Steve vio las manchas de lágrimas en el papel.

_Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi tesoro escondido_

_Tu amigo, Tony_

—¿Pase lo que pase? ¿Qué quiere decir, mamá?

Las pequeñas arrugas formadas por la tristeza en los ojos de Sarah se profundizaron ante la pregunta de su hijo y su ansiosa expresión.

—Antes necesito que me cuentes qué pasó. ¿A qué te referías con que dijeron cosas horribles, Steve?

—Dijeron que Tony era un omega que no sabía estar en su sitio.

Sarah apretó los dientes, espantada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Tony es un genio y es divertido y amable, incluso si a veces hace bromas que no termino de entender… ¿Por qué hablan de Tony como si fuera una mala persona?

—No, cariño, Tony es un niño adorable y no se merece que lo traten así por ser quien es. Nadie tiene derecho a hacer eso.

Steve no pudo reprimir el sollozo al recordar las heridas de Tony y el grito de horror cuando Steve se metió en la pelea.

—Le dijeron esas cosas horribles y le pegaron.

—Las malas acciones no quedan sin castigo, Steve. Ahora que me lo has contado todo, me encargaré de eso.

Sarah se acercó a su hijo con cuidado, sentándose a su lado en la cama de hospital, y abrazó sus hombros.

—¿Tony tenía muchas heridas?

—Se recuperará, te lo prometo. Al igual que lo harás tú —Sarha palmeó suavemente el pecho de Steve, sobre su corazón.

—Me habría gustado verle para saber que está bien.

La caricia de Sarah se detuvo y Steve la miró con curiosidad.

—Steve, no creo que puedas hacer eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Antes, cuando tú estabas dormido, hablé con los padres de Tony. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que Tony es un niño muy listo?

Steve asintió, sin entender a dónde quería ir a parar su madre.

—Resulta que después de varios exámenes, los maestros le dijeron a los padres de Tony que podía ir incluso más cursos por delante. La mamá de Tony no quería, porque quería que Tony conociera a niños tan maravillosos como tú, pero después de lo que ocurrió hoy…

Entonces, Steve entendió.

—¡No!

—Steve…

—¡NO!

Tony iba a marcharse y él no era como Bucky, que vivía justo al lado suyo, él ni siquiera conocía la casa de Tony. Si Tony se iba de su colegio, ya no existiría nada que los conectara. Ya no podría verle nunca más.

Steve sintió que su pequeño y amable corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y lloró con fuerza hasta que la garganta le dolió y los ojos le ardieron.

Sarah abrazó a Steve, besándole el pelo y susurrándole palabras de aliento que Steve no escuchaba. Él solo pudo llevarse la nota de Tony al pecho, como si fuera un tesoro de valor incalculable, así como era el amigo que acababa de perder.

**Lunes, 19 de agosto de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Sospecho que todos los aquí presentes ahora mismo me odian. Lo entiendo. De verdad, lo entiendo. Los capítulos cuatro y cinco han sido muy difíciles de sacar. Emocionalmente..., lo he pasado un poco mal. Este capítulo es más corto que la media habitual que intento mantener en esta historia, pero pensé que la carga dramática que contenía era más que suficiente. Añadirle más era estropear completamente el momento.

**Alessandra Von Grey**, el drama es igual que el toque de sal que se le echa a la sopa para que tenga gusto. Otra cosa es la cantidad de drama que estoy aplicando en esta historia, pero bueno. Intentaré que no quede demasiado cargada jajajajajaja. Y prepárate para las referencias, ese es un tren que ya está a tope.

**Juvia Agreste**, ¿tuviste el susto con razón?

**DoppelGangerSeven**, sospecho que después de este capítulo, ni lindas flores ni nada. Es más, tienes pinta de que me vas a lanzar un ramo de flores a la cabeza jajajajajaja.

Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

**_Descubrí que las pesadillas pueden volverse fantasías_**

**_Steve_**

* * *

Steve limpió el cristal ligeramente empañado para ver su reflejo. Se pasó suavemente la toalla por el pecho y la cara, secándose por completo.

Vivía en aquel pequeño piso de dos habitaciones con su madre desde hacía tres años, después de que el casero de su anterior vivienda decidiera subir el alquiler a un precio que se escapaba de sus manos, y ambos se habían acostumbrado a compartir el baño. Su madre a esa hora ya había salido a cubrir el turno de mañana en el hospital.

Steve se vistió con una camiseta de manga corta blanca y una camisa de botones vaquera. Sacudió los pantalones marrones, que aún estaban un tanto rígidos después de sacarlos de la secadora y se los puso. Se peinó rápidamente y cogió el collar que descansaba sobre el estante de cristal del espejo en el que estaban los distintos frascos de perfume. Tomó la cadena de metal entre sus dedos y observó durante un segundo el colgante que pendía en medio. Un sencillo cilindro de metal cuya tapa estaba enlazada al dije del colgante. Steve era el único que sabía lo que había en su interior. Así había sido desde que su madre se lo había regalado cuando cumplió los doce años al terminar el colegio.

Salió del baño y caminó hacia la cocina. En su lado de la mesa, sobre el mantel individual de tela azul, había un bol de cereales con fruta troceada y yogur natural junto a dos galletas con chispas de chocolate puestas a un lado. Steve cogió una galleta con una sonrisa y leyó la nota que había debajo.

_Tú puedes con todo, mi capitán _

Su madre siempre se ponía de morros cuando no podía ir a uno de sus partidos, pero había cogido la costumbre de hacerle uno de esos desayunos para que empezara _el gran día_ del mejor humor. Era adorable.

Fue a coger la cafetera para servirse una taza de café cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo escrito en el reverso.

_Hay más galletas en el bote de la encimera._

_Llévale un par a Bucky, que no hay nada como el chocolate_

_para curar un corazón roto._

Steve rió y se preparó para desayunar. Encendió el pequeño televisor que tenían en la cocina para poner las noticias. Decir que a Bucky le habían roto el corazón era una exageración, pero le había contado sus penas a Sarah como si así hubiera sido. Lo único que había pasado era que Natasha, su compañera de clase, le había dado largas por tercera vez. Bucky, que tenía ese arrollador carisma desde niño y la habilidad de ser un buscaproblemas, siempre lograba llevarse bien con todo el mundo, sumarse a todos los planes y convertirse en la estrella de todas las fiestas. No era que nunca se hubiera llevado un no como respuesta, Bucky había recibido más calabazas de las que le admitiría a nadie, sobre todo en aquella época en la que le dio por engominarse el pelo como si hubiera tenido un encuentro con una medusa asesina y hubiera perdido. No obstante, era la primera vez que se colgaba lo suficientemente fuerte para estar suspirando por alguien todo el día y Natasha no estaba para tonterías. Mientras que él quería llamar su atención como un niño pequeño, Natasha le sonreía con esa mueca que no dejaba traslucir nada y se iba para seguir con lo suyo.

Steve sabía de buena tinta que a Natasha no le caía mal Bucky ni nada por el estilo, pero había permanecido en silencio porque creía firmemente que Bucky necesitaba aprender de una vez que tenía que adaptarse y aprender a lidiar con que no podía caerle bien a todo el mundo y conseguir siempre lo que quería.

Estuvo a punto de llevarse una cucharada de cereales a los labios, pero detuvo el movimiento en el aire con la mirada perdida en la televisión.

_La feria tecnológica de Nueva York, GTS, da comienzo en las instalaciones de Lee Convention Center —_anunció la voz en off del periodista—_. Considerada una de las más grandes del mundo se reunirán durante los siguientes tres días las figuras e instituciones más relevantes del sector con las novedades más punteras. _

_Ayer por la noche se inauguró el evento con el discurso inaugural de la CEO de la Asociación del Consumidor Tecnológico, Venetia Zola, y la muestra del ingeniero Anthony Stark de Industrias Stark._

Y allí estaba, vestido con un traje ajustado oscuro, una camiseta de Aerosmith y unas gafas de sol grandes e innecesarias en aquel escenario. A Steve le costaba cierto esfuerzo entender que el niño taciturno que había compartido su almuerzo con él y lo había invitado a jugar a su casa era el mismo chico que se desenvolvía por el escenario con una gracia que solo podía calificarse como innata.

_En una edición que promete las últimas novedades en tecnología 5G, aplicaciones revolucionarias, evolución en los vehículos autónomos y las nuevas aplicaciones en machine learning de la inteligencia artificial, Stark da el pistoletazo de salida con la muestra del nuevo modelo de starkphone. Ha presentado ante millones de espectadores la nueva tecnología de Industrias Stark de cara a las telecomunicaciones._

— _Vengo aquí, ante los millones de ojos que me están viendo, no solo en este centro de convenciones, sino a través de internet, para mostrar la apuesta de Industrias Stark por algo inimaginable en el sector de las telecomunicaciones. Algo único que revolucionará el concepto de tener en la mano un smartphone y lo que será nuestra vida con ello: el starkphone. Con un diseño plegable y transparente, es flexible y prácticamente irrompible. Capaz de dejar en el pasado el concepto 2D para llevarnos a una nueva realidad en la que podremos zambullirnos en internet a través del sistema holográfico que viene incorporado y transformará la experiencia 2D en 3D; y un programa de inteligencia artificial capaz de apoyarte en todas y cada una de tus tareas, siendo el primer paso para lo que serán las auténticas casas inteligentes. _

La noticia siguió por el discurso de Zola y algunas de las muestras que ya se habían mostrado tras la apertura. Steve apagó la tele con la imagen de Tony grabada tras los párpados.

* * *

Steve llegó al instituto con una adusta expresión que sus compañeros solo le habían visto cuando su equipo se jugó la final del campeonato interescolar con el peso de la lesión de Bucky sobre sus hombros. Bucky no había parado de repetirle que las lesiones eran frecuentes en el baloncesto, y en todos los deportes sinceramente, pero Steve no había podido olvidar todas las pistas que auguraban que algo así iba a pasar. Si hubiera trabajado como un buen capitán podría haberlo evitado, haber enviado a Bucky al banquillo cuando fue el momento. Ahora Bucky tenía el ligamento cruzado roto y necesitaba una operación que costaba diez mil dólares. Una operación que sus padres, dueños de una modesta mercería de Brooklyn, no podían costear y que el seguro no cubría.

Una fuerte palmada sobre su hombro lo sobresaltó. Como si nombrarlo fuera un hechizo, ahí estaba Bucky, sonriéndole con pillería. Steve entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días —saludó Steve, mirándole con sospecha.

—Alguien se ha despertado de mal humor.

—Y alguien se ha despertado muy alegre, ¿qué estás planeando?

—¿Yo? Nada.

Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de camino a la taquilla de Steve. Bucky, para su sorpresa, ya llevaba los libros de las dos primeras clases bajo el brazo.

—Sí, claro.

—¿No te crees mi palabrita de scout?

—Tú nunca has sido un scout —respondió Steve, abriendo su taquilla—. Y como no me lo digas no pienso ni pensarme el rechazar lo que estés maquinando.

—Un pajarito me ha dicho que tienes algo para mí.

Steve rodó los ojos y sacó un saquito de platina que había traído de casa, lo abrió mostrando una galleta. Los ojos de Bucky hicieron chispas solo de verla. Steve resopló, viendo al glotón que tenía por amigo. Lanzó la galleta al aire y Bucky la atrapó con la boca.

—Fu mafre ef ffalafihoa —diijo Bucky, mordiendo la galleta.

—Y si te viera comer así te llamaría Lassie.

Steve cerró la taquilla y caminó hacia su primera clase. Bucky le siguió, limpiándose las manchas de chocolate de los labios con la punta de la lengua. Steve le dio el paquete envuelto en platina y Bucky lo guardó en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila.

—Si me da más galletas, ladraré si me lo pide.

—Ya te tiene como una mascota, no creo que sea una decisión muy difícil.

—¡Oye! Eso lo dices porque soy su hijo preferido, envidioso.

—Me gustaría ver si dices lo mismo la próxima vez que prepare pasta con salsa de espinacas, a ver si no sales corriendo.

—Aún no me lo perdona, ¿eh?

—Puede que sí, pero jamás lo olvidará —contestó Steve, riendo suavemente.

—Y me explicas por qué has venido con esa cara fúnebre hoy, ¿tenemos partido, no? —preguntó Bucky, intentando cambiar de tema—. Deberías estar con la adrenalina a los topes.

Bucky no había faltado ni siquiera a un partido desde que había sufrido la lesión, incluso seguía entrenando con el equipo dentro de sus posibilidades, pero no había vuelto a competir. Cada vez que lo veía en el banquillo, a Steve se le estremecía el corazón. Se había propuesto ganar cada partido por él y buscaría la manera de costear la operación para que Bucky estuviera de nuevo en las pistas.

—¿Has visto las noticias esta mañana?

Bucky lo miró como si la misma pregunta fuera estúpida y Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Tony está en Nueva York.

Bucky silbó. Él no había tenido mucha interacción con Tony de niño, pero lo recordaba porque aquel incidente había sido traumático para él al ver a Steve herido en una camilla de hospital y porque su recuerdo había sido una constante en Steve.

—Ha venido por una convención tecnológica.

—¿Cuánto dura?

—Tres días.

—¿Crees que después volverá a Malibú?

No era ningún secreto para nadie que la familia Stark vivía en Malibú, aunque su padre estaba viajando a Nueva York continuamente debido a la ubicación de la sede central de la empresa.

—No lo sé.

Bucky lo observó, analizando con cuidado la expresión de Steve. Aunque él sintió la mirada penetrante e indiscreta de su amigo, prefirió no corresponderla.

—¿Por qué no intentas verle?

—¿Estás loco?

—Vamos, el no ya lo tienes. Quizás él también se acuerde de ti.

—Aunque él se acordara de mí, tendría que pasar por todo su sistema de seguridad para llegar hasta él.

—Nada pierdes por intentarlo y la realidad es que hasta que no te encuentres con él no vas a quitarte la espina que llevas clavada en el pecho tantos años. Algo tienes que hacer para remediarlo, ¿no? Te digo, el no ya lo tienes.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al aula y de refilón, Steve pudo ver al profesor de matemáticas acercarse. Bucky le palmeó el hombro antes de entrar.

—Solo medítalo y ya me cuentas.

Steve entró en la clase con el estómago hecho un mar de volteretas.

**Lunes, 26 de agosto de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Los que comentaron que después del capítulo anterior íbamos a tener un salto temporal, ¡felicidades! Acertaron de lleno. Lo sé, a mí me rompió el corazón lo que sucedió en los dos últimos capítulos, pero todo tiene una razón de ser en la trama, lo prometo. Palabrita de scout.

**Juvia Agreste**, lo que vivió Tony es una mierda, me rompió un poco escribirlo.

**Fannynyanyan1912**, un poquito sí, la verdad. Vaya desastre de primer amor.

**Alexandrina Romanov**, Steve en este fic es de lo más fluffy, así que me dio muchísima pena toda la situación.

**Alessandra Von Grey**, me da que no puedo contestarte a casi nada de tu review porque te estaría spoileando cosas jajajajaajja. Pero, oye, acertaste con que se avecinaban cambios en este capítulo.

**DoppelGangerSeven**, he desatado mucha reacción polarizada con el capítulo anterior por lo que veo. Si yo, en lugar de ser escritora, fuera lectora de esta historia, reaccionaría igual que tú. Lo que tiene que yo sé lo que va a pasar jajajajajaajaja.

Les quiero recordar que está disponible en **SPOTIFY** la playlist que hice para **Sempiterno**. Pueden acceder a ella en mi perfil.

Pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

_**¿Qué sucede con los deseos que no queremos reconocer?**_

_**Tony**_

* * *

Aunque las portadas de las revistas y los programas de cotilleo se empeñaran en decir otra cosa, Tony tenía mejores cosas que hacer que pisotear el apellido Stark y arrastrarlo por el fango. Sus pasos rápidos por los pasillos de la GTS eran la prueba. Estaba agotado y solo quería volver a la mansión. No lograría dormir, lo sabía desde ya, su insomnio le estaba punzando desde detrás de los ojos, pero al menos estaría tranquilo y en soledad, sin tener que responder diez mil preguntas que ni siquiera tenían que ver con su presencia en la convención.

Aún así, Tony solo podía quedarse con las ganas porque después del discurso inaugural y la presentación del prototipo del starkphone tenía que participar en el evento haciendo rondas por los otros puestos de exposición. Le encantaría largarse de allí ahora que su trabajo ya estaba hecho y solo quedaba hacer de relaciones públicas, pero sabía que el discurso que le echaría su padre sería mil veces peor que aguantar aquello. Y eso no sería lo peor. Sería ver la mirada decepcionada de su madre, otra vez.

Tony ahogó un suspiro y se recolocó las gafas, poco dispuesto a salir de los pasillos que aislaban la zona VIP de la GTS antes de entrar a la exposición.

Era hora del show.

No había nada peor que estar en una muestra en la que nada parecía interesante. Tony estuvo a punto de bostezar varias veces, especialmente cuando los científicos e ingenieros con los que se encontraba trataban de explicarle sus prototipos buscándole el enfoque militar para poder llamar su atención aunque el motivo de la convención no tuviera ninguna relación con ello. Quizás lo habrían logrado con su padre, pero no con él. Si por él fuera, Industrias Stark no fabricaría ni una bala más.

Sin embargo se vio especialmente interesado por un par de dispositivos destinados al ámbito de la salud. Había una pequeña tablet con ejercicios clínicamente probados para ayudar al usuario con la ansiedad. Luego estaba una pulsera electrónica destinada a los omegas: contaba con funciones de monitorización del sueño, nivel de estrés fisiológico y frecuencia cardíaca, pero lo que más le interesó a Tony era que contaba con una alerta hormonal para cuando se procedía con las diferentes etapas del celo. Durante los últimos años se había incrementado alarmantemente la cantidad de usuarios que se habían intoxicado mediante el uso indiscriminado de medicamentos contra el celo, especialmente aquellos omegas que sufrían de enfermedades en las glándulas omega que hacían que sus ciclos fueran inconstantes o inestables. Como a él. Aunque la aplicación particular que el equipo le estaba dando a su idea no terminaba de encajarle a Tony, apuntó el nombre en su mente sabiendo que tendría que investigarlo más adelante.

Entonces giró la cabeza, dispuesto a ir al stand de al lado, dedicado a un nuevo tipo de ordenador portátil con pantalla flexible que Tony solo necesitó un vistazo para saber que iba a dar problemas, cuando lo vio. Era un puesto que chocaba completamente con lo que había a su alrededor. Todos estaban llenos de grandes pantallas, posters y azafatos que parecían sacados de un anuncio, pero aquel parecía más propio de una feria de ciencias escolar. Solo había dos chicos, que tendrían que tener más o menos su edad, en el puesto y tenían pinta de todo menos de azafatos de eventos. Su puesto apenas tenía carteles en las paredes y el producto expuesto sobre la mesa frontal, junto a varias maquetas. Con curiosidad, se aproximó a ellos.

Tony sonrió de lado al ver como el más pequeño de los dos abría los ojos como platos al verle acercarse. Tenía el cabello castaño corto y unos brillantes ojos marrones que lo miraban con admiración. El chico castaño tiró de la manga de su compañero, un adolescente de oscuro pelo rizado y gafas metálicas que estaba ensimismado en sus notas. Lo único que hizo fue arquear las cejas al verlo, lo que fue un punto a favor para Tony.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Al estar más cerca Tony pudo comprobar que ambos tenían acreditaciones colgadas del cuello. El beta con gafas metalizadas y mirada soñolienta era Bruce Banner, y el omega nervioso de brillantes ojos castaños que se negaba a parpadear se llamaba Peter Parker. Ambos del Instituto Thornton de Nueva York.

Tony los observó a ambos, esperando respuesta.

—Oh, dios mío… ¡Es Tony Stark! —susurró Peter, agitando frenéticamente la manga de su compañero.

Bruce la palmeó la mano, esperando que se relajara, pero el chico parecía estar a punto de hiperventilar. Mientras, Tony los miraba con una sonrisa en la boca, expectante.

—Es nuestro prototipo de un nuevo generador de energía renovable basado en la energía de fusión.

Tony se acercó a la maqueta, sin tocarla. Mostraba las diferentes etapas del producto final, que estaba en el centro de la mesa en una caja de cristal.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Reactor 199.999 —contestó Peter con la voz aún estrangulada.

Tony alzó la vista, viéndole sofocado, con las mejillas enrojecidas, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el control.

—¿Es la cantidad de pruebas que habéis tenido que hacer para conseguirlo?

—No, es la del dinero que nos hace falta para hacer efectivo el prototipo —contestó Bruce con una mueca enfadada.

—Vaya, con que tienes genio. Me gusta eso —apuntó Tony, haciendo que Bruce pusiera los ojos en blanco—. ¿Y cuánto habéis logrado que dure?

—Una hora si hablamos de cosas pequeñas —contestó Peter—, como cargar cincuenta smartphones seguidos.

—O cinco minutos se se trata de algo grande —continuó Bruce—, como la batería de un coche.

Tony se irguió, volviendo a poner la vista al mismo nivel que Bruce y Peter. Por primera vez en lo que iba de la exposición, estaba genuinamente interesado. No, ¡estaba emocionado! Aquellos chicos era lo que había estado buscando entre pasillo y pasillo de aquel sitio, ellos eran la oportunidad que estaba buscando. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que surcó sus labios, de la misma forma que Bruce no pudo evitar relajarse al verla y Peter ensimismarse aún más en su presencia.

—Caballeros, tengo algo que proponerles.

* * *

Cuando la acolchada mascota de los Avengers se le tiró encima, Steve finalmente sonrió. Había estado todo el partido completamente serio, centrado en defender las tácticas de juego y conseguir la victoria. El plan había terminado en un 61 - 45. Bucky no tardó en unirse y saltarle también encima, como hicieron los demás jugadores en menos de dos segundos.

El partido había sido difícil, sobre todo porque faltaba uno de sus mejores jugadores, Peter Parker. Pese a su baja altura, era su mejor pivot junto a Bucky, el miembro más alto del equipo. Tenía una enorme capacidad para los saltos y sus lanzamientos siempre iban de lleno a la canasta. Había quien lo había apodado Spider-Man por su forma de colgarse del aro cuando encestaba. Bucky prefería llamarlo la Saltarina Carlota.

Al final todos se le quitaron de encima y Natasha, una de sus aleros, le ayudó a levantarse. La alfa pelirroja le sonrió con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que le llegaban a los ojos y alzó la mano esperando que se la chocara. Steve rió y le correspondió el gesto, antes de tirar de ella y darle un abrazo. Pudo sentir su suave risa contra su hombro.

En medio de esa burbuja de felicidad, llena del ánimo del equipo y de los vítores de las gradas, Steve no fue consciente de que ese día lleno de cambios no iba si no a ser el principio de su mundo patas arriba.

**Lunes, 7 de octubre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Sí, lo sé, lo sé, he estado un mes fuera de servicio, pero ha sido una temporada bastante complicada en mi vida. Digamos que incluso cuando tenía un huequito para escribir estaba tan exhausta que no quería ni ver la pantalla del ordenador. No quería ni revisar lo que ya tenía escrito, todo me parecía espantoso. Lo que influyen las emociones a la hora de plantarte delante de una historia, ¿eh?

**Juvia Agreste**, bueno, no todo el capítulo, pero tuviste un vistazo de la vida de Tony. Algo es algo, ¿no?

**Alessandra Von Grey**, Steve es como un golden retriever peludo y suavecito, dan ganas de abrazarlo todo el día.

**DoppelGangerSeven**, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Me encanta, porque muchos me dicen que les gusta el rumbo de la historia, pero que aún así me tienen rabia por lo que les hice pasar. Ay, la vida es tan complicada jajajajajajajajajajaja.

**Weirdo Lyrock**, pues aquí tienes, otro capítulo. Pronto más y mejor 3

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

**_A veces no soy consciente de lo mucho que te echo de menos_**

**_ Steve_**

* * *

Tony no había almacenado grandes esperanzas sobre la convención, algo triste tratándose de uno de los mayores eventos tecnológicos del mundo. Al final, todas las suposiciones que se había hecho de por qué el evento sería un fracaso para su tiempo y su interés se cumplieron: iniciativas predecibles, sin sueños ni retos detrás más que el ser un producto fácilmente comerciable; o lo peor, constantemente tiraban de él a un lado y a otro para ponerle sobre la mesa invenciones que forzosamente arrastraban al sector militar solo para atraerle, cuando no había nada que detestara más.

Apenas esperaba encontrar algún que otro puesto que le llamara la atención, pero para su sorpresa encontró algo mucho más allá, algo que había estado esperando por años. ¿Quién le iba a decir que lo encontraría de la mano de dos chicos que prácticamente tenían su edad? Se rió entre dientes al recordar las caras de sorpresa de Bruce y Peter al mostrarse genuinamente interesado en el proyecto. Más divertido era pensar que sus padres habían insistido en adelantarle varios cursos para que no desperdiciara su talento, para que entrara en contacto con personas que compartieran sus mismos intereses, y al final lo había encontrado en dos adolescentes. Quizás era irónico.

Se levantó de la cama estirándose como un gato. No tenía ganas de ponerse en pie, pero a la vez no tenía ganas de seguir acostado. Tenía ese sentimiento incómodo y punzante en los intestinos que le mareaba.

Toqueteando el mando que tenía junto a la cama, las cortinas se corrieron con un pequeño zumbido mecánico hasta aglutinarse en las esquinas, dejándole apreciar la ciudad de Nueva York en todo su esplendor diurno con la luz del sol dando de lleno en los rascacielos.

En el fondo, el mismo estaba sorprendido de interesarse en el proyecto de la forma en que lo había hecho. Aún no habían hablado apropiadamente del tema, pero Tony tenía en mente trabajar con los dos en su correcto desarrollo, lo que implicaba que tenía que residir durante un tiempo cerca de ellos, en Nueva York. Su plan era volver a Malibú tan pronto terminara la convención, y bien podría haberles sugerido a Peter y a Bruce comprarles la patente y desentenderse, investigar la idea por su cuenta, pero algo en su interior se revolvía molesto ante la idea. No era solo el invento lo que le interesaba, era la pasión que había visto en aquellos ojos, la tenacidad mostrada en sus palabras, lo que más le atraía.

Odiaba Nueva York. Aunque la sede central de Industrias Stark se encontraba allí, Tony evitaba poner los pies en la gran manzana todo lo posible. Pero aquel plan parecía merecer el mal trago. Por primera vez en años, estar en Nueva York no estaba cargado de malos recuerdos.

Tony se alejó de las ventanas, saliendo de la habitación. Los recuerdos se aglutinaron en su mente de forma desagradable y necesitaba un café para lidiar con ello. Fue a la silenciosa cocina del penthouse del hotel. Sabía que en cuanto le notificara a sus padres que planeaba quedarse por más tiempo le insistirían con que se trasladara a la mansión, y en esta ocasión nada podría imperdirle a Jarvis preparar sus maletas y volar a Nueva York para cuidar de él. Plantado en medio de la habitación, observando la minimalista y poco personalizada apariencia del lugar, escuchando el silencio ensordecedor que implicaba encontrarse completamente solo, la idea de volver a tener a Jarvis cerca le arrebató una sonrisa.

Volver a casa le era desagradable por el mismo motivo que Nueva York lo era, pero ahí al menos tendría un taller privado y no tendría que recurrir a los existentes en Industrias Stark.

Tony se sirvió el café con un suspiro y tomó una de las stroopwafel que estaban en la encimera sobre una fuente de cristal. La puso encima de la taza y esperó.

La última vez que había estado en la mansión fue inmediatamente tras el incidente, antes de mudarse a Malibú. Había peleado con uñas y dientes las pocas veces que había pisado Nueva York después de aquello para no volver allí. Sin embargo, estaba siendo injusto. No todos los recuerdos afincados en Nueva York eran tan terribles. Había unos en concreto que estaban embotellados cuidadosamente en su memoria, alejados del deterioro del tiempo. Los que tenían por protagonista a un niño de enormes ojos azules.

—¿Qué habrá sido de él? —se preguntó Tony, tomando el stroopwafel y dándole un mordisco con el caramelo derretido manchándole los labios.

* * *

Steve recogió sus cosas al tocar el timbre que daba inicio al descanso. Llevaba todo el día distraído y le confundía no saber la razón. Sentía que algo iba a pasar, pero no podía explicar cómo. Solo tenía ese presentimiento alborotándole el estómago. La sensación solo parecía crecer según caminaba por los pasillos para dejar sus libros en la taquilla.

Lo achacó a que Bucky había faltado a clase por tener cita con el médico. Finalmente iban a hacerle una última revisión y a presupuestarle el coste de la operación, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo preocupándole. Sabía que el coste iba a ser alto para una familia con los recursos de Bucky y que algo tendrían que hacer. Sin embargo, el conocimiento de esto llevaba tiempo con él. ¿Por qué esa ansiedad, esa sensación de mareo de pronto? Había algo más, pero por más que ahondara en su mente, era incapaz de dar con ello.

Le dio vueltas a la cabeza, preguntándose si se había olvidado de algo, algo infrecuente en él,pero no había nada más que el hormigueo que vibraba en la punta de los dedos y la sensación de ahogo en la boca del estómago. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, suspiró agotado. Y entonces, chocó.

—¡Oh!

—Perdón —dijeron a la vez.

Entonces Steve bajó la vista y se encontró con unos conocidos ojos castaños y brillantes.

—¡Ay, Cap, lo siento! —se disculpó Peter, dando un paso para atrás y agarrando las correas de su mochila en un ademán nervioso—. No estaba mirando por dónde iba.

—No, perdóname tú a mí. Yo tampoco es que estuviera muy concentrado.

—Eso es raro —comentó Peter, sorprendido—. Tú siempre pareces estar atento a todo.

Steve rió.

—Digamos que hoy no es mi día.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es por Bucky? —preguntó Peter que movía repetida, pero sutilmente los talones de los pies.

—Sí, lo comentó el otro día en la práctica —contestó Steve mirando fijamente a Peter—. Hoy tenía cita con el médico.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, y si hay algún problema podremos arreglarlo —dijo Peter con una sonrisa tan grande que era contagiosa.

Sin embargo, había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar y la usual alegría de Peter no lograba distraer a Steve.

—¿Te pasa algo Peter?

—¿A mí? Nada de nada.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Steve, cruzándose de brazos y observándole detenidamente de arriba a abajo.

Ante el escrutinio, Peter hizo el esfuerzo de mantenerse inmóvil, pero apenas duró un segundo antes de volver a moverse inquieto.

—La verdad es que iba en busca de Bruce, hay cosas que tenemos que hablar y no podré hacerlo hoy si no lo encuentro ahora.

—¿Bruce? ¿Te refieres a Banner, el de mi clase?

—El mismo, fue mi compañero en el proyecto de ciencias del club y…

—Fue con el que fuiste a la convención, ¿no? Y no te he preguntado, ¿qué tal te fue?

Era evidente que ese era un tema que a Peter le entusiasmaba porque abrió aún más los ojos e impulsivamente dio un paso adelante, acercándose a Steve.

—¡Sí, fuimos juntos! ¡Y fue una completa pasada! Tendrías que haberlo visto Cap, sabía que la expo era impresionante, pero aquello es, es, ¡es simplemente WOW!

Steve rió, encontrando imposible no dejarse arrastrar por el entusiasmo de Peter. Era una clase de encanto en particular que el chico tenía, capaz de agradar a todo el mundo y de envolverlos en un ambiente entusiasta y ameno.

—Por lo que pude ver por la tele, parecía realmente increíble.

Siendo sincero, era impresionante que dos alumnos de instituto hubieran logrado participar. Según escuchó de Peter, el comisionado que ponía en marcha el evento convocó un concurso escolar para seleccionar el proyecto más interesante y darles un galardón, pero en las bases no estaba presente que contarían con un stand. Sin embargo, la iniciativa les había interesado tanto que les habían cedido un espacio.

—Es más que eso, ¡esa gente es increíble! Si antes pensaba que en la ciencia estaba lo mío, ahora está más que claro. Aun no sé exactamente en qué, pero es realmente apasionante todo.

—Si el año que viene los de segundo organizan los tradicionales viajes a Disney World o al campamento de la NASA, ya sabemos a cuál te vas a apuntar.

—Bueno… —refunfuñó Peter, mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente—. A un científico puede gustarle montarse en DINOSAUR.

Steve rió de nuevo y le palmeó gentilmente el hombro.

—Te espera un buen conflicto interno el año que viene entonces.

—¿Tú cuál elegiste?

—Fue al campamento de la NASA.

—¿Y qué tal estuvo?

—Fue bastante bien, conocí a gente interesante y me puse a prueba a mí mismo en muchos aspectos.

—¿Hicieron el experimento de gravedad cero?

Peter lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y Steve temió que en cualquier momento, entre la emoción de antes y el interés de ahora, empezara a hiperventilar. Steve, en respuesta, asintió.

Peter no dijo nada, pero cerró las manos en puños y se las llevó a los labios, emitiendo un pequeño grito que por fortuna solo escuchó Steve ya que no había nadie en el pasillo, todos habían ido ya al exterior y al comedor.

—Un plan de viaje acaba de ganar puntos —comentó Steve, riendo—. Pero no has terminado de contarme, ¿cómo fue la convención? ¿Fue bien recibido vuestro proyecto?

—¡Oh, sí! Bueno, mucha gente pasaba de largo porque, aunque habíamos ganado el certamen, nuestro stand no era tan espectacular como el de mucha gente de por allí, ¡es que tendrías que haberlos visto! Pero no importa, porque quien se acercó a hablar con nosotros merecía más la pena que la mirada curiosa de cualquier persona de por allí.

—Sospecho que ahora me vas a soltar un nombre que debería conocer y para mi vergüenza no lo hago.

—Claro que lo conoces, ¡fue Tony Stark!

Steve abrió mucho los ojos y cortó silenciosamente su respiración. La sensación de mareo se intensificó.

—Cada vez que aparece por la tele parece una estrella del rock, pero es más amable de lo que parece, ¡tendrías que haberlo visto! ¡Y se interesó mucho por nuestro proyecto! ¡Tanto que…! Oh, mierda, se me ha ido el tiempo volando, ¡tengo que encontrar a Bruce! ¡Nos vemos en el entrenamiento de esta tarde!

Peter se echó a correr directo al club de ciencias. Steve estaba congelado en su sitio y no fue consciente de que la sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios.

**Lunes, 28 de octubre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Me encanta que sea Peter, con su cara de angelito, el que suelte finalmente la bomba. Soy muy mala por divertirme con esto, ¿verdad? Pero, más allá de esto, tenía muchas ganas de enseñarles una conversación entre estos dos. Por cosas de la trama no había oportunidad de mostrarla antes, pero mi corazoncito está feliz por ahora.

**Juvia Agreste**, estoy un poco ausente, pero no desaparecida jajajajaja

**ambu780**, el truco para que el drama salga sabroso es cocinarlo a fuego lento ;3

**Alessandra Von Grey**, pues ya ves, los terremotos ya están aquí jajajajaja

**Azul Ackerman**, ¡gracias!

Pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Steve estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. Sí, era verdad que pasaba muchísimo tiempo con Bucky, pero también se las había visto con una casa vacía en más de una ocasión. En realidad no era algo que le molestara. Disfrutaba lo que podía ofrecerle la soledad. Era imposible sentarse a ver una película con Bucky al lado, nada más tenía que recordar el show de risas en el que logró convertir un drama como _El Piano_. No obstante, había momentos en los que la soledad podía ser una pesadilla. En ocasiones así tenía dos opciones: dibujar o lanzar canastas.

Escuchando el suave susurro de la lluvia de fondo, se había sentado frente a su escritorio y se había enfrentado a una hoja de papel en blanco. Había puesto música, cogido sus lápices, y pintado suavemente el papel con el carbón con el objetivo de vaciar su mente de pensamientos. Cuando una profunda mirada apareció entonces en el papel, una que le era tan familiar como desconocida, pasó la página del cuaderno y volvió a empezar. Volvió a pasar. Y otra vez, y otra.

Steve había soltado el lápiz, frustrado. Se llevó las manos al rostro en un gesto abatido, sin importarle mancharse en el proceso.

—Esto no puede ser sano —había dicho, repentinamente agotado.

Había apartado las manos de su rostro y ahí estaba: Tony luciendo igual que en la inauguración de la convención. Sin embargo, en su dibujo Tony no llevaba las gafas. Steve se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos y había pintado la mirada altanera, inteligente y secretamente amable que él recordaba. Ya no sabía si había algún rastro de aquel niño en el adolescente que había visto en televisión.

Frustrado como estaba por encontrar en el dibujo un laberinto sin salida, Steve acabó lanzando canastas en la pista pública de baloncesto que tenían en el barrio, cerca de casa.

La lluvia, pese a que estaba formada por pequeñas gotas tan finas que siquiera hacían ruido al chocar contra los techos metálicos de los coches a su alrededor, era lo suficientemente constante para tenerle empapado, sin importar que llevaba una sudadera impermeable con capucha.

La pelota de baloncesto le humedecía las manos y le congelaba los dedos haciendo que los músculos le protestaran entumecidos cada vez que hacía botar el balón antes de lanzarlo hacia la canasta.

Estaba cansado y molesto consigo mismo. Los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza lo estaban atormentando, sabiendo lo extraños que eran. Estaba bien que recordara con cariño, pese a lo mal que acabó todo, su amistad con Tony. Fue su primer amor al fin y al cabo. No era malo tener esos recuerdos guardados en un rincón privilegiado, protegido, de su corazón. Eso había pensado hasta que tuvo constancia de que Tony estaba en la ciudad y preguntas inquietas empezaron a acosarlo cada vez que dejaba su mente deambular. ¿Y si buscaba la manera de encontrarse con él?

Aquello era una idiotez. Steve podía ser valiente, pero no estúpido y desde que vio esa noticia en el telediario supo que no podría evadir las fronteras que había entre Tony y él sin romper muchas normas. Era una estupidez, una idiotez completa y absolutamente. Así que, aunque los "¿y si…?" seguían torturándole entre susurros, había logrado centrarse en otras cosas y seguir con su rutina.

Entonces había aparecido Peter con su enorme sonrisa, como si fuera un inocente querubín, a presentarle una vía mucho más realista, más próxima, para encontrarse con Tony. Ahora con Peter de por medio no era un plan tan disparatado, no tendría que colarse en ningún lugar para lograr encontrarse con él. Ahora tener esa vía le hacía sentirse aún peor. No quería aprovecharse de la bondad de Peter, mucho menos si eso podía poner en riesgo su futuro. No necesitaba ser consciente de hasta qué punto Tony era un genio para saber que, para alguien con las metas de Peter, tenía que ser un sueño trabajar en un proyecto con él. No podía siquiera con la idea de volverse la razón de que las esperanzas de Peter se esfumaran.

¿Y si Tony no lo recordaba? ¿Y si lo hacía, pero no quería? ¿Si le despertaba memorias espantosas? Quizás le achacaba la pesadilla que habían vivido…

Lanzó, fallando completamente el tiro. La pelota chocó contra el tablero metálico de la canasta y rebotó en la otra punta de la pista.

—Ese ha sido un tiro de mierda.

Steve giró rápidamente el rostro, encontrándose con Bucky. Lo miraba expectante. Tenía las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo impermeable, con los hombros hundidos, dándole una apariencia desganada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Buck?

Al ver que Steve no se movía del sitio, Bucky caminó lentamente hacia él.

—No contestabas al teléfono, así que eso solo podía significar una cosa… —respondió Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros—. Has elegido un día de mierda para estar triste.

—Armonizo con el ambiente.

—Debería sacarte una foto con el #DramaQueen.

—Lo dice el que le estuvo llorando el hombro a mi madre sobre sus penas de amores.

—Pero yo lo asumo, no como otros que están empeñados en guardar sus sentimientos como si estuvieran en un congelador.

Steve suspiró y fue a buscar la pelota. Aprovechó los apenas treinta segundos que necesito para recogerla en tratar de serenarse. No estaba seguro hasta que punto eso era algo bueno ni cuánto podría resistir si Bucky seguía preguntándole sobre el tema.

—¿Qué te dijo el médico, Buck?

Bucky se encogió de hombros. Aunque estaba sonriendo, su expresión era tan triste que habría sido menos doloroso para Steve verle llorar.

—Lo que ya sabíamos todos.

—Que te dijo exactamente.

—Que es una operación cara, muy cara, al menos para mi familia. 25.102$, Steve.

—Mierda, Buck… —Steve rara vez decía palabrotas, pero aquella le salió del alma.

—Lo sé, ¡lo sé! Es una mierda monumental.

—¿Pero no te habían dicho que sería alrededor de 10.000$?

—Lo que tiene que te atienda un especialista, que ve cosas que el médico de cabecera no vio. Además no solo hay que pagar la reconstrucción del ligamento, es que también está el cirujano, el centro, la anestesia, el injerto…

—¿Y qué pasa con el seguro? Con los datos del especialista, ¿no habéis conseguido que den el brazo a torcer?

—Apenas. Antes no nos daban nada, porque según las claúsulas nuestro seguro familiar no cubría algo así. Fue gracias a que mi tía Ida nos echó una mano y nos acompañó que pudimos ver una cláusula en la que nos cubría el 35%, pero aún así, siguen siendo más de 17.000$, ¿cómo vamos a costear algo así?

—¿No ha habido suerte con el instituto?

—Claro que no —Bucky rió amargamente—. Ya sabes cómo van estas lesiones, muchas veces no te das cuenta hasta mucho después de que ocurren. Tú y yo sabíamos que tenía la rodilla mal, pero… Como no hay pruebas de que la rotura se produjera en los terrenos del instituto el seguro escolar no me cubre, así que, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿¡Cómo pagar algo así si mis padres estaban rezando que me dieran una beca deportiva para que pudiera ir a la universidad!?

Bucky había comenzado a hiperventilar así que Steve se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Steve parecía saber siempre qué decir, pero en ese momento tenía la boca seca y le ardían los ojos.

Torpemente, Bucky aceptó el abrazo. Steve pudo escuchar el grave sollozo junto a su oído. Llevó su mano a la nuca cubierta de Bucky y lo inclinó, haciéndole apoyarse sobre su hombro.

—Encontraremos la forma, te lo prometo.

—Tu chaqueta me está mojando la cara —gruñó Bucky, sorbiéndose la nariz—. Es frío.

Pero Bucky no se apartó y se quedó llorando silenciosamente junto a él un buen rato, el suficiente hasta que logró tranquilizarse. Steve supo que estaba mejor desde el momento en que se separaron y lo miró a la cara. Había recuperado un poco esa tonta sonrisa que siempre estaba cosida a su cara. Aún había vestigios de tristeza en los enrojecidos ojos de Bucky, pero Steve sabía que aquello no desaparecería del todo hasta que encontraran una solución.

—Te prometo que encontraremos la forma. No me importa si tengo que vestirme como nuestra mascota y bailar en medio del campus para conseguirlo, encontraremos la manera.

Bucky rió.

—Tendrías mucho más éxito con el uniforme de una de las animadoras. Esas falditas te quedarían de muerte.

—Tengo unas piernas espectaculares, lo sé.

—Vaya, vaya, no te conocía esa faceta y tenemos bastante camino andado.

—Pues ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que te asustes.

Bucky recogió el balón del suelo y se lo lanzó. Steve lo recogió riendo.

Aunque aún había un peso sobre ellos en medio a aquel aire húmedo, la lluvia, en lugar de ser funesta y tétrica, se convirtió en algo liberador. Allí, uno al lado del otro, compitiendo en lanzamientos de canastas fijos en el sitio, dejaron que por un rato las penas fluyeran lejos de ellos por el mismo camino que el agua bajo sus pies.

**Miércoles, 6 de noviembre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Bueno, he estado de viaje, así que el capítulo de esta semana llega un miércoles en lugar de un lunes. Mejor eso que esperar hasta la semana que viene, ¿no? Hoy el tiempo aquí está bastante feo, llueve y el cielo está gris. Parece que el clima armoniza con el capítulo de hoy, me pone un poco melancólica. Es una conversación difícil y se me ha fragmentado un poco el corazón al escribirla.

**ambu780**, nah, quizás sofocarte un poco, pero quiero que aguantes hasta el final jajajajajajaja

**Juvia Agreste**, #lafickermalvada está aquí para servirte con los mejores melodramas romanticursis jajajaja

**Alessandra Von Grey**, Peter es un amor, es que no puedo decir otra cosa. Respecto al reencuentro, bueno, me lo guardo de momento jajajaja. ¡Y muchas gracias por palabras tan bonitas! Le estoy dedicando mucho cariño a la historia y me alegra saber que llega a quien la lee.

Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

_**Pienso en ti casi todos los días, sí**_

_**Tony**_

* * *

—Menudo aburrimiento —murmuró Tony malhumorado, haciendo un recorrido por su lista de Netflix sin encontrar nada que le apeteciera.

Estaba repantigado en el sofá, con un de los pies apoyado sobre la mesa de café. Su maleta esperaba junto a él, ya debidamente cerrada aunque el desastre en su interior esperaba explotar desde el momento en que alguien tirara de la cremallera. Jarvis iba a matarlo cuando la viera.

El ascensor timbró y las puertas metálicas se abrieron. Tony no pudo, ni intentó, disimular la alegría que le dio ver nuevamente a Jarvis con su expresión solemne y su aspecto impecable.

—Buenos días, señorito Tony —lo llamó, adentrándose en el penthouse—. Todo está listo para que nos vayamos.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, J. —saludó Tony con una risa suave, tomando la maleta en su mano antes de que Jarvis pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para cogerla él. Le divirtió la forma en que Jarvis frunció el ceño ante su gesto, pero habló antes de que pudiera decir nada—. ¿Está todo listo en la mansión?

—Desde el momento en que nos notificó que iba a extender su estancia en Nueva York, se contrató a un equipo para que pusiera la mansión a punto.

—¿Y cumple tus estándares? —preguntó Tony con diversión. Si fuera por él, podía vivir en la maraña de cables y piezas que tenía por laboratorio en Malibú. Jarvis era el único que conseguía arrastrarlo de vuelta a la impoluta perfección que mantenía en el resto de la casa—. Apuesto a que lo revisaste antes de venir y hiciste un repaso de un montón de cosas que no te gustó como dejaron.

—Podría decirse que dejaron detalles por pulir.

Tony se carcajeó y caminó hacia el ascensor con Jarvis al lado. El mayordomo miraba sutilmente la maleta, así que Tony la cambió de mano, alejándola todo lo posible de él. Jarvis hizo un sutil, pero malhumorado mohín al darse cuenta de que le había leído el pensamiento. Tony rió entre dientes.

—Acabo de recordar, J., voy a necesitar ir de compras, tendrás que echarme un cable.

—Lo prepararé todo en cuanto lo ordene, señorito Tony.

Entraron al ascensor y las puertas se cerraron. Hora de regresar a casa.

* * *

Llegar a la Mansión Stark le produjo a Tony sentimientos, cuánto mínimo, agridulces. Así que hizo lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer en esas situaciones. Encerrar sus sentimientos en una caja, lanzarlos a algún lugar perdido de su mente y centrarse en otras cosas. Por eso, nada más dejar el taxi y entrar tras las puertas de roble, permitió que Jarvis se llevara la maleta a la lavandería que estaba junto a la cocina y fue rápidamente hacia el único lugar que tenía su directa atención, la única razón por la que se había mudado de nuevo a esa casa: el taller. Al igual que el de su casa en Malibú, y el pequeño apuro de estudio que tenían en su casa en Virginia, las llaves no las tenía ningún miembro del servicio que no fuera Jarvis, así que el equipo de limpieza no podía haber entrado allí.

La puerta rechinó ligeramente al abrirla y le recibió un tenue aroma a cerrado y a papeles viejos. Esperaba que la peste a cerrado fuera mucho peor, pero sospechó que las veces que su padre se quedaba en Nueva York por trabajo había pasado algún que otro rato allí.

Encendió la luz de la habitación y se encontró con mesas atiborradas de planos, piezas sueltas, prototipos amontonados en un rincón y varias maquetas atadas a cordones y colgadas del techo. Definitivamente Tony no había heredado el don del desorden de su madre.

Había una mesa que, aunque no estaba ordenada, tenía un caos un poco más lógico que las demás. Se acercó, contemplando los planos. Era el prototipo de un misil que su padre había diseñado y presentado a la junta de Industrias Stark hacía apenas cuatro meses. Tony arrugó el entrecejo, molesto.

—Este lugar realmente va a necesitar una reforma.

* * *

Puestos a ser retorcidos o tontamente positivos, lo único bueno que Steve pudo encontrar de toda la situación con Bucky es que le había devuelto la cordura suficiente para permitirle enfocarse en lo importante.

La llegada de Tony a Nueva York había logrado sacudir los pilares de la vida de Steve. Realmente no era tan sorprendente. Era imposible negar que la existencia de Tony había sido clave en su vida. El collar que pendía de su cuello era buena prueba de ello.

No era solo el increíble cariño que le tenía, era que lo que había vivido a su lado le había dado el ferviente deseo de convertirse en una buena persona, en alguien que no dejaría que ningún abusón hiciera daño en su presencia, en alguien interesado en convertir el mundo en un lugar mejor. Todos esos recuerdos y emociones habían detonado inesperadamente y de la peor forma posible, pero ya no más. No quería manchar esos recuerdos con sentimientos tan turbios. Él, junto a su madre y Bucky, le habían ayudado directa e indirectamente a convertirse en quien era.

Tuvo la firme convicción de dejar que ese deseo avaricioso se fuera completamente de su mente cuando, al salir de la clase de química, compartió una despedida vaga con Bruce, quien iba a quedarse en el aula para seguir con el club de ciencias. Bruce era un beta amable, muy calmado, siempre dispuesto a escuchar a todo el mundo y a ser una mano amiga incluso de aquellos que jamás habían cruzado palabra con él. Nunca había hablado en profundidad de sus aspiraciones, pero era obvio que deseaba ser un científico de portento, amaba la ciencia y tenía las cualidades para ello. No era solo la carrera de Peter la que podía poner en riesgos siguiendo sus deseos egoístas.

Steve caminó hacia su taquilla y la abrió en un gesto mecánico. Dejó las cosas en su interior y, al cerrarla, se encontró con Peggy caminando hacia él.

—¿De camino al gimnasio? —preguntó Peggy a modo de saludo.

—Justamente.

—Vamos juntos entonces —dijo Peggy, comenzando a andar.

La beta cargaba una pequeña bolsa de deporte, al igual que él. Pese a que como manager no entrenaba con ellos, se mantenía todo el rato moviéndose de un lado para otro de la pista ayudándoles en todo lo necesario, incluso corría con ellos cuando les tocaba práctica en el exterior.

—Bucky me lo ha contado —comentó Peggy—. Tenemos que hacer algo.

—He estado pensando en formas de solucionarlo, quizás organizar algún partido benéfico o algo así.

—Steve, sois bastante buenos, pero estamos hablando de bastante dinero. No sé si con un partido conseguiríamos semejante suma. ¿Quizás una liga?

—No nos daría tiempo. Tenemos que intentar que Bucky esté en forma y participando en partidos antes de que acabe el curso para que tenga posibilidades de conseguir una beca.

—¿Una fiesta entonces? No creo que nos nieguen el gimnasio, sé que el entrenador se siente culpable y hay varios profesores que también les da pena todo lo que está pasando.

—Es lo mismo que tú decías antes, ¿a cuánto cobraríamos la entrada para poder llegar a la meta? No vendría nadie. Como idea es interesante, pero no suficiente.

—Es que es una cantidad de dinero tan grande que no creo que logremos nada con una acción aislada.

—¿Quieres que hagamos campaña, como las candidatas a reinas de belleza?

—Ya me han dicho que te has ofrecido para vestir de animadora. Recaudarías mucho dinero —apuntó Peggy, guiñándole un ojo—. Y tienes unas piernas bastante fantásticas para lucir esas falditas.

—Eso mismo le dije a Bucky—rió Steve.

Atravesaron las puertas del gimnasio, encontrándose con todos ya en la pista vistiendo el uniforme deportivo.

—¡Ahí están los tardones! —gritó Bucky desde el banquillo, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Quizás nos retrasamos un poco hablando —le susurró Peggy.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Era importante —le contesto Steve, siendo escuchado por algunos de los jugadores—. Venga, ¡todo el mundo al centro de la pista! ¡Tenemos un asunto que hablar!

Bucky, sabiendo ya cuál era el tema en cuestión, soltó un suspiro desganado antes de levantarse e ir con sus compañeros. Todos se reunieron en el centro, formando un círculo bastante deforme.

—¿Qué ocurre, Cap? —preguntó Peter. Ya tenía el pelo pegado a la frente por el sudor y las mejillas enrojecidas. Siempre que Peter estaba en la pista era igual.

—Todos sabéis de la situación de Buck —presentó Steve, recibiendo varios asentimientos—. Finalmente le han dado el presupuesto de la operación y…

—En resumen —le cortó Bucky—, en mi familia no podemos pagarlo porque es una burrada, así que es hora de darme por jubilado del equipo.

—¡¿Qué?! —protestó Peter junto a varios miembros del equipo, todos mirándole con un popurrí de expresiones que iban desde el hastío hasta la confusión.

—Tranquilo arañita, seguiré viniendo a verte a los partidos.

—Nada de eso —lo cortó Steve—, lo que iba a decir es que vamos a buscar una solución entre todos.

—Siempre hay una manera —añadió Peggy—, encontraremos una a tiempo.

—Chicos, de verdad, es difícil, pero lo hablé con mi familia y…

—Estás huyendo —lo atacó Natasha. Le estaba lanzando una mirada tan gélida que bien podía convertir a Bucky en un bloque de hielo de un momento a otro.

—No estoy huyendo —contraatacó Bucky, dando un paso adelante.

—Sí, sí lo haces —añadió Nat, feroz, imitando el movimiento—. Estás tirando la toalla antes de intentarlo siquiera.

—¿Y qué mierda quieres que intente, Nat? Es una operación de 25.000$, ¿me explicas cómo mierda vamos a salir con eso adelante?

—Encontraremos la forma —afirmó Nat sin un deje de duda en su voz—siempre lo hacemos.

Bucky la miró con duda y luego cruzó una fugaz mirada con Steve. Él los observaba con una sonrisa confiada.

—¡No estás solo en esto! —exclamó Peter, saltando sobre Bucky y dándole un abrazo.

Todos rieron ante el efusivo gesto y Natasha, que no era nada dada a las muestras de cariño, lo imitó. No tardaron en seguirle Steve, Peggy, Sam… Y poco a poco todo el equipo formó una calurosa y emocionada nube de afecto que por poco asfixia a Bucky.

—¡Tiempo muerto, tiempo muerto! —exclamó Bucky—. ¡Necesito respirar! ¡Espacio!

Entre risas, todos empezaron a alejarse. Steve fue el único que se quedó junto a Bucky. Le dio una palmada en la espalda, dando un paso para atrás y se dirigió a los demás.

—Peggy y yo hemos estado valorando ideas, como un partido benéfico o una fiesta, pero no creemos que la idea funcione. No para el dinero que necesitamos. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

—¿Y si abrimos un KickStarter? —sugirió Peter rápidamente.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Steve, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es una web para recaudar fondos. Tú estableces cuánto dinero necesitas y una fecha para recaudarlo. Si para la fecha acordada consigues el dinero, ¡perfecto! Si no, todo vuelve a los donantes.

—Sé cuál es —apuntó Sam—. Mi videojuego favorito salió a partir de ahí. Puedes poner distintos premios o membresías según lo que done la gente, para animar el ambiente, vaya.

—Quizás se pueda aprovechar lo del partido benéfico con eso —añadió Peggy.

Fue en ese momento en que Steve se dio cuenta de que Peggy estaba tomando notas.

—O podemos hacer actividades de todo tipo para animar a la gente a sumarse a la campaña y donar —sugirió Peter.

—¿Cómo que el capitán de baloncesto se vista de animadora? —bromeó Bucky, clavándole el codo a Steve en las costillas.

—Tienes una fijación, ¿eh? —preguntó Steve.

—Yo pagaría por eso —dijo Nat con seguridad.

Steve la miró con cierta sorpresa ante lo que Nat se encogió de hombros, riendo.

—Me estoy llevando muchas sorpresas con este tema —admitió Steve—, ¿alguno más tiene esa fantasía o qué?

Al ver como varios levantaban las manos Steve no pudo sino reírse.

—Que se puede decir, Stevie —comenzó Bucky, rodeando el cuello de Steve con su brazo—, son tus piernas, que suscitan toda clase de fantasías.

—Y su culo —apuntó Natasha.

—Amén a eso —contestó Peggy, aún tomando notas.

—Me voy a arrepentir de querer ayudarte, ¿a que sí? —le susurró Steve a Bucky, obviando las risas de los demás.

—Claro que no, si eres un chico de corazón de oro. Cuando me veas de nuevo en la pista se te quitará cualquier pena.

Steve finalmente vio que la pena que llevaba Bucky parecía irse de verdad, que volvía a confiar, a pensar en volver a jugar.

—Sí, lo valdrá.

**Lunes, 11 de noviembre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Pues aquí está, un lunes más, la actualización de la semana. Las cosas van encajando, poco a poco, vamos conociendo a los personajes y a los locos que tenemos aquí desperdigados jajajajajaja.

**Juvia Agreste**, pillaste la referencia, good job! :3

**Kagome-Black**, me ha parecido importante mostrar así la amistad entre ellos dos, me parece una relación realmente bonita y perdura con el tiempo.

**ambu780**, jajajajajajaja, ¡muchas gracias! x3

**Alessandra Von Grey**, ¡muchas gracias! Créeme, no fue un capítulo emotivo solo para los lectores, a mí me dejó el corazoncito hecho papilla. Pero bueno, merece la pena para lo que se avecina.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

_**Quizás llegue el día en que podamos volver a aquel lugar**_

_**Tony**_

* * *

Tony suspiró al precintar una caja más. La cargó con desgana, maldiciendo cómo una pila de papeles podía pesar tanto. La abandonó con las demás en una torpe montaña que había armado en un rincón del taller. Tony se rascó la nuca, sabiendo que no podía dejarlas allí. Tendría que buscar la forma de llevarlas todas al ático.

Había decidido guardar todos los archivos que, con suerte, servían para almacenar polvo, al igual que las maquetas que antes colgaban del techo. Tony no quería un misil sobre su cabeza, ni siquiera uno de cartón.

Se dio la vuelta, observando cómo había quedado la habitación después de lo que su padre denominaría una "purga vengativa". Ya no había papeles, ficheros ni trastos que estorbaran. Lo único que quedaba era el polvo. Podía ver dónde había estado cada cosa gracias a las siluetas que formaba el polvo alrededor. El taller lucía enorme y por primera vez no había nada entorpeciendo las ventanas, dándole a la habitación una sensación cálida.

El toque en la puerta le recordó que tenía que cambiar el sistema de acceso al laboratorio.

—Adelante —indicó Tony.

Como era obvio, Jarvis abrió la puerta, no obstante no se esperaba a la persona que estaba detrás.

—Así que aquí estabas escondido —dijo ella al entrar.

—La señorita Potts ha venido de visita, señorito Tony —dijo Jarvis a la vez.

—Sabes que me puedes llamar Pepper, o Virginia al menos, Jarvis —pidió Pepper con una sonrisa educada antes de acercarse a Tony—. Y no sé de qué me sorprende que tú estés metido en un taller.

—Les dejaré solos para que se pongan al día —anunció Jarvis, regresando a la puerta—. Llámenme si necesitan cualquier cosa.

—Gracias Jarvis —dijo Pepper.

—Luego hablamos, J. —contestó Tony a la vez.

La puerta se cerró tras el mayordomo y fue entonces que la mujer frente a él relajó la postura, mirándole con curiosidad. Tony se sintió igual que si lo analizaran con un escáner de última tecnología, sin ningún secreto escondido. Desde que la conocía, siempre había sido así.

Pepper tenía la extraña habilidad de saber sus intenciones y sus planes más locos con apenas un vistazo desde que se conocieron en Malibú. Todo había empezado con la visita de las Potts a su recién inaugurada casa y de alguna forma había acabado volviéndose una amistad férrea, sin importar que él fuera cuatro años más joven que ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Pepper? —preguntó Tony con una sonrisa, sentándose en una de los taburetes del taller. Al sentir como su peso se hundía, ligeramente vacilante, apuntó que eso también tendría que cambiarlo—. ¿No deberías estar en la uni?

—Tenía hora libre y aproveché para ver si era verdad eso de que piensas quedarte en la ciudad.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Aquí me tienes.

—Sí, efectivamente te tengo. ¿No me dejaste visitarte durante la convención porque estabas muy apurado y no me comentas que piensas quedarte?

—Pensaba decírtelo.

—¿Tú o Jarvis? Ni eso, es que ha sido tu madre la que se lo ha dicho a la mía. Hoy me ha llamado por teléfono, preguntándome cómo estabas, y yo sin poder decir nada porque no tenía ni idea.

Ahí estaba, ese surco entre las cejas que Pepper solo ponía cuando estaba realmente enfadada. Ella, que siempre era de maneras tranquilas y muy analítica, lo usaba con relativa frecuencia cada vez que Tony estaba en el ajo. Pepper suspiró con pesadez y Tony se sintió culpable. No era un secreto para nadie lo protectora que era Pepper con él. Lo había sido desde que se sentó a su lado en aquella ruidosa fiesta de inauguración, con su vestido blanco inmaculado y su cabello pelirrojo recogido en un peinado retro compuesto por una espesa trenza que se enrollaba en su nuca.

Tony jamás le había preguntado qué había visto en él aquel día para actuar así, pero jamás olvidaría lo reconfortado que se sintió al sentir su mano en torno a la suya en tu toque cálido y reconfortante. En una época en la que los extraños le habían atemorizado más de lo que querría admitir, la mirada calmada de aquella beta de ojos azules había sido un auténtico refugio.

Tony inspiró hondo y tomó la mano de Pepper, tirando gentilmente de ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Tony—. No pensé que te preocuparías tanto, en serio.

Pepper lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no terminara de creerlo, pero al final suspiró pesadamente y se llevó la mano a la frente, esperando que el molesto dolor de cabeza desapareciera. Finalmente, se sentó en el taburete que estaba junto a Tony y le apretó un momento la mano antes de soltarle.

—Avísame la próxima vez.

—Sí, sí, palabrita de scout.

—Tony…

—Pepper, te lo prometo, no te daré un susto así de nuevo.

—Ya me gustaría a mí hacerme esas ilusiones.

Tony rió, aunque la broma era a sus expensas, y Pepper terminó relajando el rostro y mostrando una sonrisa tranquila.

—En fin, ¿qué tal el regreso a la Gran Manzana?

—Un tedio, como era de esperar. Estar encerrado es un dolor.

—¿Y con trasladarte a la mansión? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tony clavó la mirada en sus zapatos. Estaba toqueteando inquietamente la base metálica del taburete y los cordones oscilaban con el movimiento.

—Bien, creo que estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo te sentiste al entrar en tu cuarto?

—No he ido aún.

—¿Y piensas usarlo?

—La cama es demasiado pequeña, así que voy a usar el dormitorio principal.

Pepper tenía de nuevo esa mirada penetrante que parecía capaz de sonsacarle hasta el último pensamiento, así que Tony prefirió cortarlo por lo sano.

—Mira, estoy bien, en serio. No es que lo esté evitando, es que no he tenido tiempo. La razón por la que me he mudado a esta casa es por el taller, es lo que necesito poner a punto lo antes posible y es algo que Jarvis no puede hacer.

—De acuerdo, si tú lo dices —contestó Pepper que no terminaba de creerle del todo—. ¿Y me puedes decir qué proyecto ultrasecreto te tiene tan trastornado como para mudarte aquí?

Sintiendo que finalmente Pepper iba a darle un respiro, le habló de cómo había sido la convención y todo lo que había visto y oído allí. Le habló de Bruce, de Peter y del proyecto.

—Así que alumnos de instituto, ¿eh? Es un poco divertido de imaginar, sobre todo la reacción de tu padre.

—¡Lo sé!, tendrías que haberlo escuchado —Tony se rió entre dientes—. Tanto esfuerzo porque me rodeara de gente "a mi nivel" y he acabado interesándome en el proyecto de dos adolescentes.

—Tu madre debe de haberse alegrado. Siempre se ha sentido mal por no dejarte estar con gente de tu edad.

—Salvo tú.

—Salvo yo —confirmó Pepper riendo—. Quizás sea bueno para ti estar en contacto con esos chicos. Quién sabe, quizás hasta puedas buscar a ese chico del que me hablaste, el que te ayudó. ¿Cómo era qué…?

—No voy a ir a molestar a ese chico, Peps —dijo Tony, frunciendo el ceño—. Si yo lo pasé mal, ¿quién sabe la clase de recuerdos que tiene él de aquello? No voy a ir a refrescarle la memoria.

—Pero Tony…

—Pero sí es momento de poner ciertas cosas en marcha —la cortó Tony, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

La pantalla transparente no tardó en recuperar la forma recta y mostrarle el menú. En apenas unos segundos se pudo escuchar el timbrado de llamada.

—¿Diga?

—¿Bruce? ¿Bruce Banner? —preguntó Tony, tratando de obviar la atenta mirada de Pepper—. Soy Tony Stark.

—Oh, hola —respondió Bruce en voz queda. Había un deje de sorpresa en su voz que Tony no pasó por alto.

—¿Creías que no te iba a contactar? —preguntó divertido.

Pepper le golpeó la pierna con el dorso de la mano, amonestándole, pero Tony le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

—Francamente… No.

—Bueno, algo que tienes que saber de mí es que siempre cumplo mis promesas. Y eso quiere decir que tenemos una conversación pendiente. ¿Estarían interesados en reunirnos?

—Sí —contestó Bruce, confundido—. Sí, sí, claro. ¿Cuándo le viene mejor?

—Trátame de tú, por favor —pidió Tony, riendo—. Ahora mismo estoy reformando el taller y me gustaría que la reunión se celebrara aquí para que también tuvieran una idea clara del entorno de trabajo. Y ustedes tienen clase, ¿puede que clubs también? Así que será mejor un fin de semana.

—Sería la opción más cómoda para nosotros, sí.

—Para este fin de semana no, entonces. ¿El siguiente fin de semana?

—Tengo que confirmarlo primero con Peter, no vaya a ser que tenga partido.

—¿Practica algún deporte?

—Si no descargara energías en otro lado, sería insoportable —susurró Bruce y parecía más un pensamiento dicho en voz alta que un comentario, pero Tony lo agradeció igual.

—Entonces envíame un mensaje si la fecha les parece bien a los dos, a este mismo número de teléfono.

Se despidieron y Tony colgó el teléfono. Pepper lo estaba esperando con una mueca divertida. Estaba relajada con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa y la mejilla sobre la palma de la mano. Sin embargo, Tony no pasó por alto que había limpiado el polvo de la mesa antes de apoyar el codo.

—Así que realmente lo vas a poner en marcha.

—Ahí vamos.

La sala se llenó con el sonido agudo de la alarma de Pepper. Sacó su móvil, disgustada, y se detuvo un momento a leer los mensajes.

—Tengo que irme, la hora libre está por terminar y el profesor que me toca ahora es una auténtica piraña.

—Eso solo quiere decir que podrás machacarlo sin sentir pena alguna.

Pepper rió y se puso en pie. Dio los primeros pasos hacia la puerta y Tony la imitó.

—No creas que tengo falta de ganas. Apenas unas clases y ya quiero que termine el semestre para no verlo más.

—Sabes que cualquier cosa, aquí me tienes. Ya sea para decirle cuatro cosas o para ponerle una bomba fétida en su despacho.

—No serviría, armonizaría con su olor —comentó Pepper arrugando la nariz antes de reír de nuevo—. Y Tony, también me tienes aquí por si necesitas cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé —aseguró tomando su mano—. Lo sé.

—Tony —lo llamó Pepper, apretando su mano antes de despedirse—, recuerda que huyendo no se consigue nada.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Pepper se marchó, dejando un taller impregnado de un delicado perfume floral y a Tony con más enredos en la cabeza de los que quería asumir.

**Lunes, 18 de noviembre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Se pensaban que iba a escribir un fanfic de esta gente sin incluir a Pepper? .Broma. Y Rhodes también saldrá, no se preocupen. Aunque el padre de Tony es como es, me negaba completamente a privarle de amigos a Tony que rondaran su edad. Sí, Peps le saca cuatro años, pero en comparación con la gente con la que estudió en la universidad, pues... Y bueno, quería meter a Pepper porque es un amor de personaje, ya está jajajajaja.

**ambu780**, tú sabes que yo cocino las cosas a fuego lento, la impaciencia te va a perjudicar los riñones jajajajajajaja. Y sí, el momento animadora me hizo reír como una loca mientras escribía.

**Juvia Agreste**, #LasReferenciasSonVida

Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

**_Siempre estoy a la caza por un poco más de tiempo_**

**_Steve_**

* * *

Peter lanzó a canasta y la pelota chocó con el aro, saliendo fuera. Peter se lamentó en voz alta en lo que casi pareció un aullido y los demás no pudieron evitar reírse. Clint ni siquiera disimuló y le robó el balón. Clint cometió falta corriendo por la pista sin soltar el balón, es más, lo mantenía entre sus dos brazos mientras corría, pero no es como si los reclamos de Peter importaran mucho allí.

En la pista pública que había cerca de la casa de Steve no había árbitro ni reglas, solo amigos haciendo el payaso. Y en eso, en palabras de Nat, Clint era perfecto.

Todos estaban allí viendo cómo Peter trataba de atrapar a Clint. Steve estaba sentado en el banco junto a Sam y Bucky. Era difícil conseguir que Bucky estuviera mucho tiempo sentado, pero llevaba toda la tarde con la rodilla inflamada y vendada así que no le quedaba otra. Steve habría preferido ir a un lugar que fuera menos tentativo para Bucky, pero él mismo se puso tozudo como una mula y no les quedó otro remedio.

La tranquilidad de Bucky en parte tenía que agradecérsela a Sam, que estaba sentado en medio de los dos. Le había conocido el primer día de clases del año anterior y, aunque habían tropezado en más de una ocasión, había terminado convirtiéndose en uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Era un beta terco, analítico y muy bromista una vez que lograbas que relajara ese semblante tan serio que llevaba a todos lados. Una pena que sus bromas no fueran muy buenas, pero siempre conseguía hacer reír a Bucky. Esos dos habían acabado desarrollando un humor propio del que Steve prefería huir, sobre todo porque la mitad de los chistes estaban hechos a su costa y, lo que era peor, eran tan malos que daban ganas de abuchearles.

De pie, junto a Bucky, estaba Nat. Ella había traído a Clint al grupo. Era su hermana mayor y era muy protectora con él. Quizás porque era la única alfa de la familia, aunque Steve apostaba que sería igual fuera beta u omega. El beta estaba en segundo año y participaba en el club de tiro con arco. Había participado en las últimas olimpiadas y ganado la medalla de plata en la categoría por equipos y la de oro en la individual. Cuando Nat les hizo una videollamada con la noticia fue la primera vez que Steve la vio llorar.

Por último estaba Thor. Estaba sacándoles fotos a los chicos con su cámara desde una esquina de la cancha. Francamente, Steve no podía recordar en qué momento había aparecido el bonachón alfa en su vida. Era como si siempre hubiera estado ahí pese a que lo había conocido apenas en clase de arte el primer año, la única clase que compartían. Tampoco estaban en el mismo club puesto que practicaba rugby. No era como si se quejara. Thor era una persona que se hacía querer allá donde fuera. Conquistaba a la gente con esa enorme sonrisa que llevaba a todas partes y con esa energía que parecía no terminar jamás. Era el único capaz de agotar a Peter en la cancha, que ya era decir. Por eso le extrañó la expresión taciturna de Thor. Se había mantenido toda la tarde en babia, algo que no sería tan raro si no fuera por esa mueca triste que tenía en la cara.

Steve se levantó del banco y se acercó a él. Estuvo a su lado rápidamente, pero se mantuvo en silencio al verle a punto de disparar. El mecanismo de la cámara chasqueó y entonces Thor dirigió su mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué carrete estás usando?

—Esta vez en blanco y negro, estoy probando un poco —contestó Thor.

A él le encantaban sus fotos. Tenían una cierta inocencia difícil de describir, no sabía si su elección de lo analógico por encima del digital tenía algo que ver, quizás un poco. Era la forma en que Thor veía el mundo, suponía Steve. Un lugar bello, lleno de pequeñas oportunidades.

Thor alzó la cámara y lo enfocó a él. Solía tener esos arranques repentinos con bastante frecuencia. A veces se pasaba horas buscando **LA FOTO ** y otras simplemente se convertía en alguien de gatillo fácil.

Steve suspiró, pero se mantuvo inmóvil. Él odiaba ser fotografiado, huía inconscientemente de la cámara, pero se sorprendió mirando con cariño hacia delante con Thor plantado frente a él, escudriñándole con la cámara. Era una sensación de calma extraña. El obturador chasqueó y Thor bajó la cámara, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa que alcanzó sus ojos.

—Primera vez que no huyes.

—Hoy no me pareció necesario —rió Steve suavemente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si mañana intento sacarte otra foto saldrás corriendo?

—Es posible —la sonrisa de Steve se amplió—, pero al menos te conseguiré un sustituto.

—Estoy seguro que podré convencerte una vez veas lo que acabo de sacar.

—Tendré que esperar al revelado, supongo.

Thor asintió y los dos volvieron la vista a la cancha donde Sam se había sumado al juego. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Nat había ocupado el asiento de Sam. _Vaya con el celestino_, pensó Steve resistiendo la sonrisa que intentaba invadir sus labios.

A su lado Thor suspiró, logrando que Steve regresara su atención a él. Le estaba poniendo el bloqueo de seguridad a la cámara y volvía a tener esa mirada melancólica.

—Thor, sabes que puedes hablarme de cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Steve sin saber cómo romper el hielo.

Thor lo miró durante un momento y soltó un suspiro aún más cansado que el anterior.

—Se te escapará la felicidad si sigues suspirando de esa manera —dijo Steve con una sonrisa amable—. Cuéntame, quizás pueda ayudarte.

—¿Alguna vez…? —comenzó Thor, dudoso—. ¿Alguna vez te he hablado de Loki?

—Me temo que no.

—Bien —dijo Thor, rascándose la frente—. Resulta que mis padres han sido amigos de toda la vida de los Laufeyson, una familia de Noruega. Estudiaron juntos durante muchos años antes de que mis padres emigraran a Estados Unidos. Consiguieron mantener el contacto y hemos estado pasando los veranos en su casa desde que tengo memoria. Loki es el único hijo de los Laufeyson.

Thor jugó con el objetivo de la cámara en un gesto nervioso, pero no parecía del todo consciente de estarlo haciendo.

—Éramos compañeros de juegos. No es que hubiera otro remedio, ambos somos hijos únicos y durante las vacaciones nos íbamos todos a la finca que tenían los Laufeyson en Sunnmøre, cerca del Geirangerfjord y alejado de todo lo demás. Fue un poco difícil, pero conseguimos llevarnos bien. Era divertido.

La tierna sonrisa de Thor encerraba decenas de recuerdos que Steve supo no tenía derecho a cotillear. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo, así que prefirió volver al origen de la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Pasó que decidieron que era buena idea que Loki tuviera en su expediente algo de formación en el extranjero y ha venido a vivir a nuestra casa.

—¿Y eso no debería ser bueno? Erais amigos, ¿no?

—Ahí está el problema —Thor suspiró—. Ahora me odia.

—Te odia —repitió Steve sin comprender el giro de 180º.

—Sí, me odia, y no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué.

—¿Todo estaba bien la última vez que se vieron?

—¡Sí! Bueno, creo que sí.

—¿Crees?

—Desde que entré en el instituto, Loki se ha ido comportando cada vez más raro, pero no es que yo esté para criticar a nadie en ese aspecto.

Steve no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa y Thor lo miró con la ceja enarcada. Por suerte, estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué? Sé reconocerlo. Bueno, pues a veces estaba un poco distante o se encerraba en su cuarto, pero lo de ahora… No quiere ni hablarme, se queda en su cuarto leyendo y cualquier día me lanzará uno de sus libros, estoy seguro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

—Poco tiempo, desde que empezó el curso.

—Piensa que, al final, él está solo aquí, en lo difícil que es acostumbrarse a eso.

—¡Pero es que no está solo!

—Lo sé, tú estás ahí para él y seguro que tus padres también, pero eso no cambia que nadie de su familia esté aquí y que haya una enorme distancia entre los dos países. Tiene que ser complicado adaptarse.

—Tal vez —Thor resopló de mala gana.

—Dale un poco de tiempo —le aconsejó Steve, palmeándole la espalda—. Las cosas mejorarán.

—Espero que sí.

Thor inspiró hondo y le tendió la cámara a Steve.

—¿Me sacas una foto con los chicos? —pidió Thor con una sonrisa traviesa—. Creo que es hora de hacerles correr de verdad.

Steve rió y tomó la cámara. Al momento Thor salió a correr, abalanzándose sobre los chicos y robándole la pelota a Sam. Los chicos se quejaron mientras Nat reía y Bucky apoyaba a Thor. Con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, Steve preparó la cámara y sacó una foto del momento exacto en que los chicos se lanzaban encima de Thor hasta aplastarle contra el suelo. Justo el mismo momento en que un coche pasó por detrás de la cancha. Un elegante coche conducido por Jarvis.

* * *

Tony era muchas cosas, pero si había dos etiquetas que se había ganado a pulso en su entorno era ser goloso y caprichoso. Sabiendo la que se podía armar cuando salía por ahí, sabía que era más seguro hacer un encargo y recibirlo en casa, ¿pero qué sería de la experiencia entonces?

Así que convenció a Jarvis para llevarlo a aquella pastelería de Brooklyn famosa por sus batidos. No solo eran enormes vasos de batido helado, sino que encima le colocaban una porción de tarta glaseada que se deshacía en los dedos.

Al menos no iba solo. No podía contar a Jarvis como compañía en ese plan porque el hombre jamás tomaba una cucharada de azúcar más allá que la miel que le echaba al té. Los acompañaba mientras amonestaba con la mirada a Tony. Esa mirada podía conseguir que Tony no se escapara de casa, pero no que no comiera tarta.

Pepper era un no absoluto, jamás se prestaría para algo así. No tanto por odiar el dulce, sino que jamás iría a un sitio donde encajaban una porción de tarta sobre una taza de batido. Sin embargo, su amigo Rhodey sí.

Hijo de una respetada familia militar neoyorkina desde tiempos de su bisabuelo, Howard había visto en Rhodey el compañero de juegos perfecto para su hijo. Se había esforzado en estrechar lazos de amistad con su madre, la coronel Rhodes, para conseguirlo. Era una pena que de críos no pararan de discutir. Tony recordaba la vez que le había volcado encima una ponchera medio llena y cómo Rhodey se había vengado lanzándole una tarta de manzana y nata a la cara.

Con ese pasado, debería ser extraño a ojos de cualquiera la simple idea de que estuvieran en el mismo coche sin tratar de pelear, pero algo había cambiado. Cambió en el mismo momento en que Tony se fue de Nueva York. Su rivalidad se evaporó desde el primer día que se vieron después del incidente que llevó a Tony a Malibú.

A Tony le dolía la barriga después de comer tanto, pero se negaba a desabrocharse el pantalón como había hecho Rhodey. Sabía que si lo hacía tendría que comerse la mirada de Jarvis que decía "te dije que era demasiado". Prefería aguantar hasta llegar a la mansión.

Bajó la ventanilla esperando que la brisa le aliviara un poco el malestar. El bullicio y las risas atrajeron su atención. A lo lejos podía ver una cancha de baloncesto donde un grupo de chicos estaban jugando. No serían mucho mayores que él. Apoyó el codo en la ventanilla para verles mejor al pasar.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver un rostro que se le hizo conocido. Realmente era ese chico, Peter. Al parecer era inquieto por naturaleza, no solo por el nerviosismo de la convención. La imagen le sacó una sonrisa. ¿Debía pedirle a Jarvis que parara para saludar al chico? Seguramente le sacaría un susto, sería divertido de ver. Pero antes de verbalizarlo, otra persona llamó su atención. Al fondo había un chico alto y rubio que estaba sacando una foto. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa que logró hacerle nudos en el estómago. Se le hizo familiar y no sabía encajar por qué.

Olvidando por completo la idea de detenerse, Tony regresó a su posición en el coche y, con la cabeza en otra parte, siguió su camino.

**Lunes, 25 de noviembre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Tengo la sospecha que este capítulo ha causado unos cuantos gritos y que varias personas se caguen un pelín en mi estampa jajajajajajajajaja. ¿Cuántos maldijeron que Tony no bajara del coche? Pero bueno, no todo es malo. Al fin aparecieron Clint y Thor, ni se imaginan las ganas que tenía de meterles en escena, y también tenemos a Rhodey, aunque no ha tenido más protagonismo que hincharse a comer tarta jajajajaajaja. Respecto a Loki, bueno, ya tendrán noticias pronto.

**Juvia Agreste**, tú eres de la que se está acordando de todos mis muertos, seguro jajajajajajajaja

**ambu780**, ¡vamos, que tú puedes!

**Alessandra Von Grey**, es difícil elegir qué personajes meter en un fic, sobre todo si es un AU, pero es que no podía dejar a Pepper fuera. Después de este capítulo, ya me dirás si era un preludio o no jajajajajaja. Y muchas gracias por decir esas cosas tan bonitas, me llegan, de verdad.

Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

**_A veces siento que el camino correcto es el que dejé a mis espaldas_**

**_Tony_**

* * *

Si no fuera porque montaría un enorme drama, le encantaría enviarle a su padre una foto con el antes y el después del taller. Sabía que pondría el grito en el cielo al saber que todas sus cosas habían sido apartadas y guardadas, lejos de aquel lugar. Tony en parte sentía que estaba echando a su padre del taller, pero tampoco quería ponerle mucho asunto a ello. Su padre tendría que haberlo asumido cuando comunicó que iba a trasladarse a la mansión únicamente para poder usar el taller. Sabiendo que Howard y él no habían compartido un laboratorio desde que terminó primaria, la sorpresa habría sido que dejara el espacio tal cual él lo tenía.

Olvidándose de esa espinita que intentaba incomodarle la consciencia, Tony estaba realmente contento con el resultado final. El lugar había quedado luminoso, cómodo y plagado de la última tecnología. Atrás habían quedado los pesados ordenadores, todos sustituidos por el ordenador central que finalmente había podido instalar. Las toscas mesas de madera y aluminio ya no estaban, tampoco los incómodos taburetes. Ahora tenían mesas de acero inoxidable, mesas digitales con paneles de mandos y asientos que su espalda agradecería. También había un sofá negro a un extremo de la habitación, junto a una encimera que contaba con un dispensador de agua, una cafetera y una pequeña nevera.

Finalmente aquel era un espacio digno para trabajar y justo a tiempo. La puerta que daba acceso al laboratorio pitó en señal de desbloqueo y Tony se dio la vuelta. Peter y Bruce entraron en la habitación guiados por Jarvis. Ninguno de los dos pudo disimular su asombro, aunque cierto era que Peter ni siquiera lo intentaba. Miraba a cada rincón del taller con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Le brillaban de emoción, tanto que Tony temió que en cualquier momento se echara a llorar.

—Los señoritos Banner y Parker han llegado —anunció Jarvis, haciéndose un lado.

—Gracias J. —contestó Tony, guiñándole un ojo—. Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada.

Jarvis hizo un educado gesto de despedida y se marchó en silencio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Humilde? —preguntó Peter—. Si solo el taller es más grande que mi casa.

Bruce le dio un pequeño codazo que sobresaltó a Peter. Tony se rió entredientes. Producto de la vergüenza, Peter apretó los labios y la piel de sus mejillas y su nariz enrojeció tanto que parecía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había reunido ahí.

—Es un buen sitio para trabajar, ¿a que sí? Porque si están aquí significa que están interesados en trabajar conmigo.

Peter asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Bruce lo interrumpió.

—Estamos interesados, pero nos gustaría hablar algunas cosas antes.

—Adelante —dijo Tony, sentándose en uno de los taburetes nuevos.

Habría preferido ir al sofá, pero apostaba que Bruce, siendo tan receloso y cauteloso como estaba mostrando ser, se quedaría en pie como si se tratara de una charla entre el primer ministro y la reina de Inglaterra. Sin embargo, al sentarse allí, los dos lo imitaron.

—¿Qué dudas tienen? —preguntó Tony.

—Al asumir usted —comenzó a decir Bruce, pero al ver la ceja enarcada de Tony se corrigió—, tú, el coste del proyecto, ¿la propiedad intelectual del diseño pasará a Industrias Stark?

—Si piensan vendérmelo, sí.

Bruce y Peter se miraron entre sí.

—Suponía que no —continuó Tony—. Como parte de Industrias Stark puedo compraros el prototipo, pero como Tony Stark y la pequeña fortuna que he hecho inventado cosas a cada rato durante estos años, puedo financiarlo con mi propio dinero. En este segundo caso, seguiréis teniendo la autoría y propiedad intelectual del invento y, por tanto, también los derechos de explotación.

—¿Y el pero es…? —preguntó Peter.

—Que tendréis que trabajar conmigo —dijo Tony, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tanto por la vía uno como por la vía dos, pienso participar en el desarrollo funcional del prototipo. La diferencia estará en si queréis embolsaros el dinero ya y quitaros de problemas o preferís dejaros un poco los codos y ver a dónde llegamos.

—No hemos diseñado el reactor para enriquecernos —se quejó Peter.

—También está la opción de que no queramos nada contigo —apuntó Bruce, enfadado por el discurso de Tony.

Tony sonrió aunque se tapó ligeramente la boca con la mano. Ahí estaba el mal genio que le había conocido a Bruce en la convención. Realmente no había sido simplemente un arranque provocado por el estrés.

—Eres un beta de mecha corta, ¿eh? —apuntó Tony, riendo.

Su comentario hizo que Bruce frunciera el ceño, pero Tony hizo caso omiso.

—Claro, tenéis la posibilidad de salir por esa puerta sin hacer ningún trato conmigo, es lícito. Solo tendréis que buscaros a otro inversor que prefiera simplemente observar.

Bruce y Peter cruzaron miradas. Peter lo observaba con insistencia, casi parecía un cachorrito. Era terriblemente tierno porque no imponía nada incluso con ese semblante tan serio. Bruce finalmente suspiró.

—Tenemos algunas condiciones.

—Déjame escucharlas.

—Todos seremos iguales en este proyecto —apuntó Peter, adelantándose. Tenía una sonrisa enorme ahora que veía que las cosas avanzaban.

—No porque lo financies seguiremos tus órdenes —dijo Bruce, ganándose esta vez un codazo de Peter.

Tony rió, completamente relajado pese a la pulla que acababa de recibir. Era agradable que lo trataran como a un igual, incluso si la otra parte estaba con unos prejuicios que no tenían nada que ver con él. Cada vez que colaboraba en un proyecto en Industrias Stark, todos se alejaban de él automáticamente por ser el niño genio y el heredero de la empresa familiar. La sensación le era tan desagradable que había preferido siempre trabajar solo. Le gustaba ver que esa vez estaba siendo diferente.

—Todos iguales, como los tres mosqueteros, sin problema.

Bruce rodó los ojos, pero siguió.

—Este proyecto no puede interferir en nuestros estudios.

—Lo comenté para este encuentro, pero lo tengo en mente para todas las reuniones que tengamos. Nada de lo que hagamos aquí tiene que interferir en vuestras clases ni en vuestros clubs ni nada. Quedaremos los fines de semana. Y si hay algún fin de semana que no podéis, lo cancelaremos.

—¿No avanzaras por tu cuenta? —preguntó Bruce, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Tío listo —rió Tony—. Me será difícil y la tentación será fuerte, pero si les hace sentir más tranquilos, prometo que no.

Como si eso certificara más sus palabras, Tony levantó las manos como si estuviera delante de la policía. Peter rió suavemente y Bruce volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué días tendríamos que venir? —preguntó Peter—. Quizás deberíamos hacer un horario como en clase, para poder organizar mejor las fases.

—Probablemente tengas razón. No quiero quitaros todo el tiempo libre que tenéis, así que quedaría un día a la semana pero con una jornada lo suficientemente larga como para que sea productiva.

—¿Los sábados de ocho a dos? —preguntó Bruce.

Tony puso mala cara.

—Que sea de nueve a tres —dijo Tony, negándose complemente a madrugar—. Si tienes partido algún sábado y necesitas salir antes, no habrá problema.

—Todo lo que estamos hablando ahora quedará registrado en un contrato, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bruce.

—El contrato de financiación y propiedad intelectual tendremos que firmarlo sí o sí, pero si quieres incluir también uno para las condiciones que hemos hablado podemos hacerlo. Hablaré con mi abogado si te hace sentir más tranquilo.

Bruce asintió, aún seguía tenso y no terminaba de fiarse de Tony, algo que despertó profundamente su curiosidad. Se preguntó qué había llevado a ese beta a convertirse en un puercoespín que parecía recelar del mundo.

* * *

Loki detestaba con cada célula de su cuerpo estar en aquel sitio. Sí, la idea de cruzar el charco siempre le había parecido de lo más seductora, pero odiaba estar en la casa de los Odinson. En el hogar de Thor.

Sentado sobre la cama con un libro en las manos y el cuarto apenas iluminado por la claridad que entraba por la ventana, Loki sintió que le esperaban unos meses muy largos en los que su corazón iba a romperse poco a poco.

Al menos Frigga era un alivio. Si estaba con ella se sentía en paz. Siempre había sido como una segunda madre para él, amorosa, cálida y confiable. Sabía que podía hablarle de lo que fuera, descargar su frustración a su lado o llorar en silencio. Ella siempre estaba allí, cosa que no podía decir de Odín.

Realmente quería salir de aquellas cuatro paredes. En realidad, lo hacía cuando podía. Cuando nadie lo veía se fugaba a ratos, pero el peso de hacerlo a hurtadillas hacía que no lo sintiera del todo real.

Alguien tocó la puerta, llamando su atención. Se quedó en silencio. El golpe, pese a ser suave, había tenido un peso que no tenían los llamados de Frigga. Tenía que ser Thor. Así que se quedó inmóvil, esperando. Escuchó un suspiro al otro lado. Entonces Thor coló algo por debajo de la puerta y se fue.

Esperó a que los pasos desaparecieran en la distancia para levantarse de la cama. Con curiosidad, se acercó. Había una foto en el suelo. No era tan extraño, Thor siempre iba con una cámara a todos lados. La tomó.

Era una foto a color del puente de Brooklyn. Tenía la fecha de hacía dos semanas inscrita detrás y, por extraño que fuera, le pareció oler el perfume de Thor en el papel fotográfico. Suavemente, Loki aspiró.

* * *

Después de horas de reunión, Tony acompañó a los chicos a la puerta de la mansión. Ya le había pedido a Jarvis que los llevara a casa y estaba preparando el coche.

—Oye Peter —lo llamó Tony antes de salir de la mansión—. El otro día estaba de paseo y me pareció verte en Brooklyn.

—¿Dónde? —Peter intentó ocultar la emoción que le producía que Tony se fijara tanto en él como para reconocerle por la calle.

—En una cancha de baloncesto, estabas con un grupo de amigos.

—¡Sí, era yo!

Bruce ahogó una risa ante el reclamo, leyendo fácilmente el abanico de sentimientos que tenía el chico en la cara.

—¡Estaba con mi equipo!

—¿El de baloncesto?

—¡Sí! Bueno, en su mayoría. Clint practica tiro con arco y Thor juega al rugby, pero los demás sí están en el equipo conmigo.

—Te llevas bien con ellos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tony, dando un rodeo.

—Sí, son mis amigos, todos. A veces son un poco insoportables, pero les quiero un montón —aseguró Peter con una sonrisa enorme y dulce—. Aunque ahí estaba solo una parte del equipo, con los que más tiempo paso. Bucky es pivot, como yo, aunque ahora está de baja, tiene la rodilla mal. De todas formas seguro que conseguimos hacer algo para arreglarlo.

—El chico que estaba sentado.

—Exacto. Con él estaba sentada Nat, es alero y más vale que no te metas con ella si no quieres terminar comiéndote la pelota —rió Peter—. Y Sam es escolta. Tozudo, tontorrón, pero se hace querer.

—Agradece que no te ha escuchado decir eso —dijo Bruce, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al exterior.

Peter y Tony le siguieron. Jarvis aún no estaba fuera.

—Tú no se lo digas y ya —pidió Peter, riendo.

—Y por último está nuestro capitán, Steve. Es nuestro base y siempre está en todo, tendrías que verlo en las estrategias de juego, es increíble. Es amable con todos y siempre está ahí con una sonrisa cuando lo necesitas.

Tony no necesito ver una foto para saber quién era. Era el chico que había estado sacando la foto, estaba seguro. Ese tipo de sonrisa era la que afectaba a la gente, la que se quedaba grabada en la memoria y te hacía suspirar de alivio incluso en sueños. Era reconfortante, dulce y agradable.

Tony tenía un presentimiento que le estaba aplastando el corazón, estrujándoselo tan fuerte contra las costillas que dolía.

—¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba? —preguntó Tony aunque su pregunta se vio cortada por el sonido de la puerta del garaje al abrirse. Jarvis salió con el coche en una marcha suave.

Peter no le escuchó, pero Tony sintió la mirada interesada de Bruce encima de él.

—Los chicos tienen partido el viernes que viene, por la noche —dijo Bruce con una sonrisa suave que escondía una trampa—. ¿Por qué no vas a verlos?

—¡Claro! —exclamó Peter antes de que Tony tuviera oportunidad de decir nada—. Estoy seguro de que lo pasarás bien. Todos son buena gente y nuestros partidos son divertidos.

Tony enarcó una ceja, apreciando la mueca maliciosa de Bruce. _Así que así se venga el beta gruñón_, pensó Tony.

—Claro, será divertido —aceptó Tony—. Pero no me gustaría ir solo, ¿por qué no me acompañas, Brucie?

—¿Brucie?

Intercambiaron miradas retadoras, pero al final los dos acabaron riendo por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Bruce, encongiéndose de hombros.

**Lunes, 2 de diciembre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Las cosas avanzan, ¡las cosas avanzan! Y finalmente hemos tenido un pequeño vistazo de Loki. Ya saben, la diva siempre se hace esperar jajajajajajaja.

Les comunico, he publicado recientemente un breve oneshot stony titulado **_These are the moments I remember _**y están todos más que invitados a leerlo.

**Alessandra Von Grey**, yo sé que todo el mundo esperaba algo distinto al final del capítulo anterior, pero bueno... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Tenía ganas de meter a los chicos en escena, pero como ni Thor y Clint me pegaban en baloncesto, pensé en otras razones que llevara a este peculiar grupo a estar junto. Y sí, algo que tengo muy claro es que si Thor no tuviera que estar salvando el universo y se permitiera acercarse a las tecnologías, es que le encantaría la fotografía. Cero pruebas, pero tampoco dudas.

**ambu780**, por poquito jajajajajaja.

**Juvia Agreste**, ahí, a lo importante, el thorki jajajajajaja.

Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

**_Quiero que sepas que aquel día iluminó mis sueños más salvajes_**

** Steve**

* * *

Steve se rió al escuchar a Bucky maldiciendo por lo bajo. En general, Bucky no era especialmente madrugador, es más, odiaba despertarse temprano desde que le tocó hacerlo para ir al colegio. Su madre aún le recordaba aquel día de tercero de primaria cuando había tirado de la colcha para que dejara de esconderse debajo y se levantara y él se había agarrado tan fuerte que su madre lo había levantado en el aire con colcha y todo. Así que no era infrecuente que Bucky caminara bostezando a su lado de camino al instituto.

No obstante, si había algo que Bucky detestaba con toda su alma era madrugar un sábado. Steve bien tenía que aguantar lloriqueos y refunfuños todo el camino hasta la cancha de baloncesto cada mañana de sábado con un Bucky que aún tenía las legañas pegadas a las pestañas. Era un milagro que no se le apareciera en pijama al salir de casa.

Aunque aquella rutina era algo que exasperaba a Bucky, ni una vez le había pedido a Steve que la cambiaran siquiera una hora más tarde. Después de todo, lo hacían por su bien y Steve quería aprovechar los sábados para encargarse de la casa y poner a punto todo lo que quedara por hacer para la semana.

Aunque Bucky continuaba yendo a los entrenamientos del equipo, Steve no podía adaptar todos los ejercicios a las necesidades de Bucky, así que esas mañanas de sábado las dedicaban a ejercicios específicos para fortalecer las rodillas. Había sido de las primeras cosas que le había recomendado el médico al descubrir la lesión. Sin el cruzado para mantener estabilidad, necesitaría una musculatura realmente fuerte para evitar al máximo los percances. Aún así, prácticamente todo el equipo había tenido que ayudar a Bucky en alguna que otra situación a recolocarle la rodilla dislocada.

—¿Preparado para el partido de esta noche? —preguntó Bucky, un poco más despierto y menos gruñón después de terminar la práctica y empezar a hacer estiramientos para relajar la musculatura.

—Todo lo que puedo —contestó Steve, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es un amistoso, así que tampoco estoy demasiado preocupado.

—Ya queda poco para que empiecen las competiciones oficiales.

—Para ese punto ya tendremos las nuevas tácticas más pulidas y el equipo tendrá mejor compatibilidad.

—Es lo que pasa con cada inicio del curso, ya sabes. Aunque este año solo tenemos a uno de primero entre los titulares, lo que facilita las cosas.

—Nuestro Harry Potter particular —rió Steve—. Ese chico realmente vuela cuando salta.

—Que Harry Potter, es la Saltarina Carlota, que te lo digo yo —aseguró Bucky riendo—. Salta y trepa como una araña, no sé cómo le resisten las patas.

—¿Recuerdas cuando ingresamos nosotros? —recordó Steve.

—Fue por aquel amistoso a finales de primer año. Los únicos de primero en ser titulares hasta el momento.

—Sobre todo porque el capitán era tremendo imbécil.

—Tú insultando a alguien, milagro.

Con el sabor agrio que dejan los malos recuerdos, Steve recordó que el club de baloncesto se había convertido en un sumidero desde que Alec Norton había tomado la capitanía del equipo. Sus bromas pesadas, sus entrenamientos funestos y sus estrategias pobres en el juego. No sabía dirigir el equipo y luego pagaba su frustración con los jugadores, sobre todo en los novatos que no sabían a dónde mirar. En los entrenamientos y en los vestuarios tras los partidos siempre usaba su **voz **sobre ellos. Steve recordaba apretar con fuerza los dientes al sentir esa presión sobre él, tratando de diezmarlo y de obligarlo a bajar la cabeza. Sobraba decir que el equipo se había convertido en una zona non-grata para omegas y para muchos betas también.

—Se lo merece —dijo Steve—. Aun no entiendo cómo alguien como él era el capitán del equipo, no me lo explico.

Norton representaba todo lo que él odiaba de los alfas, todo lo que él se negaba a ser. Le recordaba a aquellos niños horribles que seguro habrían aprendido esa horrenda actitud de sus padres. Le recordaba a su propio padre que había intentado hacer lo mismo con él y su madre.

—Creo que nadie del equipo mantiene contacto con él desde que se fue a la universidad.

—Y lo agradezco. No quiero verlo ni cuando regresa por las vacaciones de Navidad, y eso que lo ha intentado.

Bucky asintió. Con él, Norton también lo había intentado al igual que con otros miembros del equipo que habían sido sus juniors. Por fortuna ninguno había picado. A todas luces Norton poco había avanzado en la universidad y pensaba que podía tratar a los miembros del equipo igual que cuando él estaba como capitán, pero Steve no lo permitiría. Ninguno lo permitiría.

—Me he dado cuenta de una cosa —comentó Bucky acercándose a su mochila para sacar la botella de agua—. Últimamente estás más centrado.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de raro? —preguntó Steve, cogiendo su toalla y secándose el sudor de la frente—. Si siempre te quejas de que no me relajo.

—No, en eso sigues igual. Incluso deprimido estás estresado, pero a eso voy —apuntó Bucky después de dejar la botella de nuevo en la mochila—. Cuando pasó todo el tema de la llegada de Tony estabas muy disperso y hablar contigo era como intentar hablar con un muro. Uno llorón y pringoso, pero un muro al fin y al cabo.

Steve entrecerró el ceño y le dio un latigazo a Bucky con la toalla.

—¡Ay! —protestó Bucky, riendo—. Vamos, sabes que tengo razón. ¿A qué se debe el cambio?

Steve suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir así por un imposible. No voy a encontrarme con Tony nunca más, así que ha llegado el momento de dejar esos sentimientos ir.

Bucky se le quedó mirando de hito en hito, sin decir palabra. Se cruzó de brazos para añadirle dramatismo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Steve.

—Pues que no te creo ni media palabra.

—Pues más te vale creerlo, porque es así.

—Venga ya, eso no te lo crees ni tú —protestó Bucky—. Has estado enamorado como un idiota de ese chico desde crío, ¿y lo olvidas tan fácil? ¡Venga ya, Steve!

—No es cuestión de olvidarlo. Siempre será mi primer amor, pero es momento de seguir adelante y dejar lo que fue en el pasado.

—Mira, a otro perro con ese hueso que esa excusa ya has intentado colármela antes.

—¿Cuándo, si puede saberse?

—Con tus exparejas, ¿por ejemplo? —expuso Bucky con retintín—. ¿Por qué crees que no duró más de un mes ninguna de tus relaciones? Si es que se les puede llamar así... ¿Y por qué nunca te has lanzado con Peggy, aunque todos sabemos que hay un cable pelado ahí? Porque siempre volvías una y otra vez a tu primer amor. ¿Y me dices que lo has olvidado solo así?

Steve se encogió de hombros, pese a que las palabras de Bucky lograron pellizcarle los intestinos.

—Lo que tiene reconocer lo imposible.

—Sigues teniendo el collar en el cuello —apuntó Bucky, como si se tratara de una prueba irrefutable de un delito.

Steve se llevó la mano al cuello, tocando el tubo metálico que escondía la nota de despedida de Tony.

—Sabes el significado que tiene para mí, va más allá de que él fuera mi primer amor. Ha sido el recordatorio para ser quien soy.

—Eso son excusas. Resguardado en un lugar seguro servirá igual. Pero insistes en llevarlo siempre contigo, no en cualquier lugar, sino cerca del corazón. Quítatelo si es verdad que lo has dejado ir.

Steve apretó el colgando en su mano, envolviéndolo en un puño. Quiso levantar el brazo y sacarse el collar porque, en parte, sentía que Bucky tenía razón. Aquel colgante era un peso sobre su corazón. El problema era que se había convertido en un peso cálido, uno que llenaba su corazón de fortaleza, de esperanza, de espíritu. Se había convertido en su ancla en los peores momentos.

Steve bajó la mano, incapaz de quitárselo.

* * *

Tony bajó del coche después de asegurarle a Jarvis de que le avisaría en cuanto terminara el partido. Al mayordomo no le hacía especial ilusión dejar al chico en un entorno que no conocía y que estaba seguro que no contaba con la seguridad suficiente para contener cualquier problema que pudiera surgir con alguien como Tony. No obstante, sabía lo mucho que necesitaba relacionarse tranquilamente con chicos de su edad así que se mordió la lengua. Aún así obligó a Tony a disfrazarse antes de salir de casa. El chico se adentró en el instituto vestido con unos vaqueros, una sudadera ligera gris con capucha y una chaqueta de cuero. Llevaba unas rayban negras cubriendo sus ojos, las gafas de sol más discretas que tenía, y unas converse rojas que habían tenido días mejores. Y pensar que eso era lo más discreto en su armario…

Tony caminó hasta la entrada, donde se encontró a Bruce sentado en las escaleras.

—Cuánto tiempo —dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

A modo de respuesta, Bruce rodó los ojos, haciendo reír a Tony. Se habían visto esa misma mañana para avanzar con el prototipo, aunque apenas se habían reunido hasta las doce y media para que Peter tuviera tiempo de comer y prepararse para el partido de esa noche.

—Venga, vamos. Te enseño el camino.

Se adentraron en el instituto a través de la puerta principal. Tony, mientras caminaba, fue prestando atención a los carteles que decoraban los pasillos y las pancartas que colgaban del techo.

—Aquí os volcáis con el deporte, ¿eh? —preguntó Tony al ver carteles de competiciones de baloncesto, rugby, fútbol, bádminton y tiro con arco.

—Los equipos de Thornton llevan un par de años con buena fama —contestó Bruce, encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que han ido creciendo poco a poco.

Tony asintió. Se sentía extrañamente sobrecogido en aquel sitio. Como si se hubiera perdido algo y las paredes, los carteles mal pinchados en los corchos y los colores crema se lo recordaran susurrándoselo al oído.

Según se acercaban al gimnasio, el griterío general fue acrecentándole esa incómoda sensación.

—Venga, ya estamos cerca —le dijo Bruce.

Tony no supo si fue porque, pese a que trataba de disimularla con todas sus fuerzas, Bruce se dio cuenta de la repentina ansiedad que parecía sobrecogerle las entrañas y enfriarle la piel; pero Bruce le sonrió. Era una sonrisa pequeña, pero cálida y tranquilizadora. No duró mucho.

Cuando estuvieron apenas a unos metros de la puerta del gimnasio se cruzaron con cuatro personas que salían. Reían estruendosamente y se molestaban entre ellos tan violentamente que ocupaban todo el pasillo con sus empujones y sus codazos. Eran el cliché perfecto de adolescentes imbéciles de una película de Hollywood. Tony tuvo que apretar los dientes cuando percibió que dos ellos emanaban un fuerte hedor alfa; era pesado y agrio, le puso en alerta máxima y le revolvió el estómago. Era una seña violenta, querían ser notados, querían dejar su huella maloliente para marcar territorio. Era una imposición asfixiante y ridícula. Tony deseó poder rociarles con un spray neutralizador que les dejaría oliendo a pino durante una semana.

En cuanto los vieron, Tony se dio cuenta de la sonrisa maliciosa que curvó los labios de uno de los alfas. Apretó los puños, sabiendo que se avecinaban problemas. Estaban cerca de las puertas del gimnasio, no creía que hicieran nada demasiado grave, pero Tony valoró todas las posibilidades en menos de cinco segundos para estar preparado. Aún así, no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió.

El alfa chocó violentamente contra Bruce, hombro con hombro. Si no fuera porque Bruce se cuadró y Tony lo apoyó con una mano en su espalda, Bruce se habría caído. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Pese a que la voz del alfa fue apenas un susurro, Tony pudo escuchar cómo le decía:

—Alfa de mala calidad.

Él y sus amigos se fueron riendo y Tony apenas pudo reprimir las ganas de quitarse un zapato y lanzárselo al mononeurona que acababa de marcharse. No lo hizo por una simple razón: Bruce. A Tony le gustaba buscarle las cosquillas al chico y, aunque conseguía mosquearle, él siempre contestaba sus bromas. Esta vez no era así. Había una rabia tan profunda en sus ojos que parecía que en cualquier momento se daría la vuelta y molería a palos a aquellos imbéciles. La tensión de sus puños y de su mandíbula le indicaron lo que le estaba costando contenerse.

Tony lo observó preocupado e intrigado, sin saber bien qué hacer. Juraría que en cualquier momento la vena del cuello de Bruce iba a estallar. Confundido, le colocó suavemente la mano sobre el hombro.

El beta se sobresaltó, pero no lo miró. En cambio, cerró los ojos e hizo ejercicios de respiración. Ninguno de los dos hizo caso al ruido que provenía del gimnasio. Se aislaron en su burbuja, esperando que la tormenta cesara. Tardó varios minutos, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Tony pudo contemplar que la calma estaba de vuelta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tony.

Bruce asintió.

—Venga, vamos. El partido debe haber empezado ya.

Bruce se encaminó hacia el gimnasio y, guardándose cualquier pregunta en una caja de su mente, Tony le siguió.

* * *

Bruce tenía razón. Cuando entraron al gimnasio el partido ya había empezado así que no tuvieron oportunidad de desearle suerte a Peter. No les fue difícil ubicarlo. Acababa de encestar y se había quedado colgado del aro. Tony no se explicaba cómo podía tener tanta fuerza en las piernas para saltar tanto. Cuando Bruce le comentó que lo llamaban _Spider-Man_, estuvo un buen rato riéndose. No era como que no le pegara el apodo. Cualquiera diría que de un momento a otro se pegaría al techo y se dejaría caer en picado para conseguir encestar.

Reconoció algunas de las caras que llevaban la camiseta de los Avengers del Instituto Thornton. Ahí estaba la alfa pelirroja que se movía como una sombra, Natasha. Más que una jugadora de baloncesto, parecía una bailarina. Danzaba entre los jugadores del equipo contrario con pasos precisos y seguros sin darles la oportunidad de rozar el balón. También vio a Sam, que tenía una puntería a la hora de lanzar el balón a canasta que sería la envidia de más de un jugador de la NBA. En el banquillo reconoció a Bucky, que animaba a gritos al equipo. Y también estaba él. El capitán. Ese rubio de sonrisa atenta que parecía tener la capacidad de atentar con cualquiera de sus fronteras. A diferencia de la otra vez, no sonreía. Estaba centrado en el juego y organizaba las jugadas con la mente de todo un estratega. A Tony no le pasó desapercibido la forma en que se le despeinaba el pelo al correr ni cómo parecía saber siempre dónde tenía que estar, siempre preciso, siempre estúpidamente elegante incluso en aquel uniforme. Tenía un pulso de hierro que siempre sabía dónde estaría la pelota y cómo recibirla y moverla por la cancha. Le dio lástima que fuera el único nombre que no había escuchado bien porque era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

Durante el descanso salieron los animadores del equipo residente, los Avengers. Algunos vestían un mono de pantalón largo, cuello halter cerrado y espalda descubierta con el escudo al frente; otros llevaban vestidos de falda corta tableada y escote corazón. Todos compartían los colores del equipo: rojo, blanco y azul.

Tony no les prestó mucha atención, estaba más centrado en hablar con Bruce y ver al equipo reunido debatiendo la táctica con el entrenador y el capitán.

El descanso terminó y volvieron a jugar. A Tony no le avergonzaría admitir que casi bebió la imagen del capitán cuando lanzó a canasta y su camiseta deportiva se alzó, mostrando durante un segundo sus abdominales. Pese a estar sentado, las rodillas de Tony flaquearon. Tony apretó los dientes, confundido. No era la primera vez que se sentía atraído por alguien, pero esa reacción le había dejado desestabilizado y confuso. Lo peor es que el chico le recordaba a alguien y no atinaba a quien.

El partido terminó con 67 - 45, con la victoria del equipo residente. El público vitoreó y vio los colores del equipo bailar por las gradas. Todo el equipo se lanzó sobre Natasha, quién había conseguido el punto final. Peter reía como si no existiera más en el mundo y al fin se pudo ver al capitán sonreír. Realmente tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

—¿Vamos? —llamó su atención Bruce, levantándose.

—Venga, toca felicitar a la arañita —contestó Tony, levantándose también.

Durante todo el partido habían evitado llamar demasiado la atención para que la gente no se fijara en Tony, así que esperaron a que se despejaran un poco las escaleras para bajar hasta donde seguía el equipo.

Peter lo reconoció en la distancia y corrió hacia él. Estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre, pero se dio cuenta de donde estaba y atinó a morderse la lengua a tiempo.

—¡Realmente vinieron! —gritó Peter cuando finalmente estuvo frente a ellos.

—Te has pegados unos buenos saltos, arañita —le dijo Tony.

Al reconocer el mote, Peter se sonrojó.

—¿En serio tenías que decírselo? —le protestó Peter a Bruce—. ¡Solo Bucky me llama _La Saltarina Carlota_!

—Me dijo que te llamaban _Spider-Man_ —contestó Tony, mirando a Bruce quien parecía haberse ahogado de la risa.

Si antes Peter parecía sonrojado, ahora era igual que una cereza. Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, una persona llamó a Peter. Al verlo acercarse, Tony apretó los dientes.

—Peter, vamos al vestuario para hablar de los resultados de hoy y recoger —dijo el capitán al acercarse—. Perdón por interrumpir. Hola, Bruce.

El muy incordio tenía que tener unos modales que agradarían a Jarvis, maldijo Tony para sus adentros. Su sonrisa de cerca parecía cargar con un voltaje de mil voltios y agradeció con todas sus fuerzas llevar las gafas de sol.

—Ey, Cap —dijo Peter antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de irse a los vestidores—. Quiero presentarte a alguien. Obviamente a Bruce ya lo conoces, pero aquí tienes a nuestro nuevo compañero de ciencias.

Antes de que dijera el nombre, él ya sabía quién era. Tony lo vio en su mirada. Como si de repente pudiera ver a través de sus gafas y reconociera su cara.

—Tony Stark —se presentó Tony, extendiendo la mano.

Él dudó, como si toda la fortaleza que demostró en la cancha se hubiera evaporado de repente. Sin embargo, tomó su mano en un agarre fuerte.

—Steve Rogers.

**Lunes, 9 de diciembre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¡AL FIN! Ya está el reencuentro. Según los comentarios la gente estaba tirando de los pelos ya, pobrecitos míos jajajajajajajajaja. En fin, para bien o para mal, nuestro par de pencos favoritos finalmente se han visto las caras.

**Juvia Agreste**, tenías razón, en el partido iban a suceder COSAS jajajajajajajajaja

**Kagome-Black**, ¡muchas gracias! En general adoro a Bruce y a Peter, me parecen unos personajes muy bonicos, pero es que estoy aprovechando que este fic es un AU para volcarme un poco más con ellos.

**Alessandra Von Grey**, tú ya me conoces, ¿cuándo yo no aporto drama? jajajajajajajaja

**Bitterchocolate**, ¡muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

**_Hoy no será el día que vengas conmigo_**

**_Steve_**

* * *

Steve tensó el agarre de sus manos antes de soltarle. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por controlar su expresión corporal y parecer en calma aunque en su interior su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que temía que los demás pudieran escucharlo. También estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de controlar sus labios, de no soltar la palabrota que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Él no era una persona de malas palabras, pero cuando decía alguna se debía a que todo había superado sus límites, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Como la pesadilla que fue su antiguo capitán de equipo, como el sueño que era tener a Tony de nuevo frente a frente.

Steve sentía la adrenalina zumbando en su torrente sanguíneo a un ritmo de locura, ni siquiera el partido lo había puesto así de alterado y ansioso. Quería reír. Quería esconderse. Quería abrazar a Tony después de tanto tiempo, después de aquel horror que habían vivido juntos para no verse más hasta ese momento. Quería huir.

¿Por qué ahora? Después de su conversación con Bucky esa mañana le había estado dando vueltas sin parar a su situación, a sus sentimientos, su estancamiento. Al final, ¿había estado usando a Tony como escudo emocional? Si ya era consciente de que no volverían a verse en la vida, quizás debía reconocer eso, lo cual le hacía sentir aún peor. Se sentía cobarde e indefenso, tenía que salir de allí, tenía que encontrar la forma de dejar que ese primer amor finalmente se fuera y dejar a su corazón seguir su camino.

Por el reglamento, Steve se había quitado el collar para el partido y, tras guardarlo en el neceser de su taquilla, había decidido no volver a ponérselo. Cuando llegara a casa lo guardaría a buen recaudo, como siempre estaría el recuerdo en su memoria. Pero entonces… ¿Era aquello alguna clase de broma del universo?

Al verlo de cerca, Tony se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Con disfraz y todo, Steve lo había reconocido incluso antes de decir su nombre. Eso no era tan extraño. Lo que era realmente llamativo era que él lo conocía. Ese nombre pellizcaba recuerdos que tenía escondidos y no terminaba de ubicar, y luego estaban esos ojos. Esos increíbles ojos azules que parecían un cielo limpio y puro. Él había conocido a una persona con una mirada así.

—Yo a ti te conozco —dijo Tony de pronto.

Su repentina afirmación fue una sorpresa para todos, la reacción fue obvia, aunque Peter fue el único que la verbalizó..

—¿Conoces al Cap, Tony? —preguntó Peter—. ¿De dónde?

Steve apretó los dientes, nervioso. Ya era una locura reencontrarse con él, su corazón estaba tamborileando como loco y las ideas no terminaban de ordenarse en su mente. Todo aquello era una locura bastante estrambótica teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Que Tony le reconociera era pedir demasiado. Siendo franco, una parte de Steve no quería.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que te conozco, Capi —dijo Tony, quitándose las gafas y acercándose a Steve—. Lo que no atino es de dónde…

Tony no podía parar de darle vueltas. Él tenía una memoria envidiable. Si no recordaba algo se debía a que le había importado menos que un comino. Pero había una sensación persistente en su pecho que le indicaba que ese recuerdo era importante. Esos ojos y ese nombre… Su conversación con Pepper lo había arrastrado a un mar de recuerdos que podían estar jugándole una mala pasada, pero era posible...

Y Steve lo vio. El momento en que Tony lo recordó.

—¡CAP, PET! —gritó Nat desde el otro lado de la cancha frente a la entrada que daba a los pasillos de los vestuarios—. ¡El entrenador nos llama ya, vamos!

Entonces Steve se dio cuenta de que realmente se habían quedado solos en la pista, el resto de jugadores se había ido ya a los vestuarios y apenas quedaban personas en las gradas.

—¡Ay, se nos ha ido el tiempo encima! —exclamó Peter—. ¡Ya vamos Nat! ¡Nos vemos chicos!

Peter se despidió al trote con una sonrisa enorme y nerviosa ante la mirada ceñuda de Nat. Con una educada despedida, Steve le siguió. Steve se lo recriminó para sus adentros desde que dio el primer paso en dirección a los vestuarios, pero no miró atrás. Él huyó.

Los vieron marcharse y Tony sintió la persistente mirada de Bruce encima. Se la correspondió, alzando una ceja con ademán ladino.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Tony, poniéndose de nuevo las gafas.

—Nada, solo que ha sido incómodo —apuntó Bruce, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Te ponen nervioso un par de cruces de miradas? Tienes que pasarlo fatal en las citas.

—Cuando soy el sujetavelas, sí —apuntó Bruce, caminando hacia las escaleras que daban a la salida.

Tony le siguió, riendo, y no tardó en caminar a su lado.

—Si Peter no se ha dado cuenta ha sido un milagro —dijo Bruce.

—Ya le has visto, estaba todo alterado por el partido y por vernos aquí. Creo que le costaba focalizar su atención en una sola cosa.

—¿Y debo saber qué ha pasado ahí abajo? —preguntó Bruce, abriendo las puertas del gimnasio.

A diferencia de antes, había gente en los pasillos, amigos que se habían quedado hablando después del partido. Algunos empezaban a marcharse en pequeños grupos.

—El capitán se llamaba Steve, ¿verdad? Steve Rogers.

—¿Tan ensimismado te quedaste que ni escuchaste su nombre?

—Tiene unos ojos perfectos para ello —bromeó Tony haciendo que Bruce rodara los ojos—. Solo creo que tengo que tenerlo en cuenta.

* * *

Después de discutir sobre el resultado del partido y las tácticas que se habían puesto en marcha, el entrenador los dejó para que se ducharan y se cambiaran. Steve estaba anudándose las converse blancas cuando los demás empezaron a debatir sobre la campaña de crowdfunding de Bucky y qué cosas había que poner en lista para empezar con ella. Llevaban un rato con la conversación, pero entre el cansancio y el embotellamiento de su cabeza, Steve no estaba muy pendiente. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había anudado las ligas dos veces.

Salió de su trance cuando Bucky repentinamente palmeó su hombro. Steve contuvo el sobresalto, pero miró hacia su lado con expresión de sorpresa cuando Bucky se sentó junto él.

—Me han contado que has tenido un encuentro interesante —dijo Bucky.

—La mar de interesante.

—Pet me comentó a quién te presentó, aunque Nat es la que está preocupada. Divertido, ¿no?

Steve le lanzó una mirada rápida a Nat, que estaba hablando con otros jugadores del equipo. Le pareció escuchar mucho la palabra pompones y fase, así que estuvo seguro que la broma de vestirle de animadora iba a entrar en la campaña fijo. Viendo la sonrisa burlona del idiota que tenía al lado, tampoco es que fuera a negarse.

—¿Nat llegó a ver quién era?

—No, pero sí vio tu cara de fantasma. ¿Llega el momento de la verdad y te pones como un flan? —Bucky rió.

Steve se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo restregó un par de veces en un gesto frustrado.

—Fue impactante, ¿sabes? —dijo Steve—. Hacía nada te había dicho lo seguro que estaba de no volver a verle en la vida y ahora…

—¿Te pudo el susto?

—Por horrible que suene, sí.

Bucky se rió, palmeándole la espalda de nuevo.

—Bueno, vamos a lo importante. Es obvio que tú lo reconociste, ¿pero él a ti?

—No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que no —mintió Steve.

—¿Seguro? Porque Pet dice algo distinto.

—Le suena mi cara, eso sí —dijo Steve, levantánse. Puso la mochila donde había estado sentado antes y guardó en él las cosas de su taquilla que necesitaba llevarse a casa, entre ellas el neceser—. Pero que sepa quien soy es distinto.

—Bueno, pero tampoco… Oye, espera —le pidió Bucky, observándole con detenimiento—. Ya no llevas el colgante.

—No, no lo llevo. He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y…, es verdad. Si sigo aferrándome a él, no podré avanzar. Así que he decidido dejar de ponérmelo después del partido de hoy.

Bucky entreabrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Hizo el gesto una vez más y acabó llevándose las manos a la cabeza con hastío.

—Tú eres idiota. ¿Por qué haces todo al revés?

Bucky se levantó, dejándole solo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el resto de jugadores también se estaban marchando, que les habían lanzado despedidas a viva voz, pero que ellos habían estado tan enfrascados en su conversación que no se habían dado cuenta.

Steve cerró la taquilla en un gesto suave, intentando que el malhumor y la frustración no pudieran con él. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. No quería hacer planes ya porque, viendo su suerte, podría no volver a verlo jamás de la misma forma que podría volver a encontrarse con Tony, para bien o para mal.

**Lunes, 23 de diciembre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Podemos decirlo a la vez: Steve es idiota JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Yo lo adoró, sinceramente. Me encanta que sea un adolescente idiota de corazón de oro, que aunque tenga buenas intenciones y todos lo quieran pueda meter la pata y dejarse llevar por el miedo a salir herido. Y me encanta porque me da pie a meter mucho drama JAJAJAJAJAJA

**Juvia Agreste**, ¿la espera mereció la pena?

**ambu780**, ya sabes que no todo es tan fácil jajajajajajajaja

**Alessandra Von Grey**, acertaste. Se avecina drama, en TONELADAS MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA

Pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Cada vez que podía, Thor había ido llevándole fotografías a Loki. Por alguna estúpida razón, jamás se había atrevido a entregárselas en mano. Quizás porque los únicos momentos en los que podía verle era cuando comían todos juntos o a veces en el instituto. En las dos ocasiones había una pared de hielo tan gélida a su alrededor que Thor temía que acabara cortándose si se acercaba demasiado.

Había intentado encontrarse con él a solas, pero su puerta siempre estaba cerrada a cal y canto y no había forma de hablar con él. Así que seguía entregándole las fotos por debajo de la puerta, suponiendo que no las encontraba desagradables. Si así fuera, estaba seguro que Loki buscaría la forma de hacérselo saber. Thor se estremeció al imaginarse las fotografías desgarradas en la puerta de su propia habitación a modo de respuesta.

Durante esos días, Thor había gastado completamente su carrete de fotos en blanco y negro y esos retazos de la ciudad se habían ido colando lentamente en el cuarto de Loki según Thor iba descifrándola y experimentándola. La primera había sido el puente de Brooklyn, pero también había varias de Central Park y de la cancha de baloncesto a la que solía ir a jugar con los chicos.

Cada momento que colaba bajo su puerta era una foto que había hecho al acordarse de él, al añorar que estuviera a su lado explorando aquellos sitios como habían hecho de niños.

Thor aún lo recordaba con cariño. Aquellos días de verano que habían explorado el bosque hasta el último árbol, el más pequeño riachuelo y el más bello pájaro. Los recordaba todos con mucho afecto, incluso los dolorosos. Como aquella vez que, por imprudente, había saltado desde un árbol demasiado alto y se había hecho un esguince en el tobillo. Lo tenía enterrado en el pecho porque aquel día Loki, que siempre iba inmaculado y se reía cuando lo veía precipitarse a un desastre que él solo había montado, se había ensuciado la ropa y llenado de sudor por llevarle a caballito de vuelta a casa. Podía haber ido a buscar a sus padres, tenía un sentido de la orientación excelente y era rápido, pero no quiso dejarle solo, llorando y asustado.

Aquellas noches de verano en las que habían explorado mundos y épocas, desde reinas poderosas a poderosas titánides con los mundos en conflicto, acompañados por la voz de Loki. Habían trasnochado miles de veces perdidos en aquellas páginas. Solo en una ocasión había sido Thor el que le había leído a Loki, aunque más que leer bien podría decirse narrar puesto que se lo había recitado de memoria. Thor le había susurrado las valientes aventuras de Brynhildr, la valquiria, mientras le abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo en espera que eso le distrajera de los truenos que rompían el silencio de aquella noche de tormenta. Loki jamás había querido admitir su temor, así que Thor había tenido que fingir el suyo para acercarse a él.

Thor añoraba esos momentos.

Thor extrañaba a Loki terriblemente.

Thor caminó por el pasillo con pesadez, como si cada paso le costara un mundo. Iba a dejar una nueva foto bajo su puerta, una que había sacado en su cafetería favorita, la que servía enormes tarros de vidrio llenos de espumosos capuchinos. Seguro que Loki se habría reído de él si viera la forma en que siempre se le pringaba la nariz con el primer sorbo, pensó con melancolía.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, tropezó con sus propios pies. Logró sostenerse, pero la foto se le escapó de entre los dedos.

La recogió del suelo con un suspiro. La examinó y descubrió, para su malestar, que la punta se había doblado. Apenas era un detalle minúsculo, pero darse cuenta le molestó. Suspirando una vez más, se puso delante de la puerta y coló la fotografía por la rendija inferior. Se marchó, desanimado, sin ser consciente de que para la persona tras esa puerta aquella imagen formaba parte de un pequeño tesoro.

**Lunes, 10 de febrero de 2020**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Como avisé a través de mis redes sociales, tuve que desaparecer un tiempo por un proyecto que tenía entre manos, ¡pero ya estoy aquí! Es un capítulo breve, pero, me toca mucho la fibra. Thor es amor, de verdad, no hay otra forma de definirlo.

Un problema de esta web es que no permite subir fotos en los capítulos. No se sorprendan si no ven una frase introductoria. Es que en los capítulos "solitarios" de Thor y Loki, los que van a presentar el capítulo son las fotos de Thor.

**ambu780**, todos somos muy valientes hasta que tenemos la situación en las narices. En resumen, el pobre se asustó.

**Juvia Agreste**, jajajajajaja, este capítulo es cortito, pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera.

**Alessandra Von Grey**, encantada estoy con lo de "Peter es un ángel, bruce un sabueso y tony es tony", memeo.

**Akaire.M**, ¡muchas gracias!

Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

_**Hay días en los que solo necesito un hilo que me conecte al mundo**_

_**Tony**_

* * *

Tony inspiró hondo, fuertemente, temiendo que la tensión la tuviera tan disparada que acabara teniendo un ataque y cayera desplomado en el suelo. Apretó con tanta fuerza el teléfono entre sus dedos que perdieron el color. Sabía que algo así terminaría pasando, pero eso no facilitaba las cosas.

Cuando había visto la llamada de su padre, se había planteado no contestar. La idea había circulado en su mente, pesada y agria. Cansado, finalmente cogió el teléfono y salió del taller, sabiendo que si le dejaba arrinconado entre llamadas perdidas y el buzón de voz sería muchísimo peor.

Grande había su sorpresa cuando le había felicitado por los cambios en el taller. Él se esperaba un maremoto por la mera idea de haber cambiado sus cosas de lugar, ocupando su espacio. Hasta se había preparado un discurso en su cabeza para rebatirle. Sin embargo, aquella respuesta lo había dejado descolocado. Se llevó la mano al cuello y se lo masajeó, en un gesto nervioso.

Claro, duró poco y, como siempre, todo tenía trampa.

—He estado pensando… —dijo Howard—. Ya que te has involucrado con algunos negocios de la empresa, ¿quizás podrías hacerte cargo de uno en Nueva York? Es delicado, requiere que sea presencial, y ya que estás ahí…

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Llevamos un tiempo desarrollando un nuevo prototipo de fusil de asalto S17 y…

—Para —lo cortó Tony—. Sabes que no quiero saber nada de eso.

—Nuestros negocios con el Ejército son el pilar fundamental de Industrias Stark.

—¡Porque te has empeñado en que la empresa vaya en esa dirección!

—¡No vas a criticar mis decisiones!

—Claro, ¡claro! Lo olvidaba, olvidaba que contigo todo es así.

—Tony, estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo. Te enviaré los datos de la reunión.

—No voy a ir.

—Deja de colmarme la paciencia, Anthony.

—¡NO VOY A IR! —gritó Tony con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A LEVANTARME LA VOZ! —exclamó Howard al otro lado de la línea—. ¡No importan tus títulos universitarios, sigues siendo un menor a mi tutela! No me obligues a traerte de vuelta a casa.

—Visto así… ¡QUIZÁS NO DEBAS MANDAR A UN "MENOR A TU TUTELA" A UNA PUTA REUNIÓN MILITAR!

Y Tony lanzó su teléfono contra la pared. Lo peor fue que, al ser su último diseño, era prácticamente irrompible y pudo escuchar los gritos de su padre en la llamada sin cortar. Tony se alejó de allí, dejando abandonado su teléfono.

Tony estaba agitado, le era difícil respirar. Pensó en ir a la cocina a por agua, pero no quería preocupar a Jarvis. Le bastaría verle en ese estado para suponer qué había pasado y ya bastante tenía el pobre mayordomo con lidiar con él como para refrescarle esa lucha que había entre él y su padre. Sabía que Jarvis lo pasaba mal cuando los veía discutir, no por nada había trabajado para Howard y María muchísimos años, mucho antes de que Tony naciera.

Tony se sentó en el suelo del pasillo, esforzándose en hacer ejercicios de respiración que le dejaran la mente en blanco.

Con su padre siempre era la misma mierda, Nueva York se había convertido en un sorprendente respiro al verse alejado de él. Le entristecía por su madre, pero la distancia había sido reconfortante. Pero al parecer jamás podía estar lo suficientemente lejos de los planes de su padre. Probablemente ni siendo parte de la primera comunidad en Marte lo conseguiría.

Desde que era pequeño, su padre había hecho todo lo posible por conducir a Tony por el camino que él había marcado para la empresa. Incluso su amistad con Rhodey había sido programada para tal propósito. Tony se había rebelado desde que fue consciente de lo que implicaba la guerra. Las armas que su padre le enseñaba con emoción y respeto le causaban pavor y aún esas alturas Howard no había entendido por qué.

Howard se veía a sí mismo como aquel alfa que protege a los suyos cueste lo que cueste. Tony, en cambio, se veía como el omega que era frecuentemente el blanco de agresiones hiciera lo que hiciera. Al ver el arma, no se veía empuñándola, sino siendo el objetivo. Si hablaba, malo; si se quedaba callado, malo; si se echaba a correr, malo; si permanecía quieto, malo; si mostraba sus emociones, malo; si se defendía, malo; si no lo hacía, malo; si las encerraba en un cajón, malo; si elegía su propia ropa, malo; si vestía lo que los demás eligieran, malo; y la lista seguía y seguía, sin fin. Incluso su celo, algo que no había elegido, podía ser un arma arrojadiza contra él. Siempre el blanco al que atacar, como aquella vez de la excursión.

Lo que le llevó a Steve. Había estado pensando en él durante las últimas semanas, más de lo que le reconocería a nadie. Seguía teniendo esa endiablada sonrisa de diez mil voltios, totalmente inolvidable. Solo que ahora que no tenía esas mejillas sonrosadas y esos movimientos torpes, era muchísimo más guapo. Aún así le había costado un poco reconocerlo, aunque ahora que lo sabía resultaba tan obvio que estuvo por llamarse estúpido.

Había pasado muchísimo tiempo, tanto que lo había sepultado en su memoria por su propia salud mental. Le había hablado algunos retazos sobre él a Pepper, pero apenas. Aquel episodio había sido traumático para Tony en muchos sentidos. Había recibido insultos antes, incluso algunas vez lo habían empujado o tirado del pelo, pero jamás había recibido una paliza. Y, lo que más asustó a Tony, que Steve se viera involucrado.

Con esas memorias desempolvadas, Tony recordó con horror al pequeño Steve inconsciente en la camilla del hospital, envuelto en aquel horrendo olor a desinfectante, con heridas por donde fuera que mirara y la respiración jadeante. Entonces Tony comprendió que, por ser él mismo, no solo tenía la posibilidad de ser el objetivo, sus seres queridos también lo eran. Y, por toda la ciencia, había querido muchísimo a Steve. Había sido su primer amor, después de todo.

Desde ese momento, Tony había tenido el fuerte pensamiento de que no permitiría que nadie más le hiciera daño, que no dejaría que nadie a su alrededor sufriera por él, y que no movería un solo dedo para permitir que agresores siguieran atacando a víctimas, que nadie sufriría lo que vivió él. Se había alejado de todo el mundo, imponiendo una pared, y su padre… Su padre se había negado totalmente a comprender por qué existían esos muros a su alrededor, en su lugar había preferido obviarlos como si no existieran, como si su dolor no fuera real.

* * *

Agotado y reticente, Tony regresó al taller donde Bruce y Peter seguían trabajando. Había recompuesto la cara y volvía a tener esa sonrisa altanera en los labios. Le bastó un paso al interior de la habitación para saber que algo no andaba bien.

Peter era nervioso por naturaleza, eso Tony lo tenía más que comprobado, pero incluso para él aquello era raro. No podía quedarse quieto en el asiento y no paraba de moverse de un pie a otro. Hasta Bruce parecía tenso, algo sorprendente con su constante e irritante actitud de no voy a dejar que nada me afecte.

—¿Has roto algo, Pet? —preguntó Tony, sobresaltándole.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —exclamó Peter, indignado.

Peter se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Tony no supo si fue por la vergüenza o por el repentino sofoco de su enfado.

—¿Y qué te tiene como una pulga sobre un culo?

—Gracias por la imagen —resopló Peter—. No me pasa nada.

Tony los miró a los dos, sin creérselo para nada. Menos cuando los vio compartir miraditas que pretendían ser discretas, pero que destacaban más que un elefante en una cacharrería.

—Aquí ha pasado algo —aseguró Tony—, algo feo que ninguno de los dos quiere admitir.

Cayó el silencio y, aunque Tony intentó conectar con ellos, los dos seguían evitando su mirada.

Jarvis entró en la habitación con tres fuentes de macedonia en una bandeja. Tony arrugó la nariz, instintivamente. También había una jarra de café y entonces Tony se dio cuenta que la que había en la habitación ya estaba vacía.

—Les traigo un aperitivo de media mañana —les explicó Jarvis, poniendo la bandeja sobre una mesa limpia y recogiendo la jarra vacía—. Y una nueva ronda de café helado, como me pidió el señorito Parker.

Peter se sonrojó y entonces fue que Tony lo entendió. Dejó que Jarvis se marchara antes de decir nada.

—Así que… ¿Saliste a buscar a Jarvis?

—Dijiste que podíamos hablar con él —se adelantó Bruce en un intento de rescatar a Peter—. Si necesitábamos algo.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —respondió rápidamente Tony, sin preocuparse—. Lo que me pregunto es si quizás escuchaste…, algo, que te puso nervioso.

Peter apretó los labios y hundió la mirada en la mesa, pero Tony no necesitaba respuesta. Peter había pasado de la vergüenza más extrema al terror más fantasmal. Había perdido el color de la cara hasta hacerle lucir como un muñeco. Tony suspiró, cansado, y le palmeó el hombro a Peter.

—Mi relación con él siempre es así, no te alarmes —le explicó Tony, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa para rellenar su taza de café—. Y era yo el que estaba en un sitio en el que cualquiera podría escucharme, no es culpa tuya.

Tony alzó la vista, viendo su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana y, sobre todo, viendo el reflejo de Peter. Parecía tan aliviado que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar. Tony ahogó la sonrisa al beber un sorbo de café.

Volvieron al trabajo, a la relajada dinámica de grupo que habían logrado construir entre ellos. Tony disfrutaba enormemente de esos momentos con ellos, aunque no siempre lo mostrara. El tiempo siempre pasaba volando cuando estaba en su compañía. Había una estúpida, pero útil forma de aprender cuando estaban juntos. Solo de recordar los laboratorios de la empresa, donde todos lo trataban como una pieza delicada de cristal a la que no había que acercarse, le ponía nervioso.

La jornada terminó antes de lo que le habría gustado y, cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado la hora de recoger todo y marcharse. Para su malhumor, fue en ese momento en que su padre le envió un correo a su ordenador con la reunión. Apagó la pantalla más fuerte de lo necesario, asqueado.

Peter se detuvo en la puerta del taller, agarrando ansiosamente las asas de su mochila, sin atreverse a salir.

—¿Qué pasa, Pet? —preguntó Tony, observándole con diversión.

—¿Tienes algún plan? Esta tarde, digo.

Tony pensó en la propuesta de su padre, que le esperaba caliente y venenosa en su correo electrónico.

—No, no tengo nada.

—¿Te apetecería, no sé, ir a jugar baloncesto con los chicos? ¡No es nada serio! Es solo, ya sabes, nosotros echando unas canastas y eso, pasándolo bien.

Peter lo miró con esa cara de cachorro emocionado y llorón que podía torcer la voluntad de cualquiera. A Tony le divertía, aunque en el fondo era verdad que lograba tocarle la fibra. Riendo, emitió un suspiro de derrota.

—Venga, por qué no.

**Lunes, 24 de febrero de 2020**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Este capítulo me pone un poco triste, pero bueno, el entorno de Tony es complicado y en parte es la razón por la que él es así. Aunque ya todos sabíamos que Pepper sabía algo sobre la existencia de Steve y el pasado de Tony, es obvio que Tony se guardó muchas para sí mismo. Bueno, o puede que eso crea él, porque ya nos conocemos a Pepper jajajajajaaja.

**Kagome-Black**, por ahora las fotos solo están en wattpad, más que nada porque Fanfiction no me permite subirlas. Y sí, Thor es un osito de peluche de esos super achuchables jajajajajaja

**Akaire.M**, Thor es super bonico, creo que no puedo hacer un fic donde no lo sea, soy incapaz. Es un Winnie the Pooh.

**Juvia Agreste**, soy un poco lenta, pero si voy más rápido descarrilo , así que... jajajajajaja

**Alessandra Von Grey**, ¿querías drama? Aquí tienes un camión entero, repletito de drama jajajajaja.

Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

_**Cuando pensé que no te necesitaba, apareciste **_

_**Steve**_

* * *

Steve observó intensamente aquellas latas que tenía entre las manos. Una era de catsup, la otra de ketchup. Las dos pesaban lo mismo, pero aún así Steve las sopesaba entre las manos como si fuera a encontrar la diferencia. Si Bucky estuviera ahí con él, lo más probable es que le hiciera alguna broma estúpida. Tenía suerte de que no fuera así.

Realmente aunque su mirada estaba en los dos recipientes, su mente estaba mucho más allá. Perdido profundamente en una mirada castaña que lo atravesaba con ese magnetismo tan arrollador. Se vio obligado a salir de su trance cuando una señora con un carro de la compra lleno hasta arriba estuvo a punto de tirarle al pasar a toda velocidad a su lado. La escuchó soltar improperios mientras seguía caminando, pero Steve apenas pudo musitar una disculpa mientras trataba de reorganizar sus pensamientos y recolocarse la zapatilla que se le había salido con el atropello.

Resopló, devolviendo las latas al estante. Se masajeó el cuello, frustrado. Él había tomado su decisión, ¿por qué entonces no conseguía tranquilizarse? ¿Por qué volvía una y otra vez a replantearse todo, a pensar en Tony?

Generalmente él era una persona de decisiones sólidas. Quizás podía torturarse con debates internos en busca de la elección correcta, pero una vez se decantaba por una, no dudaba. ¿Qué pasaba entonces? ¿Qué era lo que tiraba de él una y otra vez, invitándole a mirar el otro camino del desvío?

—¿Steve? —lo llamó Sarah, acercándose a él. Llevaba en sus manos varios packs de yogures, un envase de mantequilla y una botella enorme de yogur de beber sabor fresa. Lo puso todo en el carro que Steve mantenía a su lado—. ¿Aún no has cogido la salsa?

—Sí, perdona —dijo Steve, cogiendo finalmente una botella de catsup y dejándola en el carro.

Lo tomó con un gesto seguro y fue con Sarah en dirección a la zona de verduras, que siempre dejaban para el final. Steve cogió dos guantes de plástico y le tendió uno a Sarah. Se los pusieron con el mismo gesto torpe.

—Odio el plástico de estas cosas —se quejó Sarah, incapaz de abrir el guante.

Steve rió, enternecido.

—Déjame un momento —pidió Steve, tomando el guante y abriéndolo para ella—. Aquí tienes.

—Eres un chulito —lo reprendió Sarah, con un mohín.

Steve volvió a reírse y empezó a observar con cuidado las berenjenas. Su madre le pinchó el abdomen con el dedo pulgar como regaño y empezó a escoger los pimientos de una forma mucho menos rigurosa que Steve.

—Bueno… Tenías un buen debate con las salsas, ¿eh?

—Claro —bromeó Steve—. Una mala salsa puede echar a perder un plato.

—¿Incluso los perritos calientes?

—Sobre todo los perritos calientes.

—Me pregunto cómo fue que me saliste con el paladar tan delicado.

—Yo no soy delicado, como de todo —se justificó Steve—. Pero no hay nada de malo en intentar que quede lo mejor posible.

—Claro… —murmuró Sarah, lanzándole una discreta mirada—. Así que no hay ninguna salsa que te esté llevando la cabeza a otra parte, ¿verdad?

Steve ignoró la punta, mirando las zanahorias.

—Sé adaptarme.

—Bueno, sabes que si no es el…, catsup lo que estás buscando, sino otra cosa, yo podría ayudarte, ¿verdad?

—¿Vas a ir hasta Manhattan para complacer a tu hijo querido?

—O puedo dejarte mi hombro para que llores, me sale más barato.

Steve volvió a reír, dejando las cosas en el carro. Masajeó el hombro de su madre en un gesto cariñoso.

—Tranquila mamá, no soy caprichoso.

—Y eso es lo que me preocupa, eso y que eres tozudo como una mula cuando se te mete una idea entre ceja y ceja.

Sarah le palmeó la cadera en un gesto maternal y fue al otro lado para echar un vistazo al área de la fruta. Steve tuvo el deseo de suspirar otra vez. Su madre, siempre tan perspicaz y a la vez tan torpe para ser sutil.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba dudando de sus decisiones y se sentía como si no estuviera siendo fiel a sí mismo, aunque a esas alturas ya no sabía qué producía esa sensación: el camino que había escogido o negar que debería haber escogido el otro.

* * *

Entrar en la cancha se sintió igual que llegar a un parque de perros. Peter se había mantenido a su lado, impaciente, casi brincando a cada paso que daban y alternando la mirada constantemente entre el camino y el rostro de Tony. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta de verja que daba acceso al interior, echó a correr hasta saltar encima de un fornido rubio que tenía la risa más ruidosa y bonita que había escuchado jamás.

El fortachón lo alzó en peso, colgándolo de su hombro como si se tratara de un saco que no pesaba nada. Y viendo lo tranquilo que se mostraba, era muy probable que así fuera. Con esos brazos bien podía levantar un coche sin mucho esfuerzo.

Se acercó sin variar la velocidad de su paso, escaneándolos a todos. Estaba la alfa pelirroja que había visto de lejos en el partido, Nat, y un beta rubiales con el pelo cortado al milímetro que no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que había entrado. También estaba otro de los jugadores que había visto en el partido. Steve, en cambio, no. Sintió un peso caer profundo en su vientre producto de la decepción, pero no dejó que se mostrara ni por un segundo en su cara.

Todos lo saludaron y el grandullón dejó a Peter en el suelo para caminar hacia él.

—Así que tú eres el amigo de Pet, el científico loco —dijo el rubio con mirada de halcón herniado que estaba con el balón.

Tony enarcó una ceja, observándolo con interés. Nat le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero el halcón no pareció inmutarse.

—Disculpa, el científico loco es nuestro querido Bruce. Yo soy el ingeniero chiflado, no nos confundamos.

El comentario divirtió rápidamente y entonces él le tendió la mano.

—Soy Clint, el hermano de Nat —se presentó.

Nat hizo un elegante y mudo gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Yo soy Sam, pertenezco al equipo de baloncesto junto a estos.

—¡Menos yo! —dijo el fortachón que sacudió su pelo como si se tratara de un anuncio de champú—. Yo solo juego con ellos para pasar el rato, soy Thor.

—Espera, espera, espera —le pidió Tony, alzando las manos—. ¿En serio te llamas Thor?

—Sí, eso he dicho.

—¿No es un apodo o algo así?

—Para nada, puedo enseñarte mi documentación incluso.

—Te cambiaste el nombre.

—Para nada.

Tony se quitó las gafas y lo observó de arriba a abajo, incrédulo.

—Pues o tus padres tienen el don de la adivinación o un sentido del humor muy particular.

Thor se rió, fuertemente, y Tony pensó que no le costaría nada acostumbrarse a ese sonido ni a la forma tan dulce que tenía ese enorme alfa de mirar.

* * *

Cuando Steve llegó a la cancha, todos estaban sudados, gritando y con los ánimos por las nubes. Era de agradecer que la cancha fuera un espacio abierto, porque tenían sus perfumes repartidos por toda el área. Le habría hecho reír semejante efusividad si no fue porque uno de esos aromas se le hizo ajeno y familiar al mismo tiempo. Fue al cerrar la puerta tras de sí que se dio cuenta de que tenían una nueva incorporación en el equipo.

Vestido con un chándal que estaba seguro costaba más que la cancha en la que estaban jugando, Tony corría de un lado para otro para lanzarle el balón a Nat. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre, con los rizos húmedos danzando en todas direcciones; y la ropa manchada de sudor. Tenía una sonrisa radiante en los labios y las cara enrojecida. Estaba tan desaliñado y a la vez arrebatadoramente guapo que le dolía. Probablemente, si algún paparazzi se le acercara en ese momento le rompería la cámara y la gente sería una absoluta idiota en redes sociales por no mostrar la imagen perfecta de un robot recién fabricado, pero Steve estaba seguro que no había anuncio ni presentación donde lo hubiera visto tan guapo.

El partido terminó y Steve tuvo que recordar a toda velocidad cómo se caminaba. Podía quedarse plantado en la puerta con la excusa de que no quería interrumpir el juego, pero eso perdía validez si todos estaban saludándole e invitándole a acercarse.

—Tenemos una nueva incorporación en el equipo —le dijo Nat con un guiño.

—Y menuda incorporación —se quejó Sam—. ¿Qué pasa con los bajitos? ¿Tienen un cohete pegado al culo o algo?

—¡Oye! —protestó Peter.

—Y menudo cohete —contestó Tony—. Tengo tanta potencia que puedo barrer el suelo contigo y ni me entreno.

—Ni de coña no te entrenas.

—Como si tuviera tiempo —se carcajeó Tony—. Lo que me recuerda que necesito cinco minutos.

Tony fue a sentarse a las gradas y le hizo un gesto a Steve para que lo acompañara. Obedientemente, Steve lo siguió antes de darse cuenta. Ignoró descaradamente la mirada cargada de significado de Natasha y fue a sentarse a su lado mientras los demás volvían a jugar.

Tony abrió su maleta de deporte y sacó una toalla para secarse la cara, el cuello y los hombros.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Steve, incómodo.

—Bien, la mar de bien, necesitaba esto —respondió Tony, restregándose la toalla por el pelo—. Los chicos han dicho que no es muy normal que llegues tarde a esto, ¿debería preguntarte a ti cómo va todo?

—Sí, bueno, todo normal, solo tenía que ayudar a mi madre.

Tony asintió.

—¿Está ella bien?

—¿Eh? —preguntó Steve, desconcertado—. Sí, sí, perfectamente.

—Solo la vi una vez, creo que los dos no tuvimos la mejor de las primeras impresiones —rió Tony por lo bajo, aunque realmente no lo encontraba divertido—. Me alegra saber que está bien, y que a ti también te va bien.

—Yo, no sé a qué…

Steve sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. Giró el rostro para ver a Tony y se encontró de lleno con sus ojos. Fue como quedarse pegado a la corriente. Steve quería soltarse, no quería tener esa conversación porque sabría que podía hacerle cambiar de parecer, pero no podía.

—¡Ey, Steve! —lo llamó Clint, haciéndole brincar en el sitio, sin embargo, consiguió que se desprendiera de Tony—. ¿Bucky no viene? Me debe 10$.

—No, no, hoy no puede —contestó Steve, tomando aire—. Tiene revisión.

—Le voy a acabar cobrando intereses —comentó Clint, volviendo al juego, logrando que Steve riera.

—¿Bucky sigue odiando el puré de acelgas?

—Y probablemente lo odie toda la vida —contestó Steve automáticamente.

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta. Abrió los ojos de par en par y giró el rostro hacia Tony, que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido. Se sabía ganador y estaba enfadado y Steve supo que ya no podía evadir, fueran cuales fueran sus sentimientos, la conexión que ambos tenían.

**Martes, 24 de marzo de 2020**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Antes que nada, espero que todos estén bien y que se estén cuidando mucho. Lo sé, soy un poco mamá pato, pero tengan mucho cuidado, lávense mucho las manos, eviten tocarse la cara y estar en entornos con otras personas.

**Juvia Agreste**, no sé si Steve es el mejor ejemplo. Los dos son un pelín idiotas, cada uno a su manera jajajajaja

**Alexandrina Romanov**, curiosa mezcolanza, ¿eh? Al menos conmigo no te aburres, eso seguro.

**Akaire.M**, los capítulos pueden tener escondidas varias bombas con patas, la verdad jajajajajaja

**Alessandra Von Grey**, ¿cuándo no hay drama en una de mis historias? JAJAJAJAJA Pero en fin, habrá drama, cosas bonitas y muchos secretillos más.

Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡cuídense mucho!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Tony Stark era calificado por un montón de adjetivos, pero muy rara vez le caía encima la corona de gruñón. Pero aquel día lo era. No solo eso, era un Rey Demonio recién llegado a la Tierra desde las mismas entrañas del averno.

Él sabía que aquella no era una actitud profesional, que no podía mostrar semejantes altibajos emocionales en el trabajo por muy heredero que fuera, pero la llamarada estaba instalada fuertemente en su traquea, impidiéndole respirar y pensar con claridad. Escuchó a un par de técnicos susurrando sobre que ni los genios se libraban de la pubertad y Tony deseo lanzarles una grapadora a la cabeza. El pequeño grado de autocontrol que le quedaba le ayudó a no hacerlo. Y que no tenía ninguna grapadora a mano.

Aunque Tony sabía que las cosas iban mal, que su cabeza era un infierno y él estaba en llamas, jamás había estado tan fuera de control.

Se sentó en su escritorio, reclinándose tensamente en el asiento, haciendo ejercicios de respiración. Acababa de salir de una reunión que definitivamente le acababa de granjear el título de peor jefe del año, incluso peor que Howard. Sí, el mismo Howard que había derrumbado todo un proyecto de energías renovables con un simple chasquido de dedos solo porque había dejado de ser rentable. Tony gruñó ante la idea.

Sí, vale, le habían presentado un prototipo de batería que era obvio que no estaba listo. Le bastó ver los diseños para saber que eso iba a reventar por algún lado y las conexiones entre las células eran un desastre. Pero eso no implicaba que él tuviera que estallar incluso antes que la batería, que se incendió allí mismo cuando Tony la puso a prueba.

Tony llamó a Pepper cuando consiguió normalizar su respiración lo suficiente para dejar de parecer un energúmeno. Se negó a mirar el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo. Tenía manchas rojas en el rostro producto de la rabia y estaba seguro que también en el pecho.

Comunicaba. Fue igual cuando llamó por segunda vez.

Probó a llamar a Rhodey, aunque no tenía esperanzas en que los consejos de su amigo fueran muy sabios. Había entrado en la fase en la que parecía un robot programado. La única razón por la que su padre no lo había encerrado en un internado militar era porque Rhodey había demostrado tener buenas notas —todo sea dicho, ganadas con muchas horas pegado al escritorio— y estaba tan cansado que cuando conversaban apenas podían hablar de tonterías. Tony lo entendía por eso había evitado en la medida de lo posible meterle más presión con sus problemas. Pero realmente no podía más, se estaba ahogando y necesitaba una mano amiga.

El teléfono de Rhodey estaba apagado. Lo intentó de nuevo con Pepper. Seguía comunicando. Tony tenía deseos de llorar y la frustración le ahogaba desde dentro. Cerró los ojos, suprimiendo un gemido de dolor. Todo su cuerpo temblaba en incómodos espasmos que no podía controlar. Con empeño, trato de concentrarse en un lugar feliz, un lugar tranquilo. Recordó su viaje a Islandia, haciendo el esfuerzo de pensar únicamente en aquellos pequeños retazos de paraíso repartidos por todo el país. Al final, los recuerdos se vieron distorcionados y Tony gruñó. Inspiró hondo, haciendo el esfuerzo de obviar sus persamientos y centrarse en sus sensaciones, las buenas. O al menos, no las peores. Pensó con cuidado en la forma en que su nuca reposaba en el respaldo de la silla, en la fina brisa producto del aire acondicionado que le acariciaba las puntas de los dedos, la forma en que sus pies tocaban el material de sus zapatos.

Recondujo sus pensamientos a todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo y obvio los mensajes de alarma que le enviaba su cerebro sin parar.

Lentamente, comenzó a calmarse. Su respiración recobró un ritmo normal, su corazón dejó de darle la impresión de que le explotaría en la garganta en cualquier momento, los espasmos desaparecieron y su piel dejó de arder. Fue en ese momento en que su teléfono sonó.

Con un suspiro, contestó la llamada.

—¿Qué hay, Pepps?

—¿Rhodey ha vuelto a cambiarte los contactos?

Tony abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¡Mamá!

Maria Stark rió resueltamente al otro lado de la línea.

—Llevaba tiempo sin hablar contigo, como no me llamas… —apuntó Maria con un deje agrio en la voz.

—Bueno, para ti tampoco era muy difícil llamarme —se burló Tony.

—No le hables así a tu madre —se quejó Maria antes de reír de nuevo—. Te echaba de menos.

—Y yo a ti, mamá.

Y lo decía de verdad. A Tony le encantaba hablar con María, siempre había sido así. Le hacía muy feliz compartir tiempo con su madre. Muchos pensaban que sus primeros experimentos de ciencia y de mecánica habían sido con Howard porque, claro, él era el increíble dueño de Industrias Stark. Le habría encantado enseñarle las fotos de María completamente manchada de aceite ayudándole a desmontar su primer motor.

—¿Con quién hablas, querida? —escuchó Tony al otro lado de la línea de forma amortiguada. Se puso tenso al reconocer la voz de su padre.

—Con una amiga, cielo —mintió Maria.

—Con que una amiga… —murmuró Tony.

—Ya sabes cómo es —contestó Maria con un tono ameno que Tony estuvo seguro que no sentía.

—Esto es increíble, no puedes ni decirle a Howard que me has llamado, ¿en serio?

—No, cariño, no es…

—¡Oh, sí es! —gritó Tony, enfadado—. Porque siempre quieres que todo sea mágico y perfecto como un anuncio de revista es que finges que todo es maravilloso, incluso cuando es mentira. ¡Pues yo no pienso mentir! ¡No soy su juguete!

—¡Cariño, espera!

—Y escúchame bien —la cortó Tony—, ¡no toleraré ni una amenaza más de su parte! Solicitaré la emancipación de ser necesario.

—No hablas en serio.

—Sabes que tengo ganancias propias. Papá no está en ninguna de esas cuentas, no puede chantajearme con cerrarme el grifo ni dejarme en la calle —aclaró Tony con voz fría—. No me hagas quitarte a ti también, mamá.

—¡TONY!

Tony colgó sin siquiera escuchar a su madre gritar su nombre.

* * *

Tony se sentía el protagonista de uno de esos videoclips tan deprimentes de pop adolescente que parecían hechos para que medio YouTube se ahogara en lágrimas. La diferencia era que hacía un sol radiante en lugar de estar lloviendo a cántaros, pero a sus ojos todo parecía estar bajo un filtro gris y feo que hacía que el día apestara aún más. ¿Qué más podía ir peor? ¿Que Jarvis le dijera que se iba otra vez a trabajar a Malibú?

Tony siguió caminando por las calles de Manhattan, sin rumbo. Parecía que últimamente nada iba bien. Su relación con su padre iba peor que nunca y al parecer con su madre iba por el mismo camino, aunque ser consciente de ello lo odiaba con toda su alma. Sentía que su juicio y sus ideas estaban bloqueadas y no sabía cómo salir de eso. Y encima Steve se le había escapado de entre las manos. Tony se despeinó el pelo con estrés. Steve… Justo cuando lo tenía contra las cuerdas, el maldito inoportuno de Sam lo había llamado a la cancha y no había vuelto a tener oportunidad de hablar con él a solas. En otras circunstancias le habría importado menos, eso era algo que se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez, pero por alguna razón le ponía de un mal humor horrible.

Lo vio por el rabillo del ojo. Una enorme vitrina decorada con mensajes en multitud de colores escritos directamente en el cristal. Era extraño. Aunque todo parecía tan colorido, con letras redondeadas y simples, los mensajes iban al extremo contrario. Odio, muerte, avaricia, asco, control… A Tony le llamó la atención poderosamente la palabra Ansiedad, escrita en un amarillo radioactivo que parecía envenenarle la mirada.

Cuando se despegó de la palabra, dio un vistazo al edificio en general. Era una sala de arte juvenil. Tony enarcó la ceja, confundido. En otra ocasión se habría encogido de hombros y habría pasado de largo, pero un nuevo vistazo a aquella palabra le hizo dar un paso adelante y entrar en el edificio.

Para su sorpresa, el interior estaba muy iluminado y, sinceramente, parecía que mil globos multicolores hubieran estallado allí dentro hasta salpicar cada esquina de colorines. Eso solo conseguía que los cuadros y las estatuas fueran aún mas grotescas. Retorcidas en la falsa alegría mientras su interior los estaba matando con dagas de fuego. Sin permiso a estar tristes, sin permiso a sentirse mal, forzados a una sonrisa perpetua hasta que fuera el fin del mundo.

Tony se sentó en un banco cercano sin importarle mucho que estuviera ocupado por otra persona. El hombre omega a su lado tampoco le prestó mucha atención desde su pose erguida y digna.

Entonces, Tony se vio devorado por ella. Frente a él estaba la pintura más hermosa y escalofriante que había visto en su vida. Una mujer frente a su mismo reflejo, una con la cara tan chupada y pálida que era cadavérica, la otra con la sonrisa perfecta. Ambas apuñaladas por las mismas lanzas oxidadas, pero solo la cadavérica estaba cubierta de sangre, solo en ella las heridas tenían forma y las lágrimas corrían por la piel pegada al hueso. La otra estaba perfecta, impoluta y con la sonrisa de un millón de dólares cosida a los labios, aunque su mirada estaba vacía. Con todo, solo la cadavérica parecía libre, con sentimientos reales cubriendo cada milímetro de su piel y llenando de vida su mirada.

Escuchó un jadeo adolorido y entonces recordó que no estaba solo en ese banco. Giró sutilmente el rostro, prestándole atención al hombre a su lado. No, no era un hombre, aunque la altura podía dar a engaño. Pero aquella era la cara de un adolescente como él. Tony vio el sufrimiento en su mirada, las lágrimas aguando sus ojos, aunque estos estaban fijamente clavados en la pintura frente a ellos.

Aquello le devolvió un poco a la realidad. A su corazón. ¿Se había esforzado tanto en lucir como aquel reflejo perfecto que se estaba matando por dentro en silencio? ¿Ese chico haría lo mismo? ¿Estaban condenados a cometer los mismos errores?

El peso de esa afirmación le aplastó los intestinos. Él siempre había querido vivir la vida según sus propias normas, ¿por qué estaba resultando tan fácil perderse a sí mismo? ¿Por qué era tan simple hacerse daño? Inspiró hondo en un intento de controlar un sollozo, pero no sirvió de mucho. Ante sus ojos apareció de repente un paquete de pañuelos. Tony lo miró con sorpresa.

Se lo tendía el chico sentado a su lado, que aún seguía con la mirada perdida al frente. Vio que, en su otra mano, aquella apoyada fuertemente sobre su muslo, tenía un pañuelo arrugado que había usado para borrar sus propias lágrimas.

—Gracias —susurró Tony, tomando uno.

—De nada —correspondió él, con un carraspeo.

Tony se limpió y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con más cuidado. En cualquier otra persona ese cabello tan largo sería un desastre, más porque tenía pinta de todo menos de surfero, pero hacía que el brillante cabello negro cayera brillante y con gracia, como uno de esos ángeles de Miguel Ángel, efecto que solo se acentuaba con su piel pálida como la porcelana. Sus ojos seguían enrojecidos, lo que resaltaba aún más el verde del iris. Su pulcra camisa blanca abotonada y el chaleco negro habían sido pistas falsas que le habían confundido al respecto de su edad.

—Soy Tony.

Él lo miró con una ceja enarcada, pero aún así hizo el esfuerzo de mantener una expresión neutra. Regresó su mirada a la pintura frente a ellos y eso pareció recordarle algo porque torció el gesto.

—Yo Loki.

**Lunes, 13 de abril de 2020**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Primero que nada, **espero que todos estén bien, que se estén cuidando mucho, que se estén quedando en casa los que pueden hacerlo y se estén lavando mucho las manos. **

Ahora, vamos al punto. Lo sé, lo sé, ahora mismo todo el mundo me está odiando, ¿pero a que el final del capítulo no dejó un sabor tan agrio? Es agridulce al menos jajajajaajaja. En este capítulo **no hay nota de entrada**, lo que para todos no debió ser un buen presagio, y se debe básicamente a que Tony estaba tan en la mierda, tan al límite, que no había espacio siquiera para eso. En todo caso habría una marca de quemadura en su lugar.

Algunas lindas flores se preguntarán: _¡LO DE STEVE! ¡¿ERA NECESARIA ESA JUGADA TRAPERA?! _Sí, sí lo era. No solo por la situación en la que estaban, rodeados de los amigos de Steve entre los cuales la mitad de ellos tienen el sentido de la oportunidad en el culo, sino también porque **era el punto final para que Tony reventara con todo**. Diciéndolo así parece súper fácil todo, pero **he tardado semanas** en sacar este capítulo adelante porque cada vez que escribía sobre Tony en ese estado de ansiedad, **me entraba un ataque de ansiedad a mí**. Lo que tiene tener tendencia a ello y llevar tanto tiempo encerrada, supongo. En fin, espero que al menos les haya llegado al corazoncito.

**Juvia Agreste**, no sé yo si este capítulo te habrá subido el ánimo, pero porfa, cuídate mucho.

**ambu780**, creo que el capítulo no fue por los derroteros que esperabas jajajaja

**Alessandra Von Grey**, espero que tú también estés bien en esta cuarentena. A ratos es duro, pero bueno, se sobrelleva. Ahora lo importante es cuidarnos todos y tratar de superar esto. Respecto a mamá Rogers, sí, la adoro. Es un amor de personaje, de esos secundarios que te dan ganas de que aparezcan mucho más de lo que tenías planeado (y al final se cuelan entre las páginas porque el carisma está ahí jajajajajja) y, bueno, has podido leer sobre algunos sentimientos guardados, me temo.

**Akaire.M**, jajajajajajaja, ¡me alegra que te haya emocionado!

Bueno, con esto y un bizcocho, **#yomequedoencasa**


	20. NOTA DE AUTORA

Primero que nada, hola a todo el mundo. Espero que estén bien, sobre todo en estos tiempos tan complicados.

Sé que llevo tiempo medio desaparecida en combate y en realidad por ello escribo esto. Durante unos meses estuve francamente mal. Empezó con el vacío que generó la cuarentena, ese tiempo hueco y sin camino que me obligó a mirar dentro de mí; ya no había clases, paseos o quedadas que me permitieran huir de esos pensamientos. Estalló algo que llevaba ahí mucho tiempo y que me negaba a aceptar.

Aún no estoy lista para volver a trabajar en mis novelas. Apenas puedo con historias pequeñas, pero ningún esfuerzo es poco.

Sigo trabajando en recuperarme, para conocerme a mí misma como jamás me he permitido hacer, como no he permitido hacer a nadie.

Cómo decía antes, espero que todos estén bien, pero al igual que la cuarentena abrió mi caja de Pandora, no es de extrañar que le haya pasado a más gente. Yo no puedo dar ayuda profesional al respecto, pero puedo hablar a título personal. Si necesitas ayuda, pídela. Hay veces que solos no podemos seguir y no es malo pedir una mano para volver a levantarnos.

Poco a poco iré conectando de nuevo con todos ustedes y las historias volverán a la vida en lugar de estar encajonadas en un archivo de mi ordenador.

Mis MD están abiertos e intentaré contestar a todo lo que reciba.

Con esto y un bizcocho, termino.


End file.
